


叉冬盾冬NTR脑洞集合

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 102,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 史六叔所以是你NTR了叉叔是吗？叉叔：欺负老实人啊？！





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂文 雪诺出生于一个寒冷的冬日，那天大雪纷纷，长城内外了无人烟，他与给予他生命的人本应冻死在冰雪中，但说不上幸还是不幸，他们没有死，因为公爵大人发现了他们。

史蒂文不能叫公爵大人父亲，他是个雪诺，有一头与朗姆洛家族格格不入的金发，和一双来自南方的蓝眼睛。但朗姆洛公爵对他来说与父亲无异，他抚养史蒂文长大，对自己的亲生儿子也没有特别偏爱，除了无法让史蒂文继承自己的姓氏，总的来说他算是个不错的父亲。史蒂文觉得那一定是因为他特别钟爱母亲的缘故，他无从求证，不过弟弟雅沙 朗姆洛是公爵的种，黑发黑眼，相貌与母亲如出一辙。雅沙与史蒂文年龄相差还不到一岁。史蒂文自幼就从下人们那儿听惯了那些香艳的传闻，关于父亲如何让仍在给自已哺乳的母亲怀孕——他是个私生子，母亲从南方逃难而来，受了重伤，被公爵捡到的当天晚上就早产，这些都不是秘密。史蒂文不知道自己的生父是谁，他母亲在那一天受过伤，脑子一直不太清醒，也许公爵就是为这个才对他特别钟爱。阿尔法们都是这样，对弱小的东西总是本能地心存怜惜，但史蒂文见过母亲引弓射箭的模样，他能拉开父亲都拉不开的硬弓，也常常随父亲习武出猎，史蒂文绝不会将软弱这个词与他的欧米茄母亲联系起来，他只是希望母亲能记得过去的那些事儿，他想知道谁才是自己真正的父亲，难道他真是哪个南方人的野种吗？

他坐在城墙上，望着远处的绝境长城，用一把小刀削着手里的一根铁树枝。他听到身后一阵脚步声，弟弟雅沙跑过来，从背后一把将他搂住：“史蒂文！”雅沙笑着说，声音清脆活泼，“你在这儿干什么？”

史蒂文从城墙上跳下来，雅沙比他稍矮一点儿，虽然有着阿尔法父亲的黑发黑眼，可他是个欧米茄，与自己这个私生子实质上来说也没什么太大分别。他把雅沙推开一些，他是个阿尔法，雅沙则是个欧米茄，就算兄弟之间也不宜太过亲近：“你呢？母亲知道你偷跑出来吗？”现在是上午，早饭时间刚过，雅沙应该跟着母亲学习。欧米茄扁扁嘴，“父亲把我赶出门了，让我来找你玩呢，史蒂文，你又在这儿做什么？”

史蒂文摸摸雅沙的黑发，这傻乎乎的弟弟，被父亲宠坏了，虽然只比自己小一岁，却什么也不明白。他拉住雅沙的手：“走吧，这里太冷了，你会冻坏的。”

雅沙乖乖地跟着史蒂文走下城墙，经过母亲寝室时他好奇地偏头看，那扇总是敞开的门此刻紧闭着，他不由得好奇地扯扯史蒂文的袖子：“爸爸还在里头吗？”

史蒂文没吭声，雅沙尚未成熟，对阿尔法的气味不算敏感，但史蒂文已经嗅到了阿尔法过于浓厚的气味和母亲身上甜蜜的气息，史蒂文对这些事儿也是一知半解，他只是本能地觉得不舒服，于是扯着雅沙走远。雅沙想去找母亲，可他看到一只野猫从院子里跑过，立刻就分了心，去追那只猫儿。史蒂文叹口气，快步去追这任性的弟弟。

八岁的史蒂文一知半解，七岁的雅沙更加不懂，不过第二年的秋日，他们多了个弟弟，是个黑发黑眼的阿尔法男孩儿，公爵快活极了，为次子的出生大开宴席，他终于有了宝贵的继承人。北方诸侯纷纷来贺，城堡中挤满了人，公爵在一片哄声中抱出了次子，他的名字是吉利安。雅沙依偎在父亲身旁，欣喜地望着那小小的婴儿，公爵的大手抚摸长子柔软的黑发，哄他抱一抱自己的弟弟。史蒂文远远地看着那父子三个，忽然很想见见母亲。他离开大厅，反正没人关心自己这个私生子的下落。他跑到母亲的寝室，母亲坐在窗边，手里握着一把剑，是南方的精钢剑，据说他逃来北境的那天，身上就只有这把剑。母亲从不肯让任何人碰这把剑，他不记得过去的事儿了，这把剑是他与过去唯一的联系。

“大人？”史蒂文小声说，他不能叫他母亲，公爵不大喜欢他用那个称呼。母亲转头对史蒂文微笑，“史蒂维，过来。”他把金发少年搂进怀里，抚摸他的短发，他看着史蒂文的蓝色眼睛有些恍惚，有时候史蒂文觉得他是透过自己在看着别的什么人。母亲把那把剑递给他：“你满九岁了，可以学习用剑了。”

史蒂文满怀激动，接过这把剑，剑比他想象中的更为沉重，护手镶嵌着一小片黄金雕像，下头刻着一个名字，史蒂夫 罗杰斯。

这是谁呢，史蒂文想，母亲拥抱了他，他在母亲身上闻到朗姆洛公爵的气味：“抱歉我不记得了，史蒂维，但我想这曾是你父亲的剑。”

史蒂文握紧了剑，原来母亲用父亲的名字给他取名，可那又如何呢，他没有见过这位史蒂夫，没有资格用他的姓氏，他不是罗杰斯，也不是朗姆洛，他只是一个雪诺罢了。他握紧了剑，试着将它别到腰间，母亲抚摸他的头发：“你喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢，大人，”史蒂文小声说，“谢谢您。”

母亲亲吻了他的额头：“去吧，公爵说会给你找个好老师的。”史蒂文又闻到了母亲身上的香气，他想念这个味道，于是斗胆搂住母亲的肩膀，像幼时那样埋进他怀里。母亲抱紧他，轻柔地亲吻他的侧脸，“去吧，乖孩子。”

 

“詹姆斯！詹姆斯！”史蒂文听到朗姆洛公爵在叫母亲的名字，他松开手，对母亲做了个鬼脸，抓起剑撒腿就跑。他从后门跑出去，远远看到朗姆洛公爵走进门，将吉利安放回母亲怀里，并在母亲耳边低语。母亲笑了，脸颊红润，低头望着吉利安的小脸。史蒂文想母亲现在也许很快乐，他跑远了，爬上城墙高处自己最喜欢的角落，低头看手里的剑，手指不自觉地抚过那个名字，史蒂夫 罗杰斯，他的阿尔法父亲，究竟是个什么样的人呢？

 

詹姆斯从连日的高烧与阵痛中恢复，把自己那因早产而分外孱弱的孩子抱在怀里，抚摸他柔软的金发。多么熟悉的金发，詹姆斯想，北国没有人有这样耀眼的金发。他不记得自己从何处而来，又为何流落此地，他甚至不知道谁是这孩子的父亲。从高烧中醒来后他便失去了过去，救下他的那位阿尔法说，在他彻底昏迷之前，他曾流着泪说“史蒂夫死了”。也许“史蒂夫”是这个婴儿的阿尔法父亲吧。詹姆斯感觉不到悲伤，他的记忆像落雪般消融，除了怀里的婴儿，他没有过去与未来。若不是他身穿的铠甲上绣着詹姆斯这个名字，他们就他是谁都不会知道。詹姆斯不知道这是好还是坏，可他总得活下去，怀里的婴儿也要活下去，他用手指抚摸婴儿稚嫩的脸颊，史蒂文 雪诺，他想，这会是个合适的名字。

小史蒂维很快便健壮起来，詹姆斯渐渐放了心，他也不知道为什么自己心中总是有个忧虑，怕这孩子撑不过北境的严冬，他总觉得自己曾见过一个瘦小的金发男孩儿艰难挣扎的模样，但那不是他的史蒂文，他的小阿尔法结实健康，一天一天白胖起来，金发也长齐了，小小的拳头十分有劲儿，最喜欢含着他的乳头不放。他把史蒂文放到摇篮里，他闻到了阿尔法的气味，黑发的公爵站在床畔，史蒂文已经快三个月了。公爵站到他身后，看着摇篮里小小的史蒂文，简短地评论：“会是个好战士。”

“他是个雪诺。”詹姆斯小声说，北方的雪诺，一个私生子，没有领地，没有名分，朗姆洛公爵嗤之以鼻：“北方人不在乎，我们只看重实力。”他是不太喜欢多话的，但现在看来他心情不错，一只手搭上詹姆斯腰间，在他耳边低语，“如果他将来有力量，我可以给他我的名字。但现在我就可以给你我的名字，詹姆斯，你总要在这里活下去，我的城堡缺一个内主人。”

詹姆斯没有回答，阿尔法的气味不算太过侵略，但也谈不上多么宜人，自己或许有过阿尔法，可他不记得了，他的颈项光洁如新，没有人留下过痕迹，他不知道给他那把剑的史蒂夫 罗杰斯是什么人，朗姆洛公爵说得对，他总要在这里活下去的。公爵的手撩开他垂到肩头的长发，低头亲吻他的肩膀，詹姆斯没有反抗，他穿着松软的长袍，为了方便哺乳婴儿。公爵的手轻轻一拉，长袍就从他身上滑落，他回头望着对方深色的眼睛，阿尔法对他微笑，按住他的背，稍用了点力气，让他在床上跪下去，另一只手拉高了他的腰跨。

第二年，雅沙出生了，他相貌与双亲都有些像，是个欧米茄，公爵对他很是宠爱，若干年后他们又有了一个阿尔法男孩儿，詹姆斯在北方生根发芽，长城外的吹来的风雪重塑了他，有些夜深人静的时候，他睡在阿尔法怀里，会想起另外一个温暖的怀抱，又有些时候，当他看着史蒂文金灿灿的短发，他会想起另一个模糊的影子。他在哪里见过另一个金发的阿尔法呢，一定不是在北方，这里的人都像他现在的阿尔法一样，从里到外都是黑色的，他再也见不到那美丽温暖的金色了。

而他总是要活下去的。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂文满十三岁那年，便决定要去长城，加入守夜人的队伍。他对朗姆洛公爵表达了这个想法，公爵用那双深色的眼睛望着他的金发不置可否。他的手里把玩着一把弓，弓雕刻得很漂亮，史蒂文想他大概会把这把弓送给母亲，或是雅沙，雅沙像母亲一样是个好射手，这把弓看起来很轻巧，应该会很适合他。

“你知道的，小鬼，我曾经想过要将你收归正统。”公爵终于说，“你母亲不会同意你去长城的。”

史蒂文沉默了，他知道朗姆洛公爵是不会给他姓氏的，也许他曾经那么考虑过，出于对母亲的宠爱。但吉利安出生后一切都不同了，吉利安才是朗姆洛家族真正的继承人，一块领地上容不下两个阿尔法。史蒂文与雅沙的小弟弟吉利安今年才五岁，从相貌到个性都像极了朗姆洛公爵，才五岁大的小男孩儿，被父亲教育得有些过分老成，整天板着小脸儿，只有见到母亲时才会露出一点笑容。雅沙则更像母亲一些，特别活泼好动，很让双亲头痛，史蒂文好奇母亲是不是也曾是这样活泼的一个欧米茄，史蒂文自己既不像母亲，也不像公爵，他就是他自己，一个雪诺。

“我决心已定，大人会理解的。”史蒂文小声说，公爵则回答，等雅沙过了生日再说吧。

史蒂文这才想起雅沙的生日也快到了，他的弟弟要满十二岁了，再过不久就会成年，也许公爵会给他找一门好亲事，北方的贵族欧米茄总是很早就结婚的。史蒂文觉得这十分可惜，雅沙的弓箭用得那么好，能成为一个很好的猎手。可不是每一个北方的阿尔法都有朗姆洛公爵的气量、允许欧米茄胜过自己。史蒂文不止一次见到母亲在猎场射走公爵看中的猎物，要是别人，公爵定会大发雷霆，但要是母亲这么做，就只会被公爵拽进他们共享的营帐里去。史蒂文十三岁了，已经懂得阿尔法与欧米茄之间分享的那点隐秘的乐趣，从公爵进母亲寝室的频繁次数来看，他们只有两个孩子可算是个奇迹。

他低头向朗姆洛公爵行礼，握着自己的剑去找雅沙。这些年来公爵没有食言，为他聘请了一个还不错的剑术教师，史蒂文的剑用得越来越得心应手了。雅沙一直缠着他要学剑，史蒂文倒是很乐意教他，但朗姆洛公爵严令禁止雅沙学剑，欧米茄有一样防身本领就足够了，他曾这样说，史蒂文不认为母亲同意公爵的意见，但朗姆洛公爵才是北方真正的主人，除了教雅沙练习弓箭之外，母亲也无能为力。

这会儿雅沙在庭院里发着脾气，他个子很高，几乎与史蒂文不相上下，穿着一袭灰蓝色的长袍，外罩黑色斗篷，上头用银线绣着朗姆洛家族的家徽：一只可怖的骷髅头像，与他那张圆润可爱的脸孔很不相称。年纪越长，雅沙就越像母亲，除了尾端略卷曲的黑发和深色的眼睛之外，他与阿尔法父亲没有任何相似之处，他站在院子里，用手里的一根马鞭乱抽着树桩，看到史蒂文走来，他便抛下马鞭，缠住史蒂文，要哥哥带他溜出城去。兄弟俩过去常这么做，没少受公爵责骂。史蒂文耐着性子告诉雅沙他们不能偷偷出门，他倒是不怕公爵的责罚，可他怕母亲会担心。

雅沙哭丧着脸，眼圈红红的：“爸爸说开春要送我走，他不要我了！”

史蒂文了然，看来公爵已经为儿子找了门满意的亲事，虽然这有点太早了，但北方的欧米茄都是早早结婚的，母亲生下他时是十六岁，在北方已经算是很晚了。

“别胡闹了，少爷，大人只是……”只是什么呢，史蒂文说不下去了，他无从知晓公爵内心的想法，欧米茄的用处就是通过联姻为家族谋利，雅沙这样漂亮又出身高贵的欧米茄是上上之选，谁能判定公爵为他选的阿尔法不是出于家族利益考虑？雅沙一头扑进史蒂文怀里：“史蒂文，快走，我要去打猎。”他抬头可怜巴巴地说，“要是父亲真送我走，你一定会想我的，还会后悔没有多陪陪我！”

望着他那张小圆脸儿，史蒂文居然说不出反驳的话，他这时才明白，许多年前，朗姆洛公爵曾对母亲笑着说，“欧米茄们总能操控阿尔法”，是什么意思。公爵与母亲亲密是向来不大避讳的，说这句话时母亲在给吉利安哺乳，他坐在一旁，伸手抚摸母亲的脸颊，那只手渐渐变得不太规矩，从脸颊下滑到欧米茄因哺乳而微微鼓胀的胸口，最后公爵从母亲怀里把吉利安抱走，又在史蒂文面前关上了卧室的房门。现在，看着雅沙可怜巴巴的样子，尽管知道他与自己有一半血缘，是自己的亲弟弟，史蒂文还是没法硬下心拒绝他。

“你得乖乖听话，不准乱跑。”史蒂文说，雅沙兴奋地抱着他亲了一口，史蒂文嗅到他颈间淡淡的香气，他好奇欧米茄们都是这样香的吗？还是只有雅沙这样好闻？母亲身上总是带着公爵的味道，他不知道母亲闻起来如何，城中其他的欧米茄则气味寡淡，远不如雅沙那样甜美。

日上三竿后，兄弟俩溜出了城门，向北进入了老树林。史蒂文随公爵来狩猎过好几次，对这里的每一条小径都很熟悉，他不准雅沙纵马快跑，天太冷了，野外到处结冰，雅沙骑的那匹花斑马太年轻，经验不足，万一失足伤了北境地位最高的欧米茄，那史蒂文可就有大麻烦了。雅沙似乎只要能出来玩就心满意足，他听话地骑着花斑马小跑，小脑袋转来转去，想看看有没有野兔或山鸡，史蒂文纵马跟在他身后，盯着他甩来甩去的长发，心中明白雅沙说得对，去了长城后他一定会想雅沙的。

林中传来一点儿动静，雅沙勒住了马，好奇地望进密林深处，史蒂文靠近他，顺着他的视线望去，隐约看见了一片衣角。史蒂文心中升起一股不详的预感，他对雅沙低声说：“快走！”，雅沙还没来得及转身呢，一只羽箭就擦着他的脸射进身后的大树，羽箭深深插入树干，还在嗡嗡晃动。

“跑！”史蒂文见雅沙吓呆了，狠命拍他的马，花斑马高声嘶鸣，载着雅沙往城内跑，史蒂文纵马跟上，他想不出谁敢在这里放箭，这里是朗姆洛公爵的领地，在这里对他家族的欧米茄放箭是大逆的罪过。身后响起了马蹄声，史蒂文忙乱之中转头看，两个成年阿尔法骑士追着他们，其中一个丢出了套马索，缠住了雅沙。雅沙小小的身体栽下马，摔进厚厚的雪堆里，花斑马则不管不顾地跑远了。史蒂文不能丢下弟弟不管，他跳下马，拔出腰间的剑挡到雅沙面前，雅沙摔得头昏眼花，好半天才站起来，抓着史蒂文的斗篷，躲在他身后发抖。

两个骑士靠近了，丢出套索的那个摘下了头盔，此人身材壮实，面庞黝黑，上唇微有些胡须。史蒂文听雅沙的师傅说过，只有盛夏之地的人才有这样的肤色。黑皮肤的骑士饶有兴致地望着兄弟俩，忽然对身边围着斗篷的人说：“伙计，你觉不觉得这金发小鬼有点眼熟？”

 

另一个骑士似乎被史蒂文手里的剑吸引了注意力，他跳下了马，摘下斗篷，这人身材很高，似乎比朗姆洛公爵还高半头，三四十岁的模样，有一头金棕色的头发，长及肩膀，蓬松的络腮胡子似乎许久不曾修剪，挡住了他半张脸，只有一双蓝眼睛十分明亮，像是北方的晴空。史蒂文忽然不再害怕了，他看着对方的脸，望着他一步一步走向自己，轻易便夺走了自己手里的剑，他看着年长的阿尔法反复看那把剑，听着他用颤抖的声音问：“孩子……这把剑……是谁给你的？”

史蒂文动了动嘴唇，没有回答，阿尔法这时终于看清了他身后雅沙的面貌，他一动不动地望着雅沙的脸，手里的剑掉到地上，陷进了松软的积雪中。阿尔法越过史蒂文，抓住了雅沙的肩膀，另一只手抬起他的小脸，用一种梦呓般柔软的声音说：“巴基……？”

他的声音如此破碎，像是终于找到了失去许久的宝物，于是史蒂文便明白了，他知道为何自己对这个阿尔法感到莫名的熟悉，因为他曾给予自己生命。

这个人一定是史蒂夫 罗杰斯，长剑的真正主人，他的阿尔法父亲。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史六叔所以是你NTR了叉叔是吗？  
> 叉叔：欺负老实人啊？！

詹姆斯被情热烧得昏头脑胀，他一整天都睡在床上，四肢酸软，动都懒得动一下。乳母一早就带走了雅沙和吉利安，好让他一个人待着，等朗姆洛公爵巡逻回来，他都得独自煎熬。詹姆斯已经忘记了情热的痛苦，他极少发情，他觉得朗姆洛公爵对此似乎有些不满，但他们已经有了两个可爱的孩子，也足够了。这时詹姆斯浑身难受，床头水壶中的水早被他喝干了，侍女还未送来食物，他躺着，看着窗外的晴空，意识昏沉，只觉得周身燥热得厉害，寝袍都被汗水打湿了，颈间的长发粘腻地贴着肩膀。他闭上了眼睛，奢望能在阿尔法赶回来前睡上那么一会儿。

他做了个梦，在梦里他回到了温暖的南方，他还是个小孩子呢，几乎和雅沙一样年轻，他穿南方欧米茄们喜欢的那种轻软的长袍子，袍子是宝石蓝色的，腰间别一条雪白的带子，他想看看自己袍子上绣的家徽，却什么也看不清。有只瘦小的手伸出来，从他身后把他搂住，年轻的阿尔法枕着他的肩膀， 用还未变化的稚嫩声音轻轻叫他。

“巴基。”阿尔法说，柔软的金发磨蹭着詹姆斯的脸颊。詹姆斯转过身，把那瘦小的男孩儿抱在怀里，他叫他“史蒂夫”，望着史蒂夫那双蓝色的眼睛，他的心里是那么快活。他换上了猎装，带史蒂夫到树林里去看野兔，看春末时分的狐狸窝，两个少年在丛林里拉着手到处乱跑，直到史蒂夫累得不得不坐到一个树墩上休息一会儿。詹姆斯闲不住，一会儿给他倒水，一会儿又去找灌木丛里的野鸡，史蒂夫无可奈何地摇摇头：“你就不能老老实实地坐一会儿吗？”

詹姆斯终于听话了，乖乖地挨着阿尔法坐下，两个小孩子手握手，过了好一会儿，史蒂夫说：“巴基，我听父亲说，大人要把你嫁到北方朗姆洛家呢。”

詹姆斯一下子醒了，他仍燥热得厉害，窗外一片昏暗，夕阳已经沉入北方的原野，有那么一会儿詹姆斯有些分不清现实和梦境。他听到了走廊外传来的脚步声，如释重负地躺下，那是镶嵌了铁质马刺的靴子踩过地板的声音，整栋城堡里穿着这样靴子的人只有朗姆洛公爵，他的阿尔法，雅沙与吉利安的父亲。卧室门被打开，朗姆洛站在门边，他身后跟着几个侍女，她们端着水盆和食物。朗姆洛还没来得及脱掉铠甲，大约是在巡逻途中赶来的，他一只手握着腰间的佩剑，另一只手摘掉了头盔，随手丢给身后的侍女，走到詹姆斯床边，在这房间内过于浓厚甜蜜的欧米茄气味中皱起了眉毛。他这严肃的模样让詹姆斯觉得羞愧，仿佛情热是件令人羞耻的事情。公爵今年四十出头，体格强健，詹姆斯则更年轻，他们只有两个孩子，这对北方来说不算是件好事，詹姆斯本以为公爵会为此感到高兴呢，不过他也很少能看穿枕边人的想法， 朗姆洛总是少言寡语的，仿佛整个北境没有任何事儿能让他真心实意地快活起来，只有在与两个孩子在一起时，他的脸上才会带一些笑意。一个侍女给詹姆斯倒了一杯冷水，他心存感激地喝下去，另一个则替他擦掉脸上的汗水，将他的头发拢起来轻轻梳理。其余的侍女们忙着帮朗姆洛脱掉铠甲，很快一件一件沉重的铠甲就被剥除、妥善地挂到了角落的架子上。朗姆洛咳嗽了一声，侍女们便心照不宣地退出。詹姆斯半靠在床头，他的身体还是滚烫的，脸也很红，双腿间一片黏腻，正等着阿尔法来占有他。

朗姆洛身上只剩下一件罩衫和马裤，他踢掉靴子，爬上床，在詹姆斯身侧坐下来，侧头亲吻欧米茄的颈子。那儿有个咬痕，是在怀有雅沙的时候留下来的，朗姆洛漫不经心地用手指拨弄那块旧伤，引得詹姆斯在他身侧小声呻吟。他把詹姆斯身上的睡袍剥掉，让欧米茄结实修长的身体暴露在烛光下。在北方生活了十余年，詹姆斯变得比幼时硬朗了许多，他本就是欧米茄中少见的高个子，骨架结实，肌肤柔韧，更像个阿尔法。朗姆洛公爵从未想过这个自由就与自己订下婚约的小孩子会成为今天的模样。他的手沿着詹姆斯的颈子向下抚摸，嘴唇跟着手指，在他的背部巡回亲吻，听着欧米茄在他身下因情热而发出难耐的呻吟，他按着他，不准他动，就这么让他伏在自己身下，脸颊埋进柔软的枕头，然后翻身压住欧米茄滚烫的身体，只一下就把自己的阴茎插入对方湿润柔软的体内。詹姆斯的身体绷紧了，又因阿尔法过于强势的入侵而舒缓、并欣喜若狂地迎接对方的进入。朗姆洛把他钉在床上，用力地刺入他，可他的两只手却紧握着詹姆斯的，十指交缠，当他顶得詹姆斯难耐地发出尖叫时，又低头去亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，显示出一点极少见的柔情。

有了阿尔法的陪伴，第一轮的情热终于过去，詹姆斯闭上眼睛，靠着朗姆洛温暖的身体睡着了。他睡得不太安稳，总是做噩梦，朗姆洛就在他发出毫无意义的呻吟时摇醒他，再要他一次。等到天亮前，欧米茄终于筋疲力竭，沉沉睡去。詹姆斯很少发情，但一旦进入情热，症状总会十分严重。朗姆洛睡了一小会儿，醒来时天已经亮了，詹姆斯还睡着，脸颊火烫，当朗姆洛伸手抚摸他额头时，他小声呢喃：“史蒂夫……”

朗姆洛皱起了眉毛，他有许多年没听过这个名字了，詹姆斯把这个名字给了他那个私生子，朗姆洛没有计较，他不喜欢看史蒂文与雅沙太过亲近，但雅沙偏偏又总爱粘着那个只有一半血缘的哥哥。也许让史蒂文去长城是件好事，朗姆洛想，再这样下去，谁知道那杂种小孩儿会做出什么来呢？他已经给雅沙找到了一门不错的亲事，是他的一个封臣，对方比雅沙年长，但这在北方是很常见的，当初朗姆洛与詹姆斯订下婚约时，詹姆斯也才不过十三岁罢了。他回头看终于属于自己的欧米茄，詹姆斯赤身裸体，背后有阿尔法留下来的指痕，腿间粘满精液，朗姆洛把他搂进怀里，一只手抚上他的小腹，也许他们还会再有一个孩子，等詹姆斯为了新生儿忙碌起来，就不会想着在长城的史蒂文了。他把手指伸进欧米茄丰润的双唇间搅动，詹姆斯醒了，有点儿迷茫地看着朗姆洛，他总是这样的，当年受过的伤让他容易走神，朗姆洛亲了亲他的眼睛，詹姆斯笑了，为阿尔法少见的温柔而欣喜。当朗姆洛再一次占有他、用阴茎将他打开、在他体内成结时，他忘记了遥远的幼时回忆，忘记了金发的阿尔法，他的世界只剩下一片冰天雪地，在这里只有朗姆洛，还有他们的孩子。

三天后情热才结束，朗姆洛第一次走出詹姆斯的卧室，他觉得自己大约开始变老了，詹姆斯的情热竟让他有点力不从心，他回到自己的寝室，一口气吃下好几份薄饼和烤得酥脆的肉肠，医师告诉他詹姆斯显然已经怀孕，这让他颇有些成就感，心情愉悦地又喝了不少酒。史蒂文这时候跑来对他说，自己要去长城，加入守夜人的队伍，朗姆洛并未对此感到意外，吉利安出生后他就不打算留下史蒂文了，现在这孩子自愿离开，再好不过，他是个私生子，他的阿尔法父亲早就死了，出自朗姆洛的授意，留下史蒂文是个祸端，他当初就不该让他活着。

可那时候詹姆斯病得那样厉害，带走他的孩子，恐怕他也活不下去。

“等雅沙过了生日再说吧。”朗姆洛最终说，无论如何，他抚养了史蒂文这么多年，这孩子本性不坏，若他肯自愿去长城，信守誓言，对朗姆洛来说也算是个不错的结果。但他没想到过去的鬼魂会再一次回来，这一日傍晚，两位阿尔法骑士送受了惊的雅沙回来，史蒂文脸色难看极了，见过朗姆洛后就躲到自己的房间里不出来，雅沙脸色苍白，一副受了很大惊吓的模样。朗姆洛心疼地把儿子拉到身边，看他没受伤，才松了口气，但当他抬头看送儿子回来的骑士时，他的身体僵硬了。

那是詹姆斯梦魇中的恶鬼，不知如何，穿过死亡，穿过迷雾，又回到人间来了。

金褐色头发的阿尔法用那双与史蒂文如出一辙的蓝色眼睛看着朗姆洛，十分平静地说：“您好啊，公爵大人。”

朗姆洛身后，詹姆斯带着侍从匆匆赶来，他听到消息，担心雅沙，没有换衣服就跑到大厅来了。他刚结束情热，还没来得及洗浴，身上穿的是一件长寝袍，是北方的样式，灰色的、腰间盘着一圈绣花。雅沙看到母亲，便扑进他怀里，偷眼看那个送自己回来、和史蒂文长得很像的阿尔法。阿尔法看到了詹姆斯，看到他散乱的长发， 红润的脸颊，及身上的北方长袍，也看到了他颈间的齿痕，他一动不动，望着他的挚爱。詹姆斯搂着雅沙，见儿子没有受伤，才抬头看送他回来的那位骑士。

他看到了一张熟悉的脸，一双熟悉的眼睛，他梦中的瘦小少年，他温柔的夏日情人。

“巴基，我回来了。”阿尔法小声说，仿佛过去十余年间什么都没有发生过。


	4. Chapter 4

“让我给你讲个故事吧。”朗姆洛公爵坐在椅子上，一只手里握着酒杯，另一只手里握着一把剑。史蒂文用过这把剑，他的阿尔法父亲用过这把剑，詹姆斯曾珍重地保管过这把剑，但现在这把剑落在了朗姆洛手里。从死境爬回来的骑士被他锁入牢笼，史蒂文也被软禁了，雅沙怕得要命，被关在房间里哭闹，可是父亲和母亲都没有理会他，只有一位老嬷嬷坐在他的房门外，絮絮叨叨地说他该做个温顺听话的好孩子。只有吉利安没受一点影响，他毕竟才五岁，乳母带着他到院子里玩，他的亲卫骑士则用一把木剑逗弄他。

詹姆斯坐在朗姆洛对面，他的热潮刚结束，身体还使不上力气，他觉得头很痛，有些恍惚，不知道发生了什么，就只是那么坐着，飘忽的蓝眼睛盯着朗姆洛手里的剑。他听到朗姆洛说要给自己讲一个故事，便抬头看阿尔法的脸，朗姆洛脸上看不出喜怒，他们刚度过了热潮期，朗姆洛看着他的目光却好像是他们根本是陌生人一般冰冷。

“别抱怨，詹姆斯，”朗姆洛一笑，喝干杯中的酒，放下那把剑，走到詹姆斯身后，低头亲吻他的侧脸，然后他拉住了詹姆斯的头发，让他看那把剑，另一只手则沿着他的肩膀滑到小腹，按着那处温热的皮肤，“你看，早知道会这样，我就不该让你再怀上我的种。雅沙和吉利安就足够了。”

詹姆斯一声不吭，朗姆洛又亲了他的颈子，舌头舔过陈旧的咬痕，在他耳边低声说：“当年你和罗杰斯家的小子私奔的时候，有没有想过今天？”他放开了对詹姆斯的钳制，重新走回自己的座位上坐下，他看着詹姆斯的脸，冷笑着说：“喔，对了，我说过要讲个故事。这是多久以前呢，雅沙十二岁了，那就是十六年前吧，你的父亲，南方边境的老巴恩斯，许诺我可以拥有你。你那时候只有十三岁，还是个小鬼，但这没什么，我想你总会长大的。我在这里等你懂事的那天，但你十五岁的时候却和一个家臣的杂种勾搭，而你的父亲只想着帮你掩饰。”朗姆洛一只手撑着脸，另一只手敲打着桌子，“我不知道那老东西在想什么，但我只知道北方的人不会受这样的侮辱。我们定下了一个约定，就必须要遵守它，否则谈何秩序？”

“请别说了……”詹姆斯终于抬头对上阿尔法的视线，他不需要再听下去，当他看到那双夏日里走出来的眼睛，他就明白了，他怎么会忘记他的史蒂夫呢，在他的少年时代，他们曾分享了那么多幸福的夏日傍晚，史蒂夫也许只是个封臣的孩子，可他是詹姆斯认识的阿尔法中最为正直的那个。他是詹姆斯的朋友，只有他会叫詹姆斯“巴基”，说他有一双像是幼鹿的眼睛。是什么时候开始那份友情里掺上了几分甜蜜，又是什么时候起孩童间单纯的拥抱变成了变成了包含情欲的亲吻、让他们偷尝了夏日的禁果？对于情窦初开的少年来说，与一位北方爵爷的婚约又算得了什么呢，要是能和史蒂夫在一起，詹姆斯可以抛弃整个世界。他苦笑，想起了在自己眼前被带走的阿尔法：“是你……”他轻声说，“父亲已经同意放我们走了，是你派人袭击了我们。”

“我不能容忍你这样侮辱我的家族，詹姆斯。但我并没打算伤害你。”朗姆洛坦白，“那家伙应该已经死了，谁知道他是怎么活下来的。不过这一回我会亲自砍下他的脑袋。”

“那史蒂文呢？”詹姆斯问，他心乱如麻，朗姆洛沉默不语，过了很久，他才说：“那孩子会去长城，这是他自己要求的。”

“好吧。”詹姆斯平静地站起来，“我很累，我想回去休息一会儿。”

他的反应过于平淡，朗姆洛有些意外，他盯着詹姆斯苍白的脸颊说：“你最好别做傻事，想想雅沙，想想吉利安，还有你肚子里那个。”

詹姆斯的手无意识地搭上腹部，多么奇怪啊，就在稍早前，医师告诉他他已经再次有孕时，他仍是愉快的，但现在他的整个世界都变了样，他头也不回地走出这压抑得令他无法呼吸的房间，他没有选择的余地了。他回到自己的房间里，这里还留着情热的气息，就在午夜时，朗姆洛还在这张床上抱着他，也许他们之间没有像他与史蒂夫那样热烈的爱情，史蒂夫属于盛夏，朗姆洛则是寒冬。从詹姆斯在这片土地上醒来，他就拥抱了一个新的人生，他的心化成了冬日的冰雪，他成了过去的自己所鄙夷的模样，他温顺听话，从未想过反抗他的阿尔法。可现在史蒂夫回来了，他的旧日恋人在他那久已枯死的心中重又点燃了一把火焰，这许多年来他透过史蒂文看着他的父亲，而现在他的恋人终于又找到了他。詹姆斯在黑暗中坐了好一会儿，然后他站起来，换上一件厚实些的罩袍，走到雅沙的房门前。老嬷嬷站起来对他行礼，抱怨小公子有多么不听话，詹姆斯只是对她挥了挥手，就走进了儿子的房间。雅沙正闷闷不乐地坐在自己的床上，还没有换下沾满了泥土的外袍。看到母亲的瞬间他扁扁嘴，差点要哭出来了：“出了什么事儿？爸爸为什么那么凶？”

詹姆斯把他的孩子抱进怀里，抚摸他柔软的黑色头发：“没事儿，我的宝贝。”雅沙就像当年的自己，他替他梳理好头发，脱下他身上弄脏了的外袍，“你该睡一会儿了。”

雅沙不情愿地躺下来，詹姆斯坐在床边看着他，他拉住了詹姆斯的手：“史蒂文在哪儿？”

詹姆斯低头看着雅沙的小脸，不知道该如何回答这个问题。过了很久，他低头亲吻儿子的前额，“我也不知道，乖孩子，快睡吧。”

雅沙闭上了眼睛，他很累了，又收了惊吓，没多久就在母亲温馨怡人的气息中睡熟了。詹姆斯替他拉好毯子，然后他走出房门，让老嬷嬷好好守着雅沙，去找吉利安。天渐渐晚了，吉利安应该在他的房间里，詹姆斯走进去时，意外发现朗姆洛也在这儿。朗姆洛看了他一眼，什么也没说，转头继续给吉利安换衣服。小男孩儿像阿尔法父亲一样板着脸，听话地换上一件柔软的长睡袍，坐在床上，拉着朗姆洛的袖子：“爸爸，给我讲个故事吧。”

朗姆洛有点意外，吉利安是不太这样粘人的，通常这些琐事儿都有他的乳母担任，他下意识地转头看詹姆斯，詹姆斯走过来，把小男孩儿抱进怀里，亲吻他的脸蛋：“你该睡了，小宝贝，爸爸还要忙呢。”

吉利安扁了扁嘴，很快又板起脸来，气鼓鼓地闭上眼睛。朗姆洛觉得他这样真是可爱，揉了揉他那头密实的黑发，低头亲了亲儿子的脸颊：“睡吧，小鬼，明天我带你去骑马。”

吉利安笑了，这回心满意足地闭上眼睛，坐着骑小马的美梦。朗姆洛耐心等他睡着了，才站了起来，看着詹姆斯：“你是来求我的？让我猜猜，如果我肯放罗杰斯家的杂种走，你什么都愿意？”

“不，”詹姆斯摇摇头，朗姆洛与他生活了这么多年，但他们从未真正了解彼此，他不明白为什么对方会愿意接受他，朗姆洛是对的，他与史蒂夫有了个私生子，没有哪位北方诸侯能够忍受这样的耻辱，“但我想见见他，如果你要砍掉他的脑袋，至少能让我和他好好谈谈。”

朗姆洛鄙夷地笑了笑，他想要说些伤人的话，但詹姆斯看上去太过平静了，似乎无论朗姆洛说什么他都不会动容。朗姆洛压下心中的怒火，“你可以去，甚至可以带上史蒂文。”他说，“然后立刻送那孩子去长城。”


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫 罗杰斯，一个原本籍籍无名、连骑士都混不上的人，坐在北境最为显赫的领主的牢笼中，显得十分坦然自若。他的头发和胡子都许久不理了，身上的皮袄破破烂烂，看起来不像个骑士，倒像个越过长城来劫掠的野人。他端坐在冰冷的土地上，两只手搭在身前，抬头望着牢笼外站着的欧米茄。

欧米茄穿着灰色的罩袍，袍子看起来不算很新，北境人不讲求奢侈，史蒂夫从不记得少年时的欧米茄穿过旧衣服。欧米茄的领口围着一圈深色的皮毛，大约是某种野兽的，看起来十分柔软，挡住了他的大半张脸。他一定很怕冷，史蒂夫想，他以前就是很怕冷的，却在北方住了这么久。欧米茄的两只手上都带着手套，交叉垂在腰间，他的头发比幼时长了许多，在脑后拢住，用一根皮绳扎起，余下的便垂在肩膀上。史蒂夫对他微笑：“你还是一样不喜欢编头发，巴基。”

詹姆斯也笑了，这场景真奇怪，他从未想象过自己还能再见到史蒂夫，更没想过他们会落到今天这个境地。两个人隔着牢门，一站一立，相对微笑。恍惚间他们都看到了过去的彼此，在遥远的南方，在泛着花香味的春风里，一个瘦弱的少年阿尔法和一个活泼的欧米茄，手拉着手跑遍南方巴恩斯家族领地的每一处美景。到了这个地步，言语是多余的，他们无需问对方是否过得还好，因为他们知道那个答案。

“你有什么话要对我说吗？”史蒂夫问，詹姆斯似乎有些不安，他看了看左右，从自己长袍的袖子中小心地拽出一把钥匙递进牢笼，“带史蒂文一起走。”他终于开口了，“朗姆洛要杀了你、再把史蒂文送到长城去。”

史蒂夫想起了那个金发的孩子，他一眼就认出那就是他和巴基的孩子，两个少年偷食禁果的结晶，那个差点就死去的孩子。他在雪地中看着史蒂文拼命护着自己只有一半血缘的弟弟雅沙，就像看到了当初的自己。他摇摇头，拒绝接过詹姆斯手中的钥匙：“除非你和我们一起走。”

“我不能，”詹姆斯望着史蒂夫的双眼，“史蒂夫，你知道我不能离开这里。”

史蒂夫打量着眼前的欧米茄，他在对方的气息中嗅到了另一个阿尔法顽固的标记，像是铁与血，他几乎感受不到欧米茄身上曾经甜蜜芬芳的夏日气息了，他现在闻起来就像这北境，像一片凛冽的寒冬。史蒂夫背靠着墙，他忽然觉得很冷，他终于还是问出了那个毫无意义的问题：“你过得好吗？”

他过得好吗，詹姆斯回答不出这个问题，他曾失去自己的过去，与自己不爱的阿尔法结合，他有四个孩子，一个要去长城，一个即将远嫁，一个尚未长成，还有一个仍在腹中。他无意识地按上了下腹，疑心史蒂夫已经察觉到了自己的气息。他觉得疲累，再也没有力气站着，他抓住了冰冷的牢笼，双腿一软，便在笼门前跪倒。史蒂夫靠近了他，抓住了他的手指，小心地摘下他手上戴着的手套，将他冰冷的手指拉到唇边亲吻：“巴基……”他小声说，无视欧米茄皮肤下情热残留的气味和另一个阿尔法的味道，“和我一起走吧，我们越过长城，到更北的自由地去，和史蒂文一起。”

他果然是从长城以北来的，詹姆斯想，他觉得头痛得厉害，眼前一片恍惚，他知道自己该走了，他得去找史蒂文，那孩子很懂事，他会明白的。他想要站起来，但史蒂夫拉着他的手不肯放开：“巴基，”他柔声说，“对不起我花了这么久才越过长城……但我从来没有放弃过。”

詹姆斯还是站起来了，他当然知道史蒂夫是从来不会放弃的，过去没有，将来也不会，可那又有什么用呢？命运将他们带到今天这个境地，也许他们仍旧深爱彼此，但逝去的时间不会倒退，詹姆斯不能扔下他的孩子们离开北方，若是过去的十余年生活教会了他什么，那就是他属于北方，他在这里植根发芽，除了这块冰冷的土地之外他无处可去。他摇了摇头：“史蒂夫，”欧米茄小声说，“你知道我一直爱你，但我不能离开。如果我和你一起走，朗姆洛不会放过我们的，只有我留下来，你和史蒂文才能安全越过长城……那孩子以前不知道你是他父亲，我很抱歉我没能告诉他关于你的事。”他将钥匙轻轻塞进阿尔法温暖的手里，“走吧，到长城以北，到自由的地方去……”他知道史蒂夫不会忘记他的，这个固执的大个子，就算沦落到长城以北，仍执着地回来了。他没法与史蒂夫离开，他们试过一次，那结果让他们付出了十多年的代价，詹姆斯不能再承受第二次生离死别，更何况他还有雅沙和吉利安要照顾。雅沙就要结婚了，朗姆洛已经拿定了主意要把雅沙给他地位最高的封臣，詹姆斯见过那个阿尔法，他不喜欢他，那家伙年纪大出雅沙一倍还多，但他想也许等朗姆洛平静下来，他还能和他谈谈雅沙的事儿。

詹姆斯转过头，不再看史蒂夫，他要去找史蒂文，那可怜的孩子现在一定受到了不小的冲击，他能感觉到史蒂夫的目光，可他不能回头，如果他回头，他的决心就会土崩瓦解，他们都会死在这冰天雪地里。

史蒂夫坐回阴暗中，捡起了詹姆斯偷来的钥匙攥入手中。他明白他的巴基为什么不肯和他离开，他闻得出欧米茄身上的气味，他怀孕了，他已经与北方领主生育了两个孩子，这是第三个。史蒂夫把脸埋进双手中，当年他差点就死了，朗姆洛派来的骑士将他的“尸体”丢到长城外，他们说野狼会拖走他。但他没有死，巴基受伤了，他们带走了他，这是他昏迷后所见到的最后的景象。他被野人带走了，史蒂夫怀疑野人带走他是准备利用他的尸体，他在长城以北住了太多年，知道那些野人可能会对他做什么，幸运的是他没死，他活下来了，在野人中间忍辱负重地过了十多年，从囚徒变成首领，他终于有机会穿越长城，回到巴基身边。他当然没有指望一切能回到过去，显而易见，一切都变了，他知道巴基仍爱着他，从欧米茄望着他的目光他就知道，可他也爱自己的孩子，那些与朗姆洛的孩子。史蒂夫坐在黑暗中，冰冷的钥匙被他的体温焐热了，他忽然想见一见自己的儿子，可怜的孩子在北方长大，从未见过自己的阿尔法父亲，他会觉得自己是一个朗姆洛呢，还是愿意继承罗杰斯的名字？

詹姆斯匆匆来到史蒂文的房间，他是个私生子，没有资格像雅沙或是吉利安一样享有奢华的寝室，但朗姆洛也没有薄待他，也许是出于杀死他父亲的愧疚感，朗姆洛让史蒂文住在距离詹姆斯居室不太远的地方，那里曾经是陪嫁的侍女们居住的，詹姆斯孑然一身，这屋子就很适合史蒂文居住了。当詹姆斯走近儿子房间时，少年人坐在板床上，双手环着膝盖，半张脸埋进怀里，看着窗外的天空。他那样子一下子就让詹姆斯想起了少年时的史蒂夫，那时候的史蒂夫还很瘦弱，在家臣间受了委屈，总是喜欢找个高高的角落独自待着，像这样看着远方，直到他的巴基找到他。詹姆斯在史蒂文身后坐下，一只手搭上儿子的肩膀：“你不去见见他吗？”

史蒂夫将脸颊贴到母亲手掌上轻轻摩挲，这时候詹姆斯才意识到他是哭过的，他的脸颊冷冰冰的，还带着泪痕。詹姆斯把他搂进怀里， 亲吻他与阿尔法父亲如出一辙的金发：“跟他走吧，到长城以北去，替我照顾他。”

“那谁来照顾你呢？”史蒂文小声说，侧过身来，尽量用稚嫩的手臂环住母亲，“公爵大人很生气吗？”

“他会杀了他的……他会杀了你父亲……”詹姆斯说，在这一刻，他忽然失去了坚持的勇气，也许他应该逃走，和他爱的阿尔法一起，远离北方，逃到长城外，再也不回来了。可他立刻就想到了朗姆洛那双阴郁的眼睛，那双眼睛中并不只有恨意，在他们共处的十多年中，大多数时候它们是温存的，尤其在与雅沙和吉利安相处时，阿尔法脸上甚至还会带上温柔的笑意。詹姆斯觉得头很痛，似乎是旧伤又要发作了，他搂紧了史蒂文，在他耳边说：“我会拖住公爵，你带他走……走得远远的，千万别回来……”他亲了亲史蒂文的脸，站起来最后看了一眼自己的孩子，终于狠下心离开了。这一次他走得很快，很果决，他知道史蒂文一向是个听话的好孩子，而史蒂夫不会让自己的孩子陷入危险，他回到自己的房间，脱下身上那件过于累赘的长袍，换上了短上衣和马裤，这是他随朗姆洛出猎时穿的衣服，都是用他亲手猎来的兽皮缝制的，既暖和又方便行动，然后他拿出了自己的弓，那是朗姆洛送给他的礼物，他在吉利安诞生后的第二天将这把弓送给了詹姆斯。詹姆斯不知道这把弓价值几何，但他用的很顺手，若是其他欧米茄，朗姆洛大概会根据习俗送一些鲜花宝石，但他知道詹姆斯不同，他不喜欢那些东西，在忘记史蒂夫后，他的世界里就只剩下他的弓箭与他的孩子们，狩猎和照顾幼子是少数能让欧米茄露出微笑的时刻。詹姆斯结束好以后就去找朗姆洛，这个时间阿尔法一定在他的书房里。他走过长而幽暗的走廊，觉得自己似乎隐约听到了雅沙的哭声，但他硬下心一直走，终于来到了阿尔法的房间门外。朗姆洛在书房里，他能嗅到阿尔法的气息，他闻起来苦涩又愤怒。詹姆斯推开房门，朗姆洛站在窗边，双手支撑着窗棂，正低头望着楼下的院落。他穿着猎装，没有铠甲，外披一件黑色的大氅，胸口绣着银色的骷髅家徽，听到詹姆斯的脚步声他回过头，看到詹姆斯的装束，他似乎有些意外：“怎么，你要来杀我吗？”

 

詹姆斯摇摇头，走到朗姆洛身后，轻轻伸出手环住阿尔法的腰，脸贴上他的脊背，他的额头几乎擦过朗姆洛的嘴唇：“让他们走吧。”

朗姆洛没出声，他一动不动地站着，詹姆斯是从来不向他示好的，他不拒绝朗姆洛的求欢，热潮期更是对阿尔法百依百顺，但他从未主动过。他们没有分享过温情脉脉的吻，做爱有时候更像是阿尔法单方面的发泄。朗姆洛知道如果詹姆斯肯对自己敞开心，自己会让他非常快乐的——他会让他成为北方最幸福的欧米茄。可是詹姆斯的心十多年来锁得死死的，像一块冻结了的顽石，而当那颗心开始融化、开始变得滚烫、重又跳动起来，散发出勃勃生机时，却是为了另一个阿尔法。

“然后呢？”朗姆洛转过身把詹姆斯拉进怀里，一只手按着他的腰，另一只手钳住他的下颚，让他的双眼直视自己，“你呢？你要跟他们一起走吗？你们三个人，带着我的孩子？”

詹姆斯的眼睛眨了眨，他年近三十，生育了三个孩子，可他那双大而圆的蓝色眼睛看上去却仍像是十四五岁的模样，无辜而纯净，眼角带着一点儿泪痕，他仅有的这点泪水，却并不是为了朗姆洛而流的。阿尔法愤怒的气息一下子充满了这个房间，詹姆斯却没有退让，他握紧了手里的弓：“我不走。”他许诺，感觉到阿尔法钳制着自己的力气似乎松懈了一些，他把弓放下，握住了朗姆洛覆在自己脸上的手，阿尔法在抗拒他，但詹姆斯并不是那种手无缚鸡之力的欧米茄，他的弓箭技能比朗姆洛还要好，他握紧了阿尔法的手，手指轻轻磨蹭阿尔法粗糙的手背，尽力平复他的怒火：“让史蒂文和他父亲走吧，他们会到长城以北去，再也不会回来了，我发誓。”

朗姆洛没出声，他的表情很复杂，那双深色的眼睛紧盯着詹姆斯的脸，似乎想要看穿他，詹姆斯回避了他的视线，他低下了头：“我们……我们也可以离开……你喜欢狩猎，我知道你喜欢，我们可以一起去，带上雅沙和吉利安，就我们一家人。”

所以他换了这身衣服，朗姆洛眯起了眼睛，他知道自己喜欢看他这样装扮，每一次的狩猎都以朗姆洛将詹姆斯扯进帐篷、尽情占有他而结束。朗姆洛笑了，那并不是一个喜悦的笑，而是绝望的、憎恨的笑，他仿佛一头陷入绝境的恶狼，终于要负隅顽抗了。他抓紧了詹姆斯的肩膀，揪住他的领口，反身把他按在墙上，精瘦结实的身体紧紧压制住他的，他凑近了詹姆斯的脸，嘴唇擦过欧米茄柔软的脸颊，在他耳边咬牙切齿地问：“你为了他，肯来诱惑我？”

詹姆斯的脸颊变得苍白，随即又泛上了一点儿红晕。他的热潮期刚结束，身体上还渴望着阿尔法的陪伴，他别过头不去看阿尔法的眼睛，也错过了阿尔法目光中的杀意。朗姆洛把詹姆斯的身体翻过去，一只手伸进他的马裤，手指一下就挤进那两瓣柔软的臀瓣间，他的欧米茄是湿润的，带着他的气味和标记，却渴望着另一个阿尔法。朗姆洛不知道世界上是否还有哪种激烈的情感能胜过此刻，他心中怀着对詹姆斯的渴望与憎恨，他想掐死他，让他彻底属于自己，可他也想把他抱在怀里，占有他，让他快乐到忘记一切。詹姆斯一声不吭，他感觉到了阿尔法的嫉妒与憎恨，可那没关系，他只需要争取一点儿时间，史蒂文很聪明，对这栋城堡也足够熟悉，他一定能带着父亲安全离开。他闭上了眼睛，当阿尔法滚烫的嘴唇贴上他后颈的咬痕时他呻吟了一声，那里的皮肤十分敏感，阿尔法稍微碰触就足够让他情动，他的双手无力地垂在身侧，他张开眼睛望着被自己扔下的弓，他想杀了身后的阿尔法吗？也许吧，当他想起他对自己与史蒂夫做过的事情，他无法不去恨朗姆洛，可他真的能恨他吗？詹姆斯无助地想，他十三岁就与朗姆洛订下了婚约，那时候他没见过这位远在北方的阿尔法，就算见过也不会记得。那时的他只是个孩子呢，满心只想着溜出家门、与他的小史蒂夫玩耍。他不记得这位长居北方的权贵，他的世界里只有史蒂夫。他闭上眼睛，察觉到阿尔法的气息变得缓和了一些，不再冷冰冰地、充满了恨意，詹姆斯甚至觉得他在朗姆洛的气息中尝到了一丝悲伤。这匹独狼也会伤心吗？詹姆斯不知道，他以为朗姆洛只爱雅沙和吉利安，只会关心他的子嗣呢。

朗姆洛咬住了詹姆斯颈后的咬痕，舌尖意外温柔地滑过那块伤疤，他的气息让詹姆斯浑身发抖，膝盖软了下去，若非朗姆洛的手紧搂着他的腰，他就要摔倒了。热潮期的余韵还在影响他，他的身体渴求阿尔法的陪伴。朗姆洛就那么亲吻着那块咬痕，仿佛用尽了全部的温柔，他脱掉了自己的大氅，把它丢到地板上，一只手扯掉了詹姆斯的马裤，抚摸他垂在双腿间的阴茎撸动。詹姆斯小声喘息着，几乎无法自控了，他很快在阿尔法手掌间硬了起来，双腿间变得湿润无比，弄湿了他的大腿。朗姆洛在他耳边轻声笑：“你看，你不是也挺喜欢这个吗？”

詹姆斯的脸涨红了，他再次闭上眼睛，不想发出一点儿声音，朗姆洛当然不会让他顺心，他解开了自己的马裤的档口，将早已坚硬的阴茎抵上欧米茄流水的穴口，只一下便顺畅地戳进全部，他一下子进得那样深，将詹姆斯填得满满的，饱胀的快感让欧米茄流下泪水，几乎是同时便在阿尔法掌心发泄。朗姆洛心中怀着一种近乎残忍的快意，在他体内发泄自己的欲望。他进入那具湿热的身体，咬着詹姆斯的耳朵，舔着他饱满的耳垂：“告诉我，我操你的时候，你会想着罗杰斯家那个杂种吗？”

詹姆斯两只手抵着墙壁，脸埋进手臂间，咬牙忍着呻吟，这就是他的目的，他想要拖延朗姆洛，好让史蒂夫和他们的孩子有足够的时间逃走，他做到了，可他也同时在欲望中沉沦了，似乎他的本意就是要与他的阿尔法丈夫交欢。他不知道是快乐还是羞耻，甚至听不到朗姆洛恶意的嘲弄，他张了张嘴，汗水打湿了他颈后的长发，朗姆洛轻柔地将它们拨开：“你怎么不剪头发呢？像以前那样？像我第一次见到你那样？”他说，声音低沉得让詹姆斯以为是自己的错觉。朗姆洛终于结束了这场折磨，他射在詹姆斯腿间，没必要成结，欧米茄肚子里还有他刚种下的种子呢。詹姆斯再也站不住了，没有了朗姆洛的支撑，他的身体不断下滑，精液沿着他光洁的大腿滴下。朗姆洛搂着他，在自己的大氅上躺下，他们俩衣衫不整地靠在一起，詹姆斯的裤子缠在腿上，朗姆洛也没费心整理自己的，他让詹姆斯靠在自己胸口，手指无意识地梳理詹姆斯汗湿的长发，他有点管不住自己，他从来不说这么多的话，可现在他却想要继续说下去，让詹姆斯知道这十余年的沉默后藏着的是什么。

“你这个小崽子……”朗姆洛恶狠狠地说，“就只有一个漂亮的脑袋，什么都不懂……我见到你的时候你才十四岁，你父亲说你已经准备好了，能为朗姆洛家生下后代。那时候你留着短头发，像个小阿尔法一样，穿着一件蓝色的长袍，你们南方人总是穿那些花哨的东西。你的眼里只有罗杰斯家那个杂种，当你父亲把你的手交到我手里时，你看都没看我一眼。你为什么不死了呢？那个大雪天你就应该死了，带着你肚子里的野种……”他说着恶毒的诅咒，却侧头亲吻詹姆斯的额头，“我多希望你就那么死了，你知道你对我做了什么吗？你知道我得付出多大代价，才能让北方人接受你和你的野种吗？你杀了我的詹姆斯，你杀了那个穿着蓝衣服、短头发的漂亮娃娃……”他粗糙的嘴唇吻上詹姆斯的眼睛，詹姆斯半闭着眼，他枕在朗姆洛怀里，听着阿尔法的心跳又激烈变得平缓，听着他的声音由憎恶变得轻柔，他无意识地在朗姆洛怀里侧过身，脸颊贴上阿尔法的，任他粗糙的胡茬磨蹭着自己的脸庞，他的手环住了朗姆洛胸口，指尖按在他的心脏上，感受着那颗心在他手掌下砰砰跳动。

“我记得你……”詹姆斯小声说，回忆如一个死去的幽灵，悄悄潜回他的脑海，在南方的和风与花香中，在史蒂夫的金色头发后，隐藏着一个黑色的影子。他真的记得那一天，朗姆洛到南方来了，北方的领主是从来不去南方的，那对他们来说是厄运。但那一天是他们正式订婚的日子，为了显示尊重，朗姆洛去了南方，这匹来自北方的野狼不肯遵循南方的规矩，拒绝那些华丽花哨的衣裳，那时候他还年轻呢，脸颊上没有今日这些棱角，胡子刮得干干净净，他穿着深黑色的衣裳，胸口绣着那个银色的骷髅，他不笑，深色的眼睛望着年幼的詹姆斯，脸上没有半点儿表情，没有哪个南方的欧米茄会喜欢他。他们喜欢温柔多情、会说笑的阿尔法，像朗姆洛这样不苟言笑、满身风霜的人，只会吓走他们。可詹姆斯不害怕，他从来没害怕过。朗姆洛说得对，那时候他的心被史蒂夫占满了，什么都容不下。如果没有史蒂夫，他会爱上朗姆洛吗？他不知道，他只知道朗姆洛没有杀掉他（他知道自己和史蒂夫的事儿让阿尔法蒙受了多大的耻辱），他知道朗姆洛在抱着雅沙和吉利安时会露出真心实意的微笑，他知道朗姆洛不在乎他毫不遵守欧米茄的规矩、允许他在猎场上压过自己的风头，他也知道朗姆洛总是回到他的床上、从没有过任何情人。这是爱吗，詹姆斯不知道，他觉得晕眩，他试图回忆与史蒂夫在一起时的一切，可却又无从比较，他们没有经历过他与朗姆洛经历过的一切，他与史蒂夫只是两个傻乎乎的小孩子，他们之间的感情是那么地纯粹，不用去思考彼此的身份差异，不用去思考继承人，就只有他们两个人，在黑暗中握紧彼此的手，享受那点儿隐秘的乐趣。他曾经那样沉迷于史蒂夫的眼睛，它们是温暖的，令人安心的，就像史蒂夫本人给詹姆斯的感觉。史蒂夫叫他“巴基”的柔软声音，史蒂夫温暖的怀抱，那是詹姆斯少年时代最美好的回忆。

可他已经不是孩子了，当他决定与史蒂夫分享禁果那一天，他就长大了，他选择抛弃自己的身份地位，选择抛弃他的婚约，选择和史蒂夫离开，可他没想到朗姆洛不肯放手。詹姆斯把脸埋进朗姆洛的颈窝，阿尔法的身体很暖和，他枕着朗姆洛的肩膀，听着阿尔法的呼吸声，他们的心跳渐渐同步，他感觉到朗姆洛将他搂紧，感觉到阿尔法的嘴唇划过他的额头，朦胧间朗姆洛似乎想要抽身离开，詹姆斯无意识地抓紧了阿尔法的身体，他听到了朗姆洛的叹息声，感觉到朗姆洛重又回到他怀里，并用大氅将他紧紧裹住，这一次他终于安稳地睡着了。在意识陷入黑暗前，詹姆斯想，史蒂夫应该已经逃走了。

史蒂夫坐在马背上回望黑色的城堡，他知道他的巴基就在那儿，但他回不去了，巴基已经做出了选择，他们的儿子史蒂文在他身后，这少年人的脾性不像巴基，也不太像史蒂夫，他稳重地骑在马背上，望着自己陌生的父亲：“走吧。”

史蒂夫长叹了一口气，调转马头，史蒂文和他的朋友紧跟着他，一行三人离开城堡，向通往长城的密道进发。他们纵马狂奔，穿越雪地和森林，在进入密道前史蒂夫又一次回顾，城堡已经化成一个小小的阴影，几乎消失在地平线外。

我会回来的，巴基。史蒂夫想，策马越过了长城防线。


	6. Chapter 6

他们的第三个孩子出生在一个夏日傍晚。

北方的夏日凉爽宜人，却总是异常短暂。新生儿又是一个阿尔法，詹姆斯觉得朗姆洛应该很高兴。幼子出生两个月后就能抬头了，朗姆洛脸上的笑容也多了起来，他用自己的名字命名这个孩子，他叫他小布洛克，可见他对第二个阿尔法儿子的钟爱。他们有三个孩子，雅沙长得极像詹姆斯，却有着阿尔法父亲的黑发黑眼，吉利安和小布洛克则更像朗姆洛，简直没有半点詹姆斯的影子。

某个夏末的傍晚，詹姆斯用一块柔软的细麻布包裹住小布洛克，婴儿已经长出了浓密的黑发，半闭着眼睛，含着母亲的乳头，露出一个微笑来。阿尔法就在这时走进房间，他站在门边看着这画面，詹姆斯回头看他，自史蒂夫离开后，这是他第一次从朗姆洛身上感受到一种平和的喜悦。朗姆洛的目光落在小布洛克脸上，随即望向了欧米茄敞开的胸口。现在是正午，天气十分暖和，詹姆斯也只穿了一条细麻的睡袍，前胸完全敞开，露出半边胸口。小布洛克吃饱了，满足地砸着嘴唇，朗姆洛走过来，把小阿尔法从詹姆斯手中抱过来，轻轻放到肩膀上拍打。小布洛克打了个响亮的饱嗝，满足地在父亲肩头睡去，手指紧紧抓着父亲的衣领。詹姆斯已经拉好了睡袍，他知道朗姆洛喜欢看自己给孩子们哺乳，那让他觉得不自在，但他不想破坏眼前这平和的一刻。他把小布洛克的床弹得松松软软的，朗姆洛将熟睡的婴儿放进去，两个人低头看着这个孩子，不约而同地转头望着对方相视一笑。

詹姆斯剪掉了及肩的长发，现在他的头发就像少年时一样短了。朗姆洛伸手抚摸他耳后的一丝柔软的棕发，将他拉过来，亲吻他的脸颊。他闻起来像是小布洛克，甜美安详。詹姆斯稍微侧头以便他亲吻自己颈侧的咬痕，那里是阿尔法最爱的地方之一，他以为朗姆洛想要做爱，但阿尔法吻过他后，只是将他轻轻搂在怀里，一只手似乎无意识地垂落到他胸前，指尖刷过他因哺乳而肿胀的乳头。詹姆斯躲闪了一下，朗姆洛也没在意，他只是搂着詹姆斯，低头看着自己的儿子，他脸上的表情变得越来越柔和，詹姆斯觉得他是真的爱这个孩子，并由衷地为他的诞生而喜悦。他们并肩站了一会儿，朗姆洛松开了手，转身离开了房间，一句话也没说过。詹姆斯习惯了他的沉默，自从史蒂夫之后，朗姆洛变得比过去更为沉默寡言，詹姆斯觉得他也许仍恨自己，可他们的生活仍照常，表面上看来他仍是北方领主尊贵的妻子，朗姆洛倒是取消了雅沙的婚约，那孩子在史蒂文离开后不久就进入了情热，现在正在经历第二次情热的折磨。他今年十三岁，情热期过得混乱不堪，靠着母亲给他的一点儿镇定的草药支撑。詹姆斯见小布洛克熟睡着，便打算去看看雅沙。他走到雅沙的房间去，看到雅沙躺在床上发呆。当第一次情热结束后他曾偷偷对詹姆斯抱怨，说自己一点儿也不享受当一个欧米茄。那时詹姆斯无话可说，只能替他把汗湿的长发梳理好，告诉他如果他不想要阿尔法，那么他就可以自由自在地一直过下去。现在他看着遭受情热折磨的儿子，想起自己的情热，不免担忧又心痛，他坐到雅沙身后，让他的孩子枕上自己的大腿，轻轻抚摸他的长发，“如果你遇见合意的阿尔法，就告诉我，那样你就不用独自受苦了。”

“爸爸不会同意的。”雅沙可怜巴巴地说，“他说有地位的欧米茄一定要做对家族有益的事儿。”他的手里还紧抓着一件带着淡淡的少年阿尔法气息的外套不放。詹姆斯认出那件皮革外套是史蒂文的，他觉得这有点儿不妥当，但他不忍心剥夺雅沙仅有的这点儿慰藉，“他爱你，你看，他到底没有逼你和那个老头结婚不是吗？”

雅沙眨了眨眼睛，似乎想要说些什么，但他最终只是转开视线，不去看詹姆斯的眼睛。史蒂文离开后他总是显得有些郁郁寡欢，起初詹姆斯以为他们兄弟两个年纪相仿，从小一起长大，骤然分开难免不舍，但当他发现雅沙偷了史蒂文的外套来熬过情热后，心里隐隐有些担忧。随即他又想起史蒂文远在长城之外，再也不会回来了，那是唯一能保他们父子平安的办法。詹姆斯看着自己唯一的欧米茄孩子，在他那双深色的眼睛中看到了一点儿属于阿尔法父亲的狂热与执着，这时候他才明白，也许雅沙外表像自己，但个性上也许更像阿尔法父亲呢。詹姆斯想着自己的古怪境遇，真不希望那些事儿也发生在雅沙身上，他抚摸着自己的儿子，直到雅沙慢慢睡着，才站起来替他盖好薄毯。他想把雅沙手里那件史蒂文的外套拿走，但想了又想，还是随他去了，毕竟史蒂文再也不会回来了。

想到被自己舍弃的爱人与孩子，詹姆斯觉得心里一个角落空荡荡的，彻底坍塌下去，再没什么能填补。他回到自己的房间，老嬷嬷告诉他吉利安和小布洛克都很好，不需要他挂念，詹姆斯便在睡袍外加了一件斗篷，走出了房间。他来到史蒂文最喜欢的那处高台，眺望远方的长城。这是个很晴朗的夏日，天空一丝云朵都没有，他能看到长城的边界，以及长城外雾茫茫的雪山。他不由得开始想象史蒂夫现在过着什么样的生活，他能照顾好自己、照顾好史蒂文吗？他们父子相处得如何？可别像两头斗牛一样处处相对才好。他坐在那儿望着远方，心也飘远了，飘到了长城之外，在那里他抛却名誉，放弃身份，他只是一个自由人，自己选择他的阿尔法，他和史蒂夫会有一个幸福的家庭，他们可以一起狩猎，他的弓箭那样好，一定能逮到足够的猎物。他们会有很多小孩，都有金色的头发和天蓝色的眼睛，他想着史蒂夫错过的时光，想着他被夺取的成为父亲的权力，他的心中充满了酸楚，说不上是恨意还是惆怅。他听到了阿尔法沉稳的脚步声，有些惊讶地发现朗姆洛也来了，朗姆洛走到城墙边，顺着詹姆斯的目光远望：“你想走，不是吗？”

詹姆斯无言一对，一半的他想要越过长城、回到史蒂夫身边，而另一半的他则想要留在这栋他视之为家的城堡里，照顾他的三个孩子，陪伴他的阿尔法。他点了点头，又摇了摇头。朗姆洛似乎一点儿也不意外詹姆斯的反应，他在他身边坐下，靠上詹姆斯，意外孩子气地枕上了詹姆斯的大腿。詹姆斯低头看着阿尔法的脸，他们的距离如此之近，他这才意识到朗姆洛鬓边已经有了一丝白发。他伸出手指抚摸阿尔法剃得短短的鬓角，以及他眼角的皱纹。朗姆洛老了，脸颊比过去更消瘦，詹姆斯的指尖追着朗姆洛那仿佛是刀刻斧砸出来的颧骨线条，看着他半闭着的深色双眼，想着自己久远的记忆中，阿尔法尚年轻时的模样。他低头亲吻了阿尔法的额头，朗姆洛笑了一声，闭上眼睛把他拉低，吻他的嘴唇。詹姆斯觉得胸口发胀，想要后退，朗姆洛坐起来，一手钳制着他的后颈，另一只手撑着城墙，追逐着欧米茄柔软的嘴唇。他拉着詹姆斯，让他骑到自己身上，咬吻欧米茄光洁的脸颊和脖子，反复舔他颈后的标记。詹姆斯有点受不了他这样的挑逗，朗姆洛的手已经伸进了他的披风，钻进他的睡袍，温暖的手分开他的腿，手指插进了他腿间湿润的穴口。这是小布洛克出生后他们第一次亲密。朗姆洛按着詹姆斯，一只手打开他，另一只手有些急不可待地解开自己的长裤，他让欧米茄骑上自己的阴茎，阿尔法粗大的阴茎一下子就全部进入了那个温暖潮湿的洞穴。两个人都发出了舒适的呻吟声，忘却他们之间的种种，至少在肉体上他们总是能让彼此愉快的。詹姆斯依靠着阿尔法的肩膀，短发扫过阿尔法的脸颊，朗姆洛不停地戳进他体内，他看了一眼自己怀里的欧米茄，解开了他的披风，把他的睡袍领口扯开，探身含住了他红肿的乳头吸吮。詹姆斯难以抑制，把脸埋进阿尔法浓密的黑发间，他嗅着阿尔法熟悉的辛辣气味，勉力让自己别尖叫出声。阿尔法吸吮的力度远胜娇嫩的婴儿，很快他的乳头就开始分泌汁液，溢满阿尔法的嘴，有一些甚至沿着他的下巴流出来，弄湿了他的短须。

詹姆斯的脸涨得通红，他把脸颊埋进朗姆洛肩膀，身体在阿尔法的顶弄下颠簸起伏，朗姆洛咬着他的乳头，松开被自己玩弄得越发红肿的肉里，舌头卷上另一边乳头时吸吮。詹姆斯小声沉吟着，不自觉地仰望天空，夏末的北方晴空是如此碧蓝，令他想起了史蒂夫的双眼。他闭紧了双眼，胸口被吸吮得一阵酥麻，下体紧裹着阿尔法的阴茎，他们同时达到高潮，谁都没有动一下，就这样在城堡最高处幕天席地地拥抱依偎，但他们的心似乎都不在这里。

绵绵晴空向北延伸，一只渡鸦飞过长城，没入极北的密林中。史蒂夫坐在一处高地上，长城以北要更冷一些，他披着一件兽皮缝制的大衣，嘴里含着一片树叶，他吹着那片树叶，发出了呜咽的声音，慢慢汇成一曲小调。马蹄声响起，史蒂文利落地跳下马，望着阿尔法父亲的背影。史蒂夫常常溜出野人的营地，在高台上吹这首曲子，他想问史蒂夫这是不是南方的小调儿，北境人只有在狩猎时才会吹响号角，平日里是无暇听乐曲的。史蒂夫听到了马蹄声，回头看着自己的儿子，他对眼前的小阿尔法显得有些局促，史蒂文走到他身边坐下，“你在吹什么？”他没有叫过史蒂夫父亲，也许这听起来是一种背叛，但在史蒂文心中，他的父亲是抚养他长大的朗姆洛公爵，史蒂夫也并没有强求过，他拍了拍史蒂文的肩膀，看着眼前这张和自己年少时一模一样的脸孔：“你母亲以前最喜欢的曲子。”

史蒂文摇摇头，他的母亲是不喜欢听曲子的，他所知道的母亲是个彻头彻尾的北境人，从不穿史蒂夫画稿中（他见过许多，藏在史蒂夫的马鞍袋里）那些华丽的南方衣裳，也不听小曲，在照顾子嗣、打理城堡之余，他的母亲喜欢狩猎，喜欢骑着快马在密林间驰骋，他曾数次见到父亲与母亲并肩骑行，彼此较劲，看谁能射中最多的猎物，而母亲总是会赢。史蒂夫想象中那个穿着轻薄的袍子，纵声大笑、喜欢听小调、喜欢跳舞的母亲是如此的陌生。而当史蒂夫谈起年轻时的詹姆斯时，史蒂文想到的却是雅沙。他想象着雅沙穿着南方式样的袍子，随着乐曲翩翩起舞的模样，意识到自己其实非常想他。雅沙今年十三岁，说不定已经成年，也许早被嫁出城堡了。史蒂文在野人中生活了一年，起初对于他们自由自在的择偶习俗很是吃惊，随即他意识到像史蒂夫这样孑然一身的成年阿尔法，和像自己这样已经十四岁，却仍未标记欧米茄的才是异类。他们父子俩与这块冻土格格不入，可野人们偏偏又很拥戴史蒂夫，有许多成熟的欧米茄都想钻进史蒂夫的营帐，可他的心就和这片土地一样冻结得紧紧的，绝不对任何人敞开。史蒂文望着湛蓝的天空，他的心思飘远了，好奇雅沙现在在做什么。那个被父亲宠坏了的孩子也许已经有过第一次情热，他习惯了雅沙的气味，他闻起来很像母亲，又带了一点朗姆洛公爵的辛辣。史蒂夫忽然转头看他，脸上带着一个欣慰的笑：“想起你的心上人了？”成熟的阿尔法能够分辨出少年阿尔法气息中的情欲气味，史蒂文涨红了脸：“没有！”他矢口否认，史蒂夫笑了：“没事，这里是长城以北，咱们没有那么多规矩，要是看中了哪个欧米茄，只要他或她也爱你，我会祝福你们的。”

史蒂文仍带一些稚嫩的脸上露出了一抹苦笑，他心中确实有一个欧米茄，可没有人会祝福他的。

史蒂夫没有在说什么，他现在已经很了解这个儿子了，史蒂文不像巴基，也不太像他自己，相较其他少年阿尔法来说，史蒂文似乎过于早慧，也异常沉默。史蒂夫起先以为他并不情愿随自己来到野人的国度，但史蒂文适应得很好，日常与其他野人相处也十分融洽。后来史蒂夫才慢慢意识到，在朗姆洛身边作为一个欧米茄的私生子而长大，在史蒂文身上留下了不可扭转的痕迹。他拍了拍儿子的肩膀，丢掉了手里的那片绿叶，站起来走下高岗：“走吧，去看看咱们的人民，冬天要来了。”

史蒂文呆呆地望着阿尔法的背影，他知道史蒂夫这句话意味着什么，这一年中他的阿尔法父亲已经集结了所有的野人部落，正要越过长城，回到北方去。他的手抚上了自己腰间的剑，离开北方前母亲将这把剑偷给他，他带着刻着父亲名字的剑，可他仍觉得自己是一个私生子。回到北方去吧，他心里想，这时候浮现在他年轻的双眼前的，却是弟弟雅沙深色的眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

第一批野人越过防线时，朗姆洛正在与詹姆斯商量初秋的收割工作。听到前哨传来的消息，朗姆洛的脸色变得阴沉，他看了一眼站在身旁的詹姆斯，詹姆斯的脸变得十分苍白，他的手攥紧了长桌上摆着的地图，低头不去看朗姆洛的眼睛。朗姆洛冷笑了一声，从他手里把地图拿过来：“回去吧。”他说，他极少这样在外人面前对待詹姆斯——像普通的阿尔法对待他们的欧米茄那样颐指气使，但詹姆斯什么都没说，他点了点头，离开了会议厅，北方诸位封臣在他背后窃窃私语，他如芒在背，不由得加快了脚步，跑回自己的卧房。他跑到窗边，推开窗望向北方的长城，史蒂夫还是做了蠢事，他要带着野人挥师南下，将整个北方卷入战火。詹姆斯宁愿相信这场战争的原因是长城以北的贫瘠土地，他木然地站着，老嬷嬷抱过小布洛克，小心提醒他小爵爷饿了，詹姆斯心不在焉地将儿子抱到胸前抚育，他望着小布洛克仍滚圆稚嫩的脸颊，恐惧在心中弥漫。他的三个孩子中，雅沙是个欧米茄，在战争中尤其危险，吉利安和小布洛克都是稚儿，极易凋零，他要如何才能在战火中保护三个孩子？还有他的史蒂文，他也同意父亲的决定吗？史蒂文还那样年轻，要如何在野人的队伍里保护自己？小布洛克体会不到母亲心中的煎熬，自顾自吮吸着，很快就露出饱足的笑容来。詹姆斯低头亲了亲他圆胖的脸蛋儿，让老嬷嬷把雅沙和吉利安都带来。两个孩子很快就来了，雅沙正在学编结，吉利安手里攥着一把小木剑，两个孩子看着母亲，似乎不明白为什么要在这个时候见他们。詹姆斯将小布洛克放回摇篮，转身对年纪稍长的雅沙说：“从今天开始你不许离开城堡，最好待在自己的屋子，和吉利安在一块儿。”雅沙眨了眨眼睛，他从未见过母亲脸色如此苍白，他想要问什么，城堡外响起了悠扬绵长的号角声。那不是狩猎的短促集结号，那是长城外来的预警，意味着野人的军队正要南下。雅沙是个聪明的孩子，跟着詹姆斯学过许多北方的历史，一听到这个号角声他就明白了，他拉紧了吉利安的手，不安地看着母亲：“要打仗了？”

詹姆斯缓缓点了点头，雅沙瞪大眼睛，眼角带了一点湿意：“那史蒂文怎么办呢？”

詹姆斯把墙上挂着的弓摘下来，弹了弹弓弦，确认它还能用：“我也不知道，”他轻声说，“备好你的弓箭。”

这一整天詹姆斯都待在自己的房间里，忍受着极度的焦炉和恐惧。欧米茄互子的本性令他备受煎熬，他不准孩子们离开自己的房间，吉利安和小布洛克还好说，雅沙很快就觉得无趣，但又不敢违背母亲的命令。他和吉利安站在窗边望着外面的庭院，他们的阿尔法父亲已经披上战甲，正在集结城中的军队。现在是秋收的忙季，封臣们都不在城堡中，等他们集结军队赶来，最快也要七天时间。詹姆斯抱着小布洛克，不安地想着史蒂夫是否故意挑选了这个时机——一旦攻破他们的城堡，北方便不足为虑了。他站到孩子们身后，向下看着自己的阿尔法，朗姆洛看起来并不慌乱，北方多年不曾有战事，野人这次大规模集结，令所有北方人都有些措手不及，好在朗姆洛自幼遵循家训，从未放松警惕，因此防务工作还算井井有条。渡鸦早已经送出，城外燃起了狼烟，詹姆斯只希望他们的封臣们能尽快赶到。天色渐渐昏暗，城墙上守卫的军士增添了一倍，火把将整座城堡照亮，现在已经是晚餐时间了，詹姆斯放下小布洛克，叮嘱老嬷嬷看好他，一只手拉着雅沙，一只手拉着吉利安，走向了餐厅。朗姆洛已经坐在那儿了，雅沙怯生生地看着父亲，吉利安虽然只有六岁，但已经颇懂事了，没有像往常一样扑向父亲撒娇，而是乖乖地行礼问好。朗姆洛看起来很疲惫，肩膀低垂，一只手中握着酒杯，他已经很久没有喝过酒了。他对两个孩子招了招手，吉利安先扑进他怀里，雅沙看了看母亲，也走了过去。朗姆洛张开双手，将两个孩子抱进怀中，亲了亲他们的脸颊：“去吃饭吧，”他说，“晚餐有你们喜欢的松鸡。”两个孩子听话地坐下，佣人端上了餐点，朗姆洛却站起来对詹姆斯说：“过来。”他往外走，詹姆斯便跟上他，阿尔法的马靴沉重地踩上地板，铠甲碰撞，发出刺耳的摩擦声。他们穿过长长的走廊，来到城外，朗姆洛低头看着城墙，詹姆斯则站在他身后，他没有穿斗篷，夜晚有些冷，他的肩膀不自觉地缩了缩，不知道朗姆洛有什么话要说。

“那个杂种还是放不下你，不是吗？”朗姆洛双手撑着自己的城堡，望着远方的夜空，第一颗星星已经升起，北方人叫它孤星，南方人叫它月亮的情人。詹姆斯无可分辨，他想说野人历来会在秋收时骚动，因为长城外实在资源贫乏，他们很难饱腹，但野人从未如此大规模集结，他们的队伍很有秩序，正分批越过长城，没有一定的组织能力，是无法做到让这些部落统一与北方为敌的。他的嘴唇张了张，最终还是没有说什么。朗姆洛笑了一声：“我的人说该让你离开，让罗杰斯带你走，他们觉得用一个欧米茄换一场战争挺公平，你觉得呢？”

詹姆斯木然看着朗姆洛，他知道朗姆洛的封臣大都不喜欢自己，他出身南方，曾令朗姆洛蒙羞，身边带着私生子，未能给朗姆洛生下足够多的子女，且又不愿像个普通的欧米茄那样满足于操持家务、照顾子嗣。他在北方无可依靠，从前他的记忆浑浑噩噩的时候，也没有在意过这些，而当他从迷雾中醒来，才意识到朗姆洛为了留住他，定然无数次力排众议，或许因此失去了不少封臣的支持也说不定。他轻声问：“你也这么想吗？”被阿尔法舍弃，一个欧米茄总会本能地感觉到痛苦，詹姆斯只觉得自己的心中空落落的，说不上是疼痛还是麻木。朗姆洛瞪着他，阿尔法深色的眼睛里映着火光，他猛地把詹姆斯搂进怀里，牙齿咬住他颈间的咬痕：“你是我的。”他恶狠狠地说，“永远别想离开我，就算到了地狱，我也会抓着你不放。”

这一刻，詹姆斯不知道自己是安心还是解脱，他顺从地搂住阿尔法的身体，让他的牙齿与嘴唇在自己颈间肆虐，他枕着阿尔法坚实的肩膀，侧头看夜空中的孤星，它是那么闪亮，照应着旅人的归家之路，除了朗姆洛的怀抱，詹姆斯无处可去。

起先野人只是小规模地挑衅，洗劫村庄，掠夺城池，也许是有了史蒂夫的约束，这一次他们的行动颇有节制，没有像过去那样屠杀无辜的村民。但这也造成了大量难民流入城堡，城中粮草越来越匮乏，封臣们陆续赶来，加入北方防线。四天后野人们在距离城堡五十英里外集结，前哨探到了大批的帐篷和兵马。野人们的武器都很粗陋，多是自制的石头，以及少量北方流入的铁器。但他们人数众多，占据了优势，且有不少奔马。第五天早上，一位野人送来了一封信，信送到时朗姆洛正在与封臣们商议防卫，他认出了送信来的野人，正是那日与史蒂夫一同被捕、又一同逃走的黑皮肤骑士，这位来自盛夏之地的人自称是威尔森家的山姆，他呈上来自“野人之王”的信，朗姆洛冷笑：“那个杂种的头衔倒不小。”他的封臣们都大笑起来，污言秽语地嘲弄这位“野人之王”，山姆不反驳，只等着朗姆洛打开那封信。朗姆洛抖开羊皮纸，低头看信，这封信确实来自史蒂夫，省略了诸多寒暄，直截了当地提出要野人迁入长城以南，割据领地，一个字也没有提到詹姆斯。

“他倒是光明正大，”朗姆洛冷笑，将信丢还给山姆，“怎么，他没有对野人提起过，十几年前他如何侮辱了我的家族、强占了我的妻子？像他这样毫无名誉可言的杂种，有什么值得信赖的？威尔森家的山姆，回去告诉罗杰斯那个杂种，北方人不怕他的军队，让那些该死的野人来吧，我们会拿起武器，捍卫我们自己的土地，北方有北方的秩序，野人们就该待在长城外！”他的封臣们高声喝彩，信使山姆早知道会是这个结果，毫不意外地离开了城堡。这一天晚上，朗姆洛回到卧室时，詹姆斯已经躺在床上了，他还没睡着，低头看着自己怀里的小布洛克，稚儿睡得很熟，一点儿也不知道城堡外正要天翻地覆。听到阿尔法的脚步声，他回头望着他，目光湿润，带着无声的恳求：“我们能不能……把孩子们送到南方去？”

“我不会向南方人摇尾乞怜，”朗姆洛冷冰冰地说，一件一件脱下自己的铠甲，“你觉得我没能力保护我自己的崽子？”

“不……”他过于强盛的阿尔法气味令詹姆斯不适，詹姆斯别过脸，手指抚摸小布洛克浓密的黑发，“我只是害怕。”

朗姆洛没有回答，他把儿子抱起来放回摇篮，脱掉了身上的罩袍和马裤，赤身爬上床，将詹姆斯搂进怀里：“我再问你一次，”他的脸埋进詹姆斯颈后，嗅着欧米茄带着焦虑的气味，“如果我放你走，你愿意和罗杰斯那杂种走吗？”

詹姆斯在他怀里转了个身，一只手扶上朗姆洛的脸，指尖磨蹭着他的胡须，然后扶上他的黑发。多年来朗姆洛始终将后颈的头发剃得短短的，只有顶心的黑发长到足以缠绕上詹姆斯的手指。他借着明亮的月光，看着自己指尖那些意外柔软的黑色发丝，数着其中掺杂的白发，然后他探头亲吻了阿尔法的额头：“我不走。”他很坚定地说，第一次让自己做出了选择。

然而他还有什么可选的呢，他心中那属于盛夏的炙热恋情已经随着他的过去一起葬送，他现在属于凛冬，他与眼前的阿尔法孕育了三个孩子，他的根在北方，他们的羁绊太深，他再也离不开了。朗姆洛没有说话，过了片刻他翻身将詹姆斯压在身下，这一次他的声音温柔了许多：“别害怕。”他吻着欧米茄的脸，柔软的嘴唇，含着他甜蜜的舌头不放，含糊地说，“我会保护你，没人能带走你，我发誓。我们不能送走孩子们，我信不过南方人。”

詹姆斯闭上眼睛，搂住了阿尔法坚实的身体，他知道朗姆洛会保护他们，为了保护他的家族，阿尔法什么都会做，而这才是让詹姆斯最害怕的。他不能想象朗姆洛在战场上与史蒂夫相对，也不愿看到史蒂文站在北方的对立面，他的心被撕裂了，一方面是他少年时难以忘怀的热恋，另一方面是他相守多年的丈夫与幼子。哪怕只有眼前这一刻，詹姆斯也乐意沉醉，暂时忘记一切。他在阿尔法的怀抱中沉沦，在他的阴茎进入自己时喜极而泣，亲吻阿尔法深色的双眼。

“别怕，詹姆斯，别怕……”在昏沉入睡前，詹姆斯听到阿尔法疲累的声音，感觉到他的嘴唇不停地亲吻自己的肩膀。

“我有多爱你啊，你这个傻乎乎的漂亮娃娃，什么都不懂……”詹姆斯听到阿尔法沙哑疲累的声音，他以为那是自己的错觉，他转身将自己埋进阿尔法胸口，他觉得一双有力坚实的臂膀将他紧紧搂住，圈进一个只有他们的小小世界，他觉得安全、温暖，终于在阿尔法熟悉的铁血气味中沉入黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8

战争爆发了，第一日朗姆洛勒令詹姆斯留在城堡，保护他们的孩子。詹姆斯想要反抗，他想与阿尔法并肩作战，北方也是他的家乡，他不能坐视野人们侵占他赖以生存的土地。他听到北方诸侯窃窃私语，他们到现在都以为他与罗杰斯勾结、会在背后捅朗姆洛一刀。朗姆洛递给他一把锋锐的剑，在出城前搂紧他的肩膀，在他耳边说：“我信不过别人保护我们的孩子。”

詹姆斯握紧了剑，这是朗姆洛的剑，护手上方雕着一个银色的骷髅。朗姆洛的手抚上他的下颚，轻轻吻了他的嘴唇，然后便头也不回地离开了。

詹姆斯目送阿尔法远去，随即换上了自己的猎装，他把孩子们都集结在房间里，雅沙手里握着自己的弓箭，那是父亲送给他的成人礼物，他背后的箭囊装得满满的，从九岁起他就随母亲练习弓箭，他在这项技艺上颇有天赋。詹姆斯不常用剑，但他膂力强劲，挥动朗姆洛的重剑也不成问题。他将剑悬在腰间，命令朗姆洛的亲卫队保护吉利安和小布洛克，自己则带着雅沙攀上城墙高处。野人大军兵临城下，在护城河外集结。现在是深秋，护城河已经结冻，好在朗姆洛提前放光了河水，不至于让野人有机会沿着冰面越过壕沟。北方诸侯的军队列在护城河对岸守卫吊桥，詹姆斯眺望野人的队伍，他看到了一匹桃花马，马上坐着他的盛夏情人，他身侧则跟着他们的儿子。距离太远，詹姆斯只能勉强辨认出史蒂夫的身形，雅沙也认出了史蒂文，他拉住了母亲的衣袖，怯生生地说：“那不是史蒂文吗？他背叛了我们吗？”

詹姆斯转头看着雅沙，他在儿子深黑色的双眼中看到了迷茫和痛苦，他抚摸雅沙的黑发，亲吻他的额头：“他不是个朗姆洛，而你是。”

雅沙咬住了嘴唇，显然无法接受这个答案。詹姆斯这才注意到雅沙身上穿着史蒂文的一件短袄，战火在即，詹姆斯无暇逼问儿子的心事，但他心中有了某种不祥的预感。野人率先发动了进攻，詹姆斯望着城外的奔马和烟尘，那些野人们砍伐了许多树木，想要就近造桥，跨过护城河。詹姆斯低头望着他们，从背上摘下长弓，咬牙瞄准了冲在队伍前列、肩扛粗木的野人，搭弓引箭，只一箭就射穿了那个野人的膝盖。野人猝不及防摔倒在地，圆木从他肩头滑落，连带他身后的几个野人一起狼狈摔倒。朗姆洛抬头望他，詹姆斯低头对他勉强笑了笑。朗姆洛对身侧的一个封臣说了些什么，那个封臣对朗姆洛点头行礼，随即跑上城墙，在詹姆斯面前停下脚步低头致意：“大人，公爵说城墙上的弓箭队都归您统领。”

詹姆斯不想要这个结果，他不想真正站在史蒂夫的对立面，他知道史蒂夫看到自己射出那支箭，他没有回头的余地了。他看到史蒂夫纵马奔向最前线，詹姆斯僵硬地站着，雅沙又轻轻拉了拉他的手，詹姆斯闭上眼睛，对弓箭队下令：“列队——”

弓箭手们列队站齐，随着詹姆斯的号令拉弓，引箭，羽箭如暴雨般射向野人的前线，詹姆斯看到史蒂夫父子用长剑挡掉羽箭，看到他们的防线不得不被迫后撤，他没有意识到自己一直紧紧攥着雅沙的手，直到野人的队伍撤到弓箭手的射程之外，他才仿佛瘫软了一般，扶住城墙小声喘息。雅沙无声地贴近了母亲的身体，少年欧米茄的气息很好地抚慰了詹姆斯的焦虑，詹姆斯又看了一眼城外，拉着雅沙的手走下了城墙。这一整天野人们没有再试图进攻，入夜后朗姆洛回到了卧室里，在看过三个孩子后他回到詹姆斯床边，詹姆斯木然坐在床上，身上仍穿着白天时的那套猎装。朗姆洛在他面前站定，一只手抬起他的下颚，低头看他的脸：“怎么了？”

“你是故意的。”詹姆斯小声说，双眼无神地望着阿尔法的脸，朗姆洛轻笑，“帮我脱掉这个。”他指了指自己的盔甲，詹姆斯站起来替他解开肩甲，然后是胸甲、护臂和护手。当他的双手伸到朗姆洛背后、想要解开他的背甲时，阿尔法将他紧紧搂住，“你选择了我，你得让罗杰斯明白你选择了我。”

詹姆斯依偎着他，过了片刻他继续手上的动作，终于他脱掉了朗姆洛身上全部的铠甲，朗姆洛终于轻松地舒展了一下身体，揉了揉自己酸痛的肩膀，将整理铠甲的詹姆斯重又搂进怀里，解开了他的外套和罩衫，略有些冰冷的手按上欧米茄肿胀的胸口：“小布洛克吃饱了吗？”没等詹姆斯回答，他便低头吮吸欧米茄的乳头，将他的身体按进了柔软的床铺。

战争持续了七天，到第七天早上，城外堆满了野人的尸体，几乎能将护城河填平。野人们攻破了城墙一角，潮水般涌入堡垒，每一个北方人都拿起武器战斗。詹姆斯听着城墙上传来的钟声，明白他最害怕的一刻还是到来了，他抱紧了小布洛克，雅沙紧搂着吉利安，朗姆洛命令他们躲到城墙下的密道里，密道由巨石堆砌而成，很难从外部攻破。詹姆斯将孩子们带进了密道，这里藏着其他欧米茄与孩子们，所有无力战斗的人都在这里，詹姆斯坐在一个角落，小布洛克大声哭泣，他只得把那孩子抱到胸前，让他含上自己的乳头，好安静上片刻。吉利安乖巧地靠着哥哥雅沙，玩着手里的一把木剑。雅沙一只手搂着吉利安，另一只手握着自己的弓，安静地坐着，脸色苍白，黑发散乱地垂在肩膀上。城墙太厚，他们听不到外面的声音，所有人在黑暗中无声等待着恐怖的战斗结束，有些人望着詹姆斯窃窃私语，詹姆斯却无暇顾及，好容易哄睡了小布洛克，他站起来活动了一下酸痛的肩膀，想要离开这个让他窒息的地穴。城堡外，史蒂夫骑着桃花马四处狂奔，想要寻找巴基的身影，他纵马进入了城堡，看着这栋囚禁了巴基十余年的地方，他下马奔跑，跑过长而黑暗的走廊，跑过宴会厅，跑过一级又一级台阶。他那属于南方夏日的爱人，十余年来就在这个昏暗阴沉的地方日渐凋零，他找到了巴基的寝室，那里满是欧米茄留下来的甜蜜气味，混合着朗姆洛令人不悦的烟尘味道。居室空无一人，巴基和他的孩子们都不在，史蒂夫回头，看到朗姆洛全副披挂，站在走廊外，一只手里的长剑上不断滴着血。

“罗杰斯，”朗姆洛看起来十分疲累，他的脸上有几道擦伤，腰间一处伤口渗着血珠，史蒂夫也并没多好，他的肩膀后方中了一剑，整条左膀都有些酸麻，“他不在这儿，你找不到他，他选择了我。”

史蒂夫握紧了手里的剑，“你强迫了他，他那时候受了伤，什么都不记得，你强迫了他，你让他接二连三为你生下孩子、将他囚禁在这座见鬼的城堡里，你竟然敢说他选择了你？”

朗姆洛无谓地笑了笑：“那又怎么样？罗杰斯，该结束了，死了这么多人，我累了，你也累了，要我说，我们俩解决这件事儿，怎么样？我的子民不该死，你大概也不想让你的那些宝贝野人们都给北方陪葬，不是吗？”

史蒂夫摘掉了头盔，他的金发上染着烟灰和血迹，他的脸上也带着擦伤，他丢掉了头盔，举起了手里的剑：“我早就想这么做了。”

朗姆洛也摘掉了自己被砍断的肩甲，两个阿尔法像是两只斗鸡般扑向彼此，在这狭窄的长廊中开始了缠斗。史蒂文追随父亲来到城堡中，他远远看到朗姆洛和史蒂夫的决斗，掉头往下，来到了城底的密道，他对着机关轻轻说：“是我。”

詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛扑到门边打开了石门，他的长子站在那儿，比一年前高了一些，也强壮了一些，更像他的阿尔法父亲了。

“史蒂文……”詹姆斯拥抱了他，史蒂文回抱了母亲，他想念詹姆斯身上的气息。他越过詹姆斯，看到了角落里的雅沙，雅沙也比一年前高了一些，头发长了，披在肩后，越来越像母亲。直到这时候史蒂文才终于明白自己有多想念他，他轻轻挣开詹姆斯的怀抱，走向了雅沙，他才迈出了几步，雅沙已经跑过来一头扎进他怀里。已经有过情热的欧米茄的气息芬芳怡人，史蒂文抬手紧搂住欧米茄苗条的身体，他明白了他心中长久以来缺失的那一片角落终于被填满了。

“跟我走吧，到长城以北，那里都是自由人的土地，没人会逼你做不想做的事儿，你不用选择阿尔法。”他在雅沙耳边小声说，他的心脏砰砰跳动，生怕雅沙会拒绝他。

雅沙的脸埋在史蒂文颈中，这位只有一半血缘关系的兄长的气味比任何一个阿尔法都让他觉得安稳舒适，甚至比父亲朗姆洛的还要令他沉醉，在兄长的怀抱里，他终于明白了为什么自己总是喜欢粘着他，在初次度过情热、慌张不知所措时要用史蒂文的旧衣服来安抚自己。他想象着史蒂文口中的长城以北，自由乐土，那里没人知道他们是兄弟，他可以张开翅膀，尽情翱翔，不会担心父亲会把他嫁给哪个封臣。他抬起头看詹姆斯的脸，詹姆斯木然地望着他们，一句话也没有说。

雅沙轻轻推开了史蒂文，看到史蒂文漂亮的蓝眼睛中一闪而过的哀伤，他对他笑了，转身拥抱詹姆斯，“对不起，母亲，我不想做一个朗姆洛。”他说完，抓紧自己的弓，拉住史蒂文的手，头也不回地跑出了地道。詹姆斯没来得及抓住雅沙，他按紧剑，追着他们跑出了密道，他听到地窖在身后合上，却毫不在乎地一直跑，雅沙的身影消失在黑暗中，詹姆斯不肯放弃，他追着虚无的阴影，终于看到了仍在与彼此拼杀的史蒂夫与朗姆洛。两个阿尔法狼狈无比，长廊中满是他们混合着鲜血的气味，他们已经丢掉了铠甲和武器，靠着拳头与彼此搏斗，谁都不想先于对方倒下。仿佛感受到欧米茄焦虑的气息，他们不约而同地转头望着詹姆斯，对他伸出了手。朗姆洛叫他“詹姆斯”，史蒂夫叫他“巴基”，他们都想得到他，却都无法得到全部的他。詹姆斯看着他们，双脚牢牢钉在地面，他听到了城外的厮杀声，他的眼前被鲜血模糊了，他望了望朗姆洛，从他身上感受到强烈的渴望与愤怒，他又望向史蒂夫，史蒂夫的目光中含着太多眷恋与伤痛。他们停止了打斗，望着詹姆斯，两个人都渴望詹姆斯走向自己，詹姆斯深吸了一口气，他做出了选择，他是一个朗姆洛，可他想到了雅沙，雅沙已经跑远了，他唯一的欧米茄孩子，他与朗姆洛的掌中珠、笼中鸟，有着远胜父母的勇气，追随自由而去。那他的自由呢？他的自由在哪里？他要随史蒂夫去长城以北，从此过上野人的生活，像他梦中那样，与他少年时的挚爱终生厮守吗？还是要留在这栋冰冷的城堡里，在凛冬中拥抱掌握了他第二次人生的阿尔法，守着他们的子女，平静地过完一辈子？詹姆斯丢掉了手里的剑，他在朗姆洛脸上看到了背叛，在史蒂夫脸上看到了欣喜，他又丢掉了手里的弓，这次他在两个阿尔法脸上读到了困惑。他对着他们微笑，毫不犹豫地从窗口跳出去，越上城墙，他在乱军中灵活地奔跑，十几年来第一次，他仿佛回到了少年时的自己，那时候的他跑得多快啊，他的生活无忧无虑，常夏不息，花开不灭，他像个阿尔法一样学习弓箭，学习骑猎，他曾自由地选择自己的朋友，没有谁能挡住他奔跑的脚步。

我的名字是什么来着，詹姆斯心想，他闪开一个用长刀劈向他的野人，继续向城外奔跑。他听到阿尔法们在他身后叫喊他的名字，却没有回头。

朗姆洛叫他詹姆斯，史蒂夫叫他巴基，可他到底是谁呢？他属于朗姆洛，还是属于罗杰斯？

我是詹姆斯 巴恩斯，巴恩斯家的欧米茄，来自南方，长于北境，我不属于任何人，不依附任何人，我只是我。詹姆斯咬紧牙关，从一个骑士手里夺来一匹马。他跨上马，纵马狂奔，那匹马跑出凛冬之城，跑过护城河吊桥，跑向了长城以北。他听到身后的马蹄声，他回头望，朗姆洛和史蒂夫都在追逐他，雅沙和史蒂文不知所踪。詹姆斯露出了一个微笑，他知道自己脚下的路，他没有回头的余地了。他催打着身下的奔马，向北不断前进，他想起了雅沙，想起了吉利安，想起了小布洛克，他的心狂跳不止，他也想起了朗姆洛和史蒂夫，终于他的心里空落落的，什么都不剩下了，他望着北境延绵的晴空，继续催马向前，再也没有回过头。

 

尾声

雅沙从未见过长城以北的大雪，他坐在温暖的篝火边，望着山洞外的雪纷纷扬扬落下，将这片自由自在的土地染成一片无边无际的白。他坐在那儿，懒洋洋地看着雪花飘落，柔软的、略卷曲的黑发披在雪白的兽皮上，看起来异样鲜艳。史蒂文坐起来，把他搂进怀里，“你看什么呢？”

“雪。”雅沙低笑，“让我想起母亲。”

史蒂文顺着他的目光望向山洞外的雪花，他们的母亲现在又在哪里呢？史蒂夫独自返回长城以北，没多久就独自离开了，没有人知道他的下落。追随他的野人们有的回来了，有的留在长城以南继续斗争，朗姆洛的城堡里为詹姆斯举行了葬礼，他们说朗姆洛家的两个欧米茄都死在混战里了，留下可怜的公爵和他的两个阿尔法儿子。但史蒂文和雅沙都知道詹姆斯没有死，他们的母亲并不是手无缚鸡之力的弱者，他是北方最好的弓箭手，剑术也不坏。史蒂文枕着雅沙的肩膀，年轻的欧米茄这样好闻，他也想起了母亲的气息：“他自由了。”他小声说，他们都见惯了詹姆斯郁郁不乐的样子，从未想过他能有解脱的一日。

“是的，他自由了。”雅沙看着雪花，露出一个由衷的笑容，回头亲吻与自己有一半血缘的哥哥。詹姆斯终于自由了，而此刻，在长城以北，雅沙自己也是自由的，不再有朗姆洛的名字束缚他，不再有家族与责任，他抛弃了一切，从今而后的每一天，他将只为自己而活下去，就像他们的母亲那样。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始是一个新故事，仍是ABO狗血三角，现代背景，如无意外叉冬结局

星期六傍晚，巴基赤裸着上身，只穿着一条薄薄的短裤，瘫在自己公寓的沙发里，一动也不想动。他刚结束了又一个没有阿尔法陪伴的情热，周身酸痛，还没有恢复过来，正打算睡过这个晚上以及明天一整天，好应付下一周的工作。门铃响了，巴基懒得去开门，但那门铃固执地响个不停，他咒骂了一声，随手抓起一件T恤衫披上，没好气地打开了公寓门：“谁？！”

门外站着他的挚友史蒂夫，这个身高超过六尺、一头耀眼金发的英俊阿尔法半低着头，身上带着酒精的味道，双眼泛红，一进门就紧搂住巴基不放：“我们完了，巴基。”

巴基愣了愣，这才注意到史蒂夫左手无名指上空荡荡的，只留下一圈戴过婚戒的痕迹。他眨了眨眼，努力让自己别被史蒂夫强烈的阿尔法气味吸引，环住史蒂夫，轻轻拍了拍他的背：“嘿，大个子，怎么了？”他拉着史蒂夫在沙发上坐下，给他拿了一支冰啤酒，自己也打开了一瓶，喝了一口。史蒂夫接过啤酒，随手放到茶桌上，他似乎不需要更多酒精了，他的两只手无助地捋着自己的头发，最终将脸埋进掌心：“佩吉她……她说我们完了，她要求我搬出来。”

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”巴基小声说，一口气灌下一大口冰啤酒。史蒂夫和佩吉结婚已经三年了，他可没忘记三年前参加史蒂夫婚礼那天自己有多狼狈。他望着笑容完美的新娘与新郎，脸上带着虚伪的、几乎连自己都骗过的笑容，作为史蒂夫的伴郎致辞，按照传统讲了几个史蒂夫小时候的蠢故事，逗得宾客哈哈大笑。最后他举着香槟，隔着长桌对自己的挚友微笑，并向美丽的黑发新娘点头致意：“恭喜你，史蒂夫，老伙计，你终于找到合适的舞伴儿了，虽然你压根不会跳舞。”宾客又爆发出一阵善意的笑声，史蒂夫也笑了， 他拥抱了自己最好的朋友：“谢谢你，巴基，虽然你还是那么混蛋。”

“哪儿混蛋得过你啊。”巴基微笑，又亲吻了新娘佩吉的脸颊：“好姑娘，真可惜你同意嫁给这个傻瓜，好好对他吧。”他握住新人的手，目送他们坐上装饰着彩带的婚车离开、出发前往酒店度过新婚之夜，然后独自一个喝光了桌上的香槟，走回自己的单身公寓。

没人知道巴基 巴恩斯无可救药地爱着自己的好朋友，可现在那位好朋友娶了一个黑发的姑娘，为了自己的爱情抛下了他。日子总是要过下去的，巴基对自己说，哼着歌儿昏睡过去，这日子一过就是三年，现在史蒂夫失魂落魄地跑到自己的公寓，丢下这么一个惊天炸弹，巴基不由得为好友难过。他知道史蒂夫有多爱佩吉，他知道关于史蒂夫的一切，他仍爱着史蒂夫，但他从未指望得到史蒂夫，也无法为史蒂夫的婚姻状况而窃喜，他感受到了史蒂夫深切的悲伤，同情地在他身边坐下，环住他的肩膀，“你想聊聊吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，他紧靠着巴基，浓烈的阿尔法气味让刚结束情热的巴基皱起了眉毛，现在的时机可能有点糟糕，他后知后觉地想，技术上来说他可能还在发情，让一个喝醉的阿尔法待在身边很有点儿不妙。他试着坐远了一些，但史蒂夫随即倒下，毫不客气地枕上了他的大腿，就像他们小时候那样黏着他不放：“我不知道我做错了什么，巴基，一开始一切都很美好，我爱她，老天啊我真的爱她，可她总觉得我的心不在她身上……我们总是吵架，为了我的工作，为了房子，为了她的工作……”

巴基叹了口气，伸手抚摸史蒂夫的金发，“你该睡一会儿，史蒂夫，你喝多了。”

“我不想睡。”史蒂夫挡着双眼，“巴基，你真好闻。”他突兀地说，酒精让他失去了自制，阿尔法的本能渐渐占了上风，他身边有一个还在发情末期的欧米茄，他一直很熟悉巴基的气味，他的好朋友闻起来像是肉桂粉，史蒂夫喜欢肉桂。他抬头望着巴基的脸，第一次意识到自己最好的朋友是一个欧米茄，还是一个漂亮的欧米茄。他醉得晕乎乎的脑袋不太能理解眼前的形势，眼前只有巴基那双又大又圆的蓝眼睛，和他柔软丰润的嘴唇。他抓住了巴基的手不放：“巴基……”他小声叫欧米茄的名字，蓝眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他，似乎想要索求一个亲吻。事情从这里开始乱了套，也不知道是谁先开始的，他们接吻，唇齿交缠，随即开始狂野地摸索彼此的身体，衣服被迅速脱掉，史蒂夫没费什么力气就把巴基按进了沙发，一手捞起他赤裸的身体，按着他的腰臀，另一只手把他拉过来亲吻。巴基还被情热余韵影响的身体欢天喜地迎接了阿尔法的侵入，他们在沙发上做了一次，后来史蒂夫把巴基拉进卧室又做了两次，天明前两个人昏沉睡去，四肢还紧密纠缠在一起。第二天早上巴基先醒来，看到满室凌乱后，绝望地抱住了自己的身体：“操……”他小声说，他们干了什么啊？史蒂夫严格来说可还是已婚呢。

史蒂夫也醒了，他眨着眼睛，似乎还没明白自己怎么就睡到了巴基的床上，而床单里还满是他们交融的气味与体液。

巴基跳下床，被史蒂夫操得酸麻的屁股让他差点失去平衡摔倒，他跑到洗手间锁上门，对着镜子仔细打量自己，还好，史蒂夫没有标记他，他们没有造成不可挽回的结局，他只希望自己没有在情热失控时对史蒂夫说过什么难以收回的话，比如我爱你，我一直爱着你，从我十五岁性成熟开始我就爱着你之类的。他用冷水洗了把脸，不知道该对史蒂夫说些什么，也许他能用酒后乱性和情热期荷尔蒙混过去。他听到了史蒂夫的敲门声，知道自己不能逃避一辈子，他打开门，看到史蒂夫站在那儿，脸色糟糕透顶。

“我们该谈谈，”巴基终于下定决心说，“过来坐下。”

史蒂夫点头表示同意，他们穿上衣服，在餐厅里面对面坐下，谁也无法直视对方的脸。巴基玩着自己摆在餐桌上的盐罐，正式确定和好朋友酒后乱性实在是他人生的最低点，而且这件事糟糕透顶，至于史蒂夫可能是他最爽的一次性爱经历这件事他决定略过不去考虑。史蒂夫玩着餐巾，他把巴基摆在餐桌上的餐巾折出了五种不同的花式，始终不敢看巴基的眼睛。最终巴基长叹了一口气：“你今后还打算和我说话吗？”

“……”史蒂夫抬头，脸涨得通红，过了很久他终于说，“对不起……”

这是巴基最不想听到的话，当然他也没指望史蒂夫会在睡过一晚后奇迹般地爱上自己，史蒂夫向来喜欢女性欧米茄，苗条纤细、有黑色头发，巴基身材太高，肌肉坚实，几乎像个阿尔法，除了发情期身上的肉桂气味之外没有一点像是个欧米茄的地方。他不怪史蒂夫，一点也不，事实上他太爱史蒂夫了，爱到哪怕一辈子在他身旁默默守护，给他所有的子女们当教父都不会有半点儿意见。他可以做史蒂夫最好的朋友，他对这个位置很满意，他知道史蒂夫永远也不会像自己爱他那样爱自己，他也从未想过那个，昨晚的事情是一场意外，他应该把它当做意外来处理不是吗？

“听着，”巴基说，对史蒂夫露出一个有些勉强的微笑，“你得回到佩吉身边去，她爱你，你知道的，去求她也好，什么都好，你不能就这么放手。”

史蒂夫愣住了，显然没想到巴基会说这个，他皱起眉毛，“可是……”

“没什么可是的，你喝醉了，我在发情期，有时候糟心事儿就会这么发生，忘了它吧。”巴基故作潇洒，站起来找咖啡滤纸，“我要弄点咖啡，你想留下来吃早饭吗？”

史蒂夫望着巴基，巴基则假装没有注意到阿尔法灼热的视线，自顾自往咖啡机里添水，装得好像他的生命都押在那个咖啡机上一样。史蒂夫沉默了很久，当咖啡机开始发出咕噜咕噜的声音时，他说：“一杯黑咖啡——”

“不加糖不加奶，我知道，你这个怪物。”巴基轻笑，把第一杯咖啡递给史蒂夫，自己的那杯里则加了一大半的奶油，他抿了一口咖啡，史蒂夫一口气灌下一整杯，他可能还在宿醉呢，巴基想，可怜的史蒂夫。

“所以，我们没事了？”史蒂夫露出一个憔悴的笑，把空了的咖啡杯放进水槽。

“是啊，完全没事。”巴基回答，又抿了一口自己的咖啡。奶油的气味让他反胃，但他对史蒂夫微笑，假装没有和自己的挚爱上床后还得把他推回他分居的妻子身边，“忘了这回事儿吧，这就是个天大的错误。把你那该死的戒指戴上，回家去，你们爱着彼此，一定能解决这些问题的。”

史蒂夫看起来并没有很信服，但他无能为力，最终他同意了巴基的话，轻轻拥抱了好友，离开了巴基的家。史蒂夫走后，巴基把自己手里那杯咖啡倒进了水槽，他看着水槽里的两个杯子，抓了抓自己的小腹，那儿还有史蒂夫留下来的吻痕，他决定让自己忙起来，好不去想昨晚的性爱有多美妙。他回到卧室里，把床单卷起来一股脑丢进洗衣机彻底清洗，然后他打扫了卧室，又整理了客厅，还顺便洗刷了厨房水槽下那块他回避了两年、可能有黑霉菌的空间，到傍晚时他精疲力竭，躺回自己闻起来不再像史蒂夫的床上，打开手机，史蒂夫没有给他打电话或发短信，这挺好，巴基想，史蒂夫需要专注解决他和佩吉的婚姻问题，至于巴基自己？他还有工作要做呢。他想了想，爬起来打开自己的工作电脑，填写了一份调职申请。他和史蒂夫都是在籍士兵，几周前意大利基地有个很适合巴基的岗位出了个空缺，巴基但是没有考虑，因为他可悲地不想离开史蒂夫。逃避是懦夫的行为，但巴基已经从他对史蒂夫无可救药的感情中逃避了一辈子，他是这方面的专家，他不在乎，他要抓住这个机会，逃得离史蒂夫越远越好。

三天后巴基收到了申请回复，他合格了，将调去意大利基地三年，不到一周他就退掉了公寓、买好了机票，打包了所有行李，并十分方便地假装太忙而忘记通知史蒂夫自己的调职。史蒂夫会和佩吉幸福快乐地生活下去的，巴基在前往欧洲的飞机上望着云端的金色光芒想，那个黑发的姑娘可以带给史蒂夫幸福，史蒂夫不需要自己这个所谓的好朋友给他岌岌可危的婚姻添加更多烦恼。

 

五年后

史蒂夫 罗杰斯上尉度过了一个悲惨的周末，他与佩吉的离婚手续两周前正式完成，他一个月前就搬出了他们的家，搬进一间可悲的单身公寓，而他已经五年没有见过自己最好的朋友巴基 巴恩斯了。他躺在狭窄的小床上，看着手里的相册，这是他和佩吉的婚礼相册，他看着多年前的那场婚礼，他一直以为那一天是他人生最幸福的一天。到现在他也不知道他们的婚姻到底哪里出了问题，他看着相册里傻呼呼笑着的自己，看着画着精致的妆、对着自己微笑的佩吉，然后他的目光落到角落里的巴基。婚礼的主角历来是新郎和新娘，作为伴郎的巴基只在寥寥几张照片中露面，那天欧米茄没有穿军装，而是穿着得体的灰色西服，颜色是佩吉指定的，好搭配她的伴娘们的礼服。巴基的西装领口别着一朵淡粉色的玫瑰，他在镜头的角落里望着史蒂夫微笑，史蒂夫望着巴基凝固的笑容，胸口仿佛被什么击中，他已经整整两个月没有听到巴基的消息了，他最好的朋友在那场混乱的一夜情后立刻调去意大利基地，甚至没有给史蒂夫留下一通电话、一个口信。起初他还会给史蒂夫打电话，告诉他自己一切都好，后来电话越来越少，他甚至连邮件都很少发，当史蒂夫指出他们已经许久没有好好聊过天后，巴基含糊地用时差及“军事机密”为借口蒙混过去，那之后他就不再主动联系史蒂夫了。三年后他在意大利的岗位期满，甚至没告诉史蒂夫自己的下一个岗位是在美国还是在海外。巴基不用社交网络，史蒂夫没有其他渠道联系他，他问了意大利的基地，才知道巴基调回了美国，但他们不肯告诉史蒂夫巴基到底在哪儿。除了偶尔打电话给巴基留在纽约的父母确认对方安全外，他什么都做不了。史蒂夫觉得自己简直失败透顶，他搞砸了一切，失去了他的妻子和他的好朋友，他头一次对自己的人生感到如此无能为力。他想佩吉，尽管他知道他们之间已经彻底完了，他也想巴基，他希望能回到五年前的那个晚上，阻止自己犯下不可挽回的错误。

他闭上眼，想睡上一觉，忘掉这一切，意识陷入黑暗前，他想起那个晚上，当他急切地在巴基身体里进出、沉迷于对方美妙的气息间时，欧米茄曾紧搂着他，手指在他肩膀上留下划痕，他在史蒂夫耳边说了什么呢？他说，史蒂夫，我一直爱着你啊，你这个傻瓜。

是的，我是个傻瓜。史蒂夫想，就此昏沉睡去。

第二天一早，史蒂夫早早起床，开车赶到基地参加清早的拉练。他注意到了新来的军士长，对方也是个阿尔法，史蒂夫当然听说过这个人的背景，他将成为史蒂夫的副手，共同管理连队。这位军士长的履历十分显赫，特种部队出身，上过几次战场，拿过成排的奖章和荣誉，是所有军官都想要的那种士官。他走上前去和对方打招呼，他记得他的名字是朗姆洛。朗姆洛今年四十出头，身材不算特别高大，但锻炼得相当结实，肌肉紧绷，有一头浓密的黑发和深色的眼睛，颧骨的线条仿佛利刃般硬朗。他见到了史蒂夫，立刻便认出了他，对他行了个礼。史蒂夫友好地伸出手：“军士长，很高兴你加入我们。”

朗姆洛脸上露出了一个有点复杂难懂的微笑，握住了史蒂夫的手，他的手很有力，捏得史蒂夫虎口生疼，“长官。”他没有多余的客套话，松开了史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫有些纳闷对方为何对自己露出了一点儿敌意，他不觉得那是阿尔法间的竞争，但随即他就意识到了怪的地方。他站在朗姆洛身侧，个头稍矮的阿尔法闻起来像是火药和烟灰，而在那气味之下，掩盖着一点儿，就只那么一点，甜美的肉桂香气。

那是巴基的气味。


	10. Chapter 10

五年前， 意大利

搬来意大利后的第二个月，巴基终于意识到了有什么不对劲。欧米茄可以住基地外的宿舍，他幸运地找到了一间还不错的单身公寓，他的行李已经运到，第一次就发生在他整理餐具的时候。他觉得小腹阵痛，胃里有种火烧火燎的古怪感觉，他想喝点水来让自己平静下来，结果他把喝下去的水和肚子里所有的东西吐了个一干二净。巴基还以为自己只不过是得了肠胃流感，但从那天开始，每天早上五点钟，雷打不动，他都得去洗手间清空自己的胃容物，持续的干呕和眩晕终于敲响了警钟，等到周末清早，巴基抱着马桶滑到，有气无力地用一块毛巾擦掉嘴角的酸水。

操啊，他想，他和史蒂夫搞上的那个晚上没有用保险套。

巴基瘫软在地板上，大脑一片空白，他很不幸对大多数长效避孕药过敏，这几年他一直没有稳定的阿尔法，也就没有费心思考避孕的问题，谁能想到他和史蒂夫酒后乱性了一次（确切地说是三次），就会造成这个倒霉结果？他用毛巾盖住脸，暂时不想面对自己很可能怀孕了这个可怕的结果。过了一会儿他从地板上爬起来，洗了把脸，胡乱穿上外套出门，溜进了一家便利店。住在基地外的坏处就是买不到美国产的商品，巴基缩在卫生用品专区，仔细辨认眼前的商品，坦白说他不确定那是验孕棒还是糖尿病患者用的血糖检验，他从来没有经历过这样的危机，整个青春期他都用来烦恼自己对好友史蒂夫的迷恋，根本没有时间认识其他阿尔法，成年后又和史蒂夫一起参军，坦白说和史蒂夫那次一夜情，算是他第一次和阿尔法真枪实刀地上床。要是巴基知道一次一夜情会导致这个结果，打死他都会克制自己那点可悲的欲望、推开史蒂夫。他自暴自弃地抓了三只验孕棒丢进自己的购物篮，旁边响起一个低沉沙哑的声音：“我不觉得你需要检查血糖。”

是英语，巴基回头，看到一个阿尔法站在自己身后，阿尔法大约四十岁上下，和他差不多高，身型结实，穿着一件黑色的T恤衫，袖口紧绷，露出坚实的臂膀。他后颈的头发剃得很短，顶心浓密的黑发略卷曲，巴基看到了他颈中的链子，认出这个人一定是基地里的士兵。他涨红了脸，有点狼狈地把那几根棒子放回去，阿尔法越过他，拿了一只验孕棒递给他：“我想你需要的是这个。”

巴基尴尬地接过那根验孕棒：“谢谢。”

阿尔法耸了耸肩膀，从巴基身侧擦身而过，那瞬间他闻到了对方的气味，像是硝烟和火药，军队里的阿尔法闻起来大多都像这样，还混杂着一些须后水的味道，总之那气息令人愉快。他皱皱鼻子，又去拿了其他几样可能需要的东西，走到柜台前结账。黑发的阿尔法就站在隔壁，不知道为什么，巴基总觉得他在看着自己。他低头快速付钱，拎着东西走出杂货店，他听到了身后的脚步声，阿尔法追上他：“嘿。”

巴基回头，有点茫然地看着对方：“嗯？”

“朗姆洛，”阿尔法微笑着伸出手，“我就省略那些乱七八糟的，能告诉我你的名字、单位，再和我吃个晚饭吗？”

巴基傻乎乎地瞪大了眼睛，这个阿尔法在和他调情吗？他觉得“朗姆洛”这个名字有点耳熟，他现在对约会可是半点兴趣都没有，尽管这个阿尔法看起来足够火辣，他还是果断摇头，快步离开了杂货店。

 

现在

史蒂夫心神不宁地回到自己的办公室，他很确定早上他在副官身上嗅到了巴基的气味，但他觉得也许那只是自己在胡思乱想，也许他只是太想念巴基，出现了幻觉也说不定。这可不是一个好兆头，史蒂夫抹了把脸，强迫自己收束心神，他还有工作要做呢。这一整天朗姆洛军士长在他的办公室进进出出，有好几次他都从对方身上嗅到了巴基的气味，史蒂夫觉得自己要发狂了，他好不容易熬到下班时间，朗姆洛似乎刚忙完调职的文书工作，走出了隔壁的办公室，两个阿尔法对彼此点了点头，史蒂夫好奇地问：“你住基地吗？”

“是啊，”朗姆洛笑了笑，不知道为什么，史蒂夫总觉得他的笑容里有那么点挑衅的味道，“我结婚了，基地里刚好有空房子。”

“喔。”史蒂夫点了点头，“那就明天早上见。”

两个人并肩走出办公楼，史蒂夫看到楼外的访客区停了一辆黑色的道奇挑战者，车还挂着意大利拍照，看来是刚运回国。车门开了，朗姆洛滑进副驾驶，史蒂夫瞥了一眼，看到他正亲吻着司机。他想那大概是军士长的伴侣，他不便多看，瞥了一眼就转过头，只隐约看到那位司机有一头柔软的棕色长发，而朗姆洛的手指正卷着它们。史蒂夫走远了，朗姆洛靠回副驾驶：“你真的不去打个招呼？”

驾驶座上坐着五年不曾现身的巴基 巴恩斯，他穿着便装，及肩长发松散地扎在脑后，阿尔法的手指把玩着他颈间的碎发，他的嘴唇还因刚才的亲吻而湿润发亮。

“没什么好说的。”巴基耸耸肩膀，发动了挑战者的引擎，十分潇洒地单手倒车，朗姆洛无谓地一笑：“我没意见，漂亮男孩儿，那就直接回家吧。”

“你能去接萨拉吗？”巴基问，车驶过史蒂夫身侧，他看也没看一眼那个飞速走着的阿尔法，但他的目光有点走神，朗姆洛把一只手放到他的牛仔裤上缓缓摩挲，“行啊，晚饭在家吃？还是你想我带她去外面解决？”

“回家吧。”巴基小声说，向右转弯，他还不太熟悉这个基地，他只想离史蒂夫远点儿。

朗姆洛半闭上眼睛，没再说什么。十分钟后他们到了目的地，基地里的房子大都有些年头了，他们分到的这栋地理位置倒还不错，在一块幽静的区域，有个不小的院子。大多数的箱子都还堆在客厅没有整理，不过厨房已经清理妥当，巴基做饭的手艺实在一般，朗姆洛才是家中的厨师。朗姆洛飞快地冲澡、换了衣服，出门上了他们另一辆SUV，去幼儿园接巴基的宝贝小姑娘。巴基在厨房里削土豆，他有点儿心神不宁，几个月前朗姆洛说他要调回国内，给一位罗杰斯上尉当副手，他还乐天派地想军队里有那么多罗杰斯上尉，未必就是史蒂夫。不过事与愿违，显然这位将与朗姆洛共事的罗杰斯上尉就是巴基避之不及的史蒂夫 罗杰斯，一别多年，史蒂夫看起来没有太多变化，巴基不愿意多想，专心致志地削土豆。也许他的手艺没有朗姆洛那么好，但削土豆他还是能做到的。当他削了五个漂亮的小土豆后，门外传来了一阵叽叽喳喳的笑声。巴基回头，看到朗姆洛扛着他的小姑娘走进来，小家伙嬉笑着抓着朗姆洛的脖子不肯放。朗姆洛一只手就把那个金色头发、脸颊雪白的蓝眼睛娃娃从自己肩膀上剥下来：“好啦，小宝贝儿，去洗个手，该吃晚饭了。”

“我能看动画片吗？”萨拉 巴恩斯眨着那双蓝色的大眼睛，抱着自己的兔子玩偶问，朗姆洛揉揉她的金发，“五分钟。”

“十分钟。”萨拉撅起嘴巴讨价还价，朗姆洛心软了，“那就十分钟。”

萨拉欢天喜地地跑进洗手间，巴基在厨房里不赞成地摇头。

“嘿，别怪我，我负责当好爸爸，你是坏爸爸，记得吗？”朗姆洛对巴基笑，脱下外套随手丢到堆满东西的沙发上，走进厨房，把巴基手里的刀拿走，“去陪她玩吧，我们都不想吃你煮的菜了，娃娃脸。”他说着，把巴基身上的围裙也解下来，顺手还摸了一把欧米茄的屁股。巴基瞪了他一眼，乐得从厨房抽身去陪自己的宝贝女儿，朗姆洛总是喜欢调情，从他们第一次见面到现在结婚两年，就没停止过。他得承认他对这个乐在其中，一点也不想阿尔法停止。他走进萨拉的房间，这房间是他们搬来后第一个打理整齐的，屋子靠墙摆着一张粉色的小床，萨拉一点儿也不喜欢粉色，于是巴基妥协，给她准备了白色的床单和枕头，并对她保证只要她长得足够高，就能得到一张双层床。他对她总是无条件宠溺的，一方面是因为她是他的宝贝女孩儿，另一方面则是因为她实在太像幼年的史蒂夫了。萨拉坐在自己的小床前，她最心爱的兔子玩偶坐在她身边，她望着爸爸，乖巧地等他给自己打开电视。巴基把电视调到动画频道，萨拉的注意力立刻就被吸引了，巴基看着她金灿灿的小脑袋，觉得一阵头痛。萨拉今年四岁了，一直以为朗姆洛才是她的阿尔法父亲，有时候巴基也希望那是真的，可看看他们两个吧，阿尔法黑发黑眼，标准地中海风情的相貌，萨拉金发碧眼，脸蛋儿粉红，和朗姆洛没有半点儿相似的地方。尽管朗姆洛签了她的出生证，但他们都知道谁才是萨拉的阿尔法父亲。巴基伸手解开萨拉散乱的发辫，用手指梳理她那头柔软的金发，史蒂夫小时候头发也是这样的，总是乱糟糟的，怎么都梳不好，那时候他们还说幸好他是个男孩儿，不用为了这个发愁。萨拉靠着父亲，毫不客气地爬上巴基的膝盖，枕着他胸口，巴基把他的小女孩儿搂进怀里，生下萨拉后不久他就退伍了，萨拉是他唯一的小宝贝，他想把所有的时间都花在她身上，看着她一天一天长大。朗姆洛走进来敲了敲门框：“晚饭。”

萨拉抬头看他：“有肉丸吗？”

“当然有，小甜饼，”朗姆洛对她微笑，“但你得吃蔬菜。”

萨拉撇着嘴，不高兴地带着自己的小兔子出门，坐上她的椅子，等着阿尔法父亲把食物端到她面前。巴基今晚话很少，他在朗姆洛和萨拉的对话中走了神，晚餐后他哄萨拉洗漱睡觉，等她睡下后，巴基去洗了个澡，走出浴室时他看到朗姆洛已经在床上了。阿尔法赤裸上身，露出精壮的肌肉，一条毯子裹住了他的下身和大腿，他低着头，戴着眼镜，在看一份文件。听到巴基的脚步声，他抬头对他的欧米茄微笑，摘下了眼镜，把文件仍到床头柜上：“过来，娃娃脸。”

巴基赤身裸体，毛巾松散地围在腰间，他的头发半干，潮湿地堆在肩膀上，冲朗姆洛走过去，爬上床，在他身上跨坐，低头与他亲吻。朗姆洛哼了一声，搂紧了巴基，一把扯掉他腰间的毛巾扔到地板上，咬住了巴基的乳头吸吮，一只手抚摸他的背，另一只手挤压着他的屁股揉捏不停。刚洗过澡的欧米茄闻起来很甜美，萨拉的气味被洗去，只留下他本身的肉桂香气。朗姆洛喜欢那个味道，五年前从他第一次在便利商店看到这个一脸窘迫的欧米茄，他就喜欢上他了。当然那时候他对巴基的喜欢仅限于肉欲，他倒是没想到自己会心甘情愿被拴进一个家庭中，但他们做得不坏，朗姆洛对此心满意足。他咬着巴基颈侧的咬痕，那是他们终于结婚那一晚留下的痕迹。巴基喘息着，因阿尔法的挑逗而动情，朗姆洛在他颈间低笑，舌头舔着他湿漉漉的皮肤：“骑我，娃娃脸。”

巴基红着脸，按照阿尔法的指示分开双腿，让他那根粗大的阴茎一点儿一点儿进入自己，被填满的感觉好极了，足够让他忘记五年前与史蒂夫那个荒唐的夜晚，他的世界里只有他的小宝儿和他的阿尔法，不需要更多复杂的东西了。他低头吻朗姆洛的嘴唇，沉醉于阿尔法身上的火药气味，他们吻得那样深，舌头与舌头交缠，舍不得分开。巴基觉得腰一阵酸软，他被填得太满了，阿尔法还在不断深入他，他几乎有些撑不住，就要在这种过于饱胀的快感中沉迷。朗姆洛一个翻身将他压在身下，拉开他的腿，更深、更用力地进入他，当巴基在他怀抱里高潮时他咬住了欧米茄的耳朵，“我觉得我们应该要一个小孩。”他哑声说，将精液射满欧米茄体内。

巴基喘息了好一会儿，才明白朗姆洛说了什么，他拉过毯子裹住自己，枕上朗姆洛的胸口，“你是认真的吗？”他问，他倒是不反对，他自己有两个妹妹，很习惯在兄弟姐妹中长大，乐意给萨拉添个弟弟或者妹妹。他们还不知道萨拉的属性，不过按照史蒂夫家的惯例来看，十之八九她会成为一个阿尔法。

“为什么不？”朗姆洛搂着巴基，手指抚摸他的肩膀，卷上他肩头的长发，“你还记得你怀孕那会儿，我操得你多爽吗？”他低笑，用沙哑的声音在巴基耳边低语，“我喜欢你圆滚滚的，我一碰你就会湿得滴水——”

巴基忍无可忍堵住他的嘴巴，脸颊滚烫，“这可不是要孩子的理由。”

朗姆洛舔他的掌心，对他挤了挤眼睛，“但是是个该死的好主意，对吧？”他隔着巴基的手掌含糊地问，巴基想了想，红着脸点了点头。他对避孕药过敏，一直是朗姆洛用抑制剂，他们还没体会过同时发情的快感，巴基隐隐对那个有点儿期待。他压下心中一点隐约的疑惑，不去想那个被自己埋藏到内心深处的影子。

他过得挺好，真的，巴基想，把朗姆洛再次拉到自己身上：“好的。”他小声说，在阿尔法又一次进入他时仰起头，“我们可以要一个小孩。”


	11. Chapter 11

五年前 意大利

人们都说意大利是个适合坠入爱河的地方，巴基却从未觉得如此悲惨。他又一次吐光了胃里的东西，他的洗手间柜台上摆着三只呈阳性反应的验孕棒，他怀孕了，是他最好的朋友的孩子，而他为了逃避与史蒂夫的一夜情，飞过了半个地球，却还是逃不过这倒霉的命运。巴基从地板上爬起来，他今天是没办法去营地报道了，他得请个病假去确诊，然后再考虑之后的事情。吐完后巴基决定省略早饭，他磨磨蹭蹭地赶到医院，拿了一张病假单填写，在病因一栏，巴基不情不愿地写下怀孕这个词儿，然后坐到角落里，希望自己能从此消失。

他的运气当然没那么好，他怀孕了，血检、荷尔蒙、尿检全部确诊，医生友善地询问他是否愿意留下这个婴儿，说可以替他准备好文件手续。单身怀孕的欧米茄不少见，军队里有健全的医疗系统，巴基收入稳定，基地里有免费的幼儿园，这些对他来说都不是问题，但他不确定自己是否想要留下史蒂夫的孩子。他抿着嘴唇，看着医生印给他的超声波照片，照片是黑白的，一团花白的阴影中，有一个小小的黑点，医生说那就是他的小孩，好像一颗小小的扁豆，有手有脚，还有一个大得不成比例的脑袋，正在他体内疯狂生长呢。巴基抓着自己剃得短短的头发，想不通自己的人生怎么就走到这步田地。医生给他开了病假单，他这一天都不用回营地报道，他把自己丢进公寓里，关上所有的灯，拉上窗帘，在黑暗中睡了一整天，直到肚子实在太饿了才从床上爬起来。他没心思想别的，热了冰箱里的冷披萨，在等微波炉加热披萨的间隙，他低头看自己的肚子，那里还很平坦，他想象不出一个婴儿要如何从那里钻出来。当然他上过生理卫生课，懂得欧米茄的生殖系统如何运作，可是一个孩子，一个史蒂夫的孩子，可能有金色的头发和史蒂夫标志性的蓝眼睛……巴基坐倒在地板上，脸埋进膝盖间，他才二十五岁，他该怎么办啊？过了一会儿，巴基从地板上爬起来，无论如何，史蒂夫绝对不能知道这件事。他坐在餐桌前吃自己的披萨，意式腊肠，真正的意式腊肠，可他一点儿胃口都没有。腊肠的浓郁香气让他反胃，他放下披萨，又抓了抓自己的短发，摸出刚开通的手机，犹豫了很久，终于按下了史蒂夫的号码。

现在是美国东部时间下午十点，史蒂夫也许已经睡了，巴基耐心等了几秒钟，意外地听到了电话彼端那个熟悉的声音：“喂？”

“史蒂夫？”巴基小声问，一只手捂住自己的肚子，另一只手抓紧了电话。

“巴基……？”史蒂夫听起来惊喜极了，“老天啊，你这个混蛋，怎么不告诉我你调去意大利了？”

“时间有点紧，我没来得及告诉你。”巴基说谎了，他吸了吸鼻子，整个人无意识地蜷缩成一团，“你过得还好吗？”

“挺好的，”史蒂夫听起来有点紧张，也很兴奋，“我和佩吉没事了，她愿意再试一次，我想这次我们能行。”

“喔。”巴基木然地回答，他有什么好指望的呢，是他故作潇洒，告诉史蒂夫他们之间发生的事情不算什么、他应该回到妻子身边去的。他并不意外，史蒂夫总是会回到佩吉身边，她是史蒂夫选择共度一生的人，是史蒂夫唯一想要的舞伴。大学时史蒂夫就爱上她了，那时候他还只是个默默无名的小个子豆芽呢，除了巴基没有人正眼看过他，可他却有勇气追求大学里最惹眼的英伦玫瑰。后来史蒂夫迎来了阿尔法的二次发育，变得高大强壮，他身边围满了拥戴他的人，他终于得到了他心爱的女孩儿。

巴基忽然觉得也许是时候让自己从史蒂夫的人生中退场了，他认识了史蒂夫这么久，照顾了史蒂夫这么久，该放手了，他值得自己的人生，哪怕只有他一个人，是时候停止他那可悲的、毫无指望的迷恋了。他抓紧了腹部的衬衫，对着听筒说，“嘿，史蒂夫，真高兴你和佩吉没事了。我最近很忙，可能很久不能联系你，就想让你知道我一切都好，不用惦记。”然后他不等史蒂夫的回答，就挂断了电话。

他们没什么好说的了，史蒂夫会过得很快乐，他也会，他从史蒂夫那儿得到了一样宝贵的东西，他得到了一个孩子。

“别担心，小豆芽，”巴基对着自己的肚子小声说，“爸爸不会丢下你不管的。”

第二天早上，巴基带着医生的证明去报道，他的上级对这件事接受度不算太糟糕，至少没有骂人，“去找军士长，巴恩斯，”红头发的阿尔法上士嘀咕，“单身欧米茄嘛，总会有点麻烦事儿，不过咱们能应付过去的。”

巴基红着脸点头，然后走到军士长的办公室，敲了敲门。这还是他第一次见这位军士长呢，他看到办公室门上的名牌：一级军士长朗姆洛，他觉得这名字真的很耳熟，他敲开门走进去，赫然看到杂货店里遇见的那个阿尔法端坐在办公桌后，军装笔挺，望着他微笑：“喔，巴恩斯中士，原来是你。”

现在

巴基绝望地站在他们堆满了箱子的起居室，他们是怎么搞出这么多东西来的，他又该怎么把它们整理归类？这件事靠他一个人是不太可能了，但他还是搬了一个箱子打开。那个箱子里都是他的杂物，有旧军装，靴子，还有其他各种杂货。巴基对着它们发了一会儿呆，他是再也不会穿上军装了，他为了史蒂夫参军，为了萨拉放弃，还算是圆满，他并不留恋军旅生活，本来他想要找份工作的，但既然他们决定再要一个孩子，工作的事儿也许可以再等等。巴基把那个箱子搬进车库角落，回到客厅打开了第二个箱子。打开箱子的瞬间他就愣住了，那里面装着他的书和文件，最上头则摆着一个相框。他把相框拿起来，那里头是他和史蒂夫，那时候他七岁，史蒂夫才六岁，瘦小伶仃，就连现在的萨拉都比他结实多了。照片里的史蒂夫气鼓鼓地盯着镜头，巴基自己则在舔一个甜筒。他都忘了史蒂夫那天是为了什么闹别扭，他对着照片里那个金发碧眼的小男孩儿微笑，真可惜，史蒂夫曾经那么黏他，走到哪儿都不肯放开他的手。选择巴基做朋友时他毫不犹豫，为了一个黑发姑娘离开巴基时他也没有犹豫过，史蒂夫这人就是这样，想到什么就会付诸行动，倔强得要命，说什么都不会放手。巴基把那个相框塞回箱子里，他可不想让萨拉看到这些，他把这个箱子也丢进车库的角落。随着他的过去一起埋葬。他又打开了一个箱子，这回里头装的都是朗姆洛的东西，旧衣服，健身器材，巴基笑了，也许他们能搞个车库义卖什么的，处理掉那些用不着的东西。

傍晚朗姆洛回家时，一只手抱着披萨盒子，另一只手拉着萨拉的小手，巴基站在整理妥当的客厅里，满头大汗，得意地看着被自己打扫得干干净净的客厅，现在他们终于能舒服地坐在沙发上了。萨拉第一个扑进沙发，踢着那两条白生生的小腿儿：“爸爸买了披萨！”

“是吗？”巴基把她抱起来，“是你最喜欢的意式腊肠吗？”

“爸爸说这里的‘意式腊肠’尝起来都是狗屎，不是真正的意式腊肠，所以我们买了芝士和全肉！”萨拉无辜地说，巴基皱起眉毛，“嘿，不许说脏话。”

“爸爸说的！”萨拉抱着自己的小兔子，朗姆洛大笑出声，巴基无可奈何地瞪着他，两只手捂住了萨拉的耳朵：“我们说好的，不在她面前说脏话。”

“抱歉，”朗姆洛放下披萨，举高双手，“不能怪我，这儿的‘意式腊肠’尝起来真的像狗屎！真正的‘意式腊肠’有多美味你是知道的。”他说，对巴基挤挤眼睛，巴基的脸一下子涨得通红，抱着萨拉到餐厅，把她放进儿童餐椅。朗姆洛这回笑得更大声了，他从橱柜里找到了几个盘子，把还冒着热气的披萨放到餐桌上：“饿了就先吃，我得洗个澡。”他进了浴室，脱掉身上的军装和靴子，快速冲掉身上的汗水，当他走出浴室时，巴基递给他一条毛巾：“你真的得管管你的嘴了，难道你想让萨拉告诉她的小朋友们，他爸爸的‘意式腊肠’有多好吃吗？”

“我就知道你记得，娃娃脸。”朗姆洛围住下身，上半身肌肉线条完美，没有一丝赘肉，就他的年纪来说，实在好看得有些过分，就连与他结婚好几年的巴基都忍不住要多看一眼。朗姆洛可没有略过欧米茄的眼光，他侧头亲了巴基的耳朵，“意式腊肠真的挺好吃的，对吧，娃娃脸，等会儿你想来点儿吗？”

“闭嘴吧你……！”巴基笑着把他推开，他的脸颊因阿尔法的话而变得滚烫，不过要让他实话实说，他还真想来份“意式腊肠”。

晚上八点整，萨拉抱着她的小兔子上床睡觉，今天轮到朗姆洛给他讲故事，阿尔法把自己精壮的身体缩进萨拉的小床上，给她读一本画着小猫和小狗的书，萨拉被父亲夸张的声音逗得咯咯笑，心满意足地缩进软绵绵的被子里，朗姆洛拨开她额头的金色碎发：“睡觉吧，小姑娘。”

“晚安，爸爸，晚安，爹地。”萨拉甜蜜地说，对站在门边的巴基挥挥手。

“晚安，小豆芽。”巴基轻声说，关掉了萨拉房间里的灯。朗姆洛把他拉回他们的卧室，巴基锁上门，把朗姆洛按在门板上，在他面前跪下，拉低他的睡裤。

“操，娃娃脸……”阿尔法靠着门，抬头深吸了一口气，然后低头对上欧米茄的眼睛，巴基望着他，蓝眼睛里带着欲望，握住了那根“意式腊肠”，毫不迟疑地将它含进嘴里。被欧米茄湿热的嘴唇包裹住的瞬间，朗姆洛抓住了他的长发，“对，宝贝儿，再用力点，用点牙齿……”

巴基轻哼了一声，听话地加大了一点力度，用牙齿轻轻摩擦阿尔法敏感的顶端。他专注地吸着阿尔法的阴茎，仿佛这世界上只剩这一件事好做，朗姆洛弯腰抚摸他的头发，后颈，把他的衬衫撕掉：“到床上去，娃娃脸，我要操你。”

巴基很听话地脱掉衬衫、踢掉裤子，被压进床铺的瞬间朗姆洛就压上他，将仍坚挺的阴茎插进他湿润的身体。巴基差点尖叫出声，他想起萨拉才刚睡下，不能吵醒她，咬紧了嘴唇才没有在阿尔法越来越激烈的节奏中呻吟。朗姆洛亲吻他的嘴唇：“漂亮男孩儿，叫吧，没事儿，她听不见。”他的手按紧欧米茄紧致的屁股揉捏，“我要干你一整个晚上，直到你再也吃不下——宝贝儿，我停药了，你说要多久才能把你干到怀孕？”

巴基知道朗姆洛在床上是很喜欢说话的，有时候是连篇的情话，有时候是污言秽语，最开始他有些不适应，但后来就照单全收，两样都觉得颇为刺激，他的两条长腿勾住了阿尔法精瘦的腰，抚摸着他刮得干干净净的脸：“你怎么不试试看？”

“操，娃娃脸，我今天一整天想的都是你……”朗姆洛显然兴奋极了，咬住巴基的腺体不放，“你得快点儿发情，给我生个小宝贝儿，最好长得像你——”他在巴基体内射精，拍了他的屁股一巴掌，“让我歇几分钟，然后再来一次。”

“我可等不及。”巴基喘息着笑，伸手揉搓那根让他欲仙欲死的“意式腊肠”，在朗姆洛耳朵边嘀咕，“我才刚开始有感觉，要是你不行了可就太扫兴了。”朗姆洛胸口起伏，笑着把巴基不老实的身体翻过去，从背后压住他：“你真的想被我干到死，是吧？”

没有哪个阿尔法会无视欧米茄的挑衅，明天是周末，他们能睡个懒觉，朗姆洛不介意满足他的欧米茄。结果第二天上午十点，当巴基浑身酸痛地从床上爬起来时，朗姆洛已经结束早上两小时的健身、正在浴室洗澡。巴基按着自己被干得发软的腰，看着走出浴室、神采奕奕的阿尔法：“你是不是吃了什么违禁药了？你到底哪儿来的精力？难道你不是快五十了吗？”

阿尔法大笑，用毛巾擦着头发上的水珠，“娃娃脸，是你太软了。来吧，把你自己洗干净，你不是要带萨拉去公园吗？”

这个基地的活动中心有个看起来还不错的儿童游乐场，巴基想起自己确实答应要带萨拉去那儿逛逛，他欣羡地看着自己身材完美、神采奕奕的阿尔法，任命地走进了浴室。这一天的天气很不错，巴基拉着萨拉的手慢慢走进游乐场，看到那些滑梯和吊环，萨拉头也不回地跑过去玩完这样玩那样，蓝色的小裙子甩来甩去，像头敏捷的小鹿一样穿梭奔跑。巴基对着自己这精力过于旺盛的宝贝女儿头痛不已，也许史蒂夫是她的生物学父亲，但她这副精力旺盛的架势还真挺像朗姆洛。他揉着还有点胀痛的屁股，决定以后还是别在床上挑衅的好，他不想坐到硬邦邦的椅子上，只好靠上一棵树，看着萨拉到处跑，脸上露出一个温柔的笑意。

就在这个时候，他察觉到了那个曾经熟悉的温暖气息，他听到史蒂夫的声音，阿尔法的声音中含着太多的不确定：“巴基……？”


	12. Chapter 12

五年前 意大利

怀孕第四个月，巴基终于停止了晨吐。能够吃完一整餐早饭让他感觉好极了，之前因不停呕吐而减少的体重终于有所回升，医生对他的进展颇为满意，并告诉他在这个阶段他可以不用太小心翼翼，适度的锻炼和性生活对他很有好处。

性生活，巴基沮丧地想，他上次的性生活导致了他现在的悲惨局面，他可不需要什么性生活。但他的身体和他想的恰相反，孕期旺盛分泌的荷尔蒙让他无时无刻不想着这档子事儿，有些阿尔法同事已经开始抱怨他的气味太过明显、开始妨碍他们的日常工作了。巴基对此也毫无办法，他总不能为了生理需要就随便搭上哪个阿尔法。军队里选择范围太狭窄，大家以后低头不见抬头见，他已经毁掉了自己的私人生活，可不想连职业生活也一起毁掉。他对医生提过这个问题，医生也只能建议他使用配方温和的喷雾。这天早上巴基结束晨间慢跑，洗浴后一脸不爽地喷上那个该死的喷雾，当他对着镜子看着自己眼下的黑眼圈时，他意识到他现在真的很需要上床。他换上制服，到现在为止他的体重勉强才恢复到怀孕前的水准，制服还显得有些松垮。巴基在八点整赶到基地，在办公楼外迎面遇上了朗姆洛军士长。他有点儿尴尬地向对方打了个招呼，自从发现巴基是他属下的士兵后，朗姆洛倒是没有再试图约他出去，毕竟上下级之间非业务相关的私人往来很可能会违反军纪，不过在只有他们两个人的时候，朗姆洛仍会和他调情，尽管这种时候少之又少。巴基对此倒也没什么反感，朗姆洛和史蒂夫截然不同，他比巴基年长得多，在军队里摸爬滚打了二十年，执行过许多任务，资历老道，巴基这种新兵对他只有仰慕和欣羡的份儿。更何况朗姆洛军士长还十分火辣，就算仍迷恋着史蒂夫的巴基也不得不承认，黑发的阿尔法身上带着一种迷人的西西里风情，他那刀割般的颧骨线条和眯起眼时漫不经心的目光足够撩人，如果巴基不是他的下属，或者没有怀着史蒂夫的小孩，又或者，没有毫无希望地留恋史蒂夫的怀抱的话，他真的不介意和这位军士长来一发。

“早，中士。”

“早，军士长。”巴基低头与朗姆洛并肩走向办公楼。朗姆洛皱了皱鼻子：“你去看过医生了吗？”

“呃，是啊。”巴基有点儿尴尬，不自觉地抬起手闻了闻自己的衣袖，他喷了大概有半罐子喷雾，希望自己别太难闻。

“啊，不，巴恩斯，”军士长笑了，“我是说，你怀孕的味道，挺明显的，”他绅士地替巴基推开门，“有点像法式土司。”

巴基脸颊发热，史蒂夫曾说他闻起来像新鲜的肉桂，他好奇为什么这些阿尔法都觉得他闻起来像吃的。史蒂夫本人的气息清爽干净，就像是雨后的晴空，眼前的军士长则闻起来……巴基说不上来，像是火药，也像是某种甜蜜的，温暖的东西，他一时有点儿吃不准，又觉得自己这样近乎饥渴地嗅闻阿尔法的气味太过失礼。他走进办公室，在自己的桌子上坐下，朗姆洛则径直走进了他的办公间。这一整天巴基都没再见过他，他专注工作，极少和同事们闲聊，等终于到了下班时间，所有的士兵陆续离开，巴基也收拾整齐准备回家。朗姆洛在这时走出了自己的办公室，他已经换了便装，黑色T恤衫和牛仔裤，T恤衫非常合体，完美地呈现出他肩膀和手臂的线条。巴基觉得这位阿尔法知道自己有多迷人，刻意选择了相对凸显身材的T恤衫，就像他们第一次在便利店里邂逅那次一样。办公室里空无一人，只剩下巴基和朗姆洛，朗姆洛走到他桌子边：“嘿巴恩斯，你想不想去喝点什么？”

“啊？”巴基莫名其妙地抬起头，“你知道我怀孕了，对吧？你本人批了我的假条，记得吗？”

“当然，”朗姆洛笑了，“我不是说喝酒，甜心，我知道个好地方，想试试看吗？”

巴基有点不明白对方的动机，“我不知道，这样合适吗？”他问，他真的需要性生活，但和眼前这位军士长，巴基有点不确定。

“听着，甜心，我觉得你应该冷静点，别想那么多。你有阿尔法吗？”

巴基摇摇头，朗姆洛双手撑着他的办公桌，对他微笑，露出一口洁白的牙齿，“那就行了，去换衣服，我保证你会喜欢这个地方。”

他的黑头发垂到前额，身上散发着热辣的香气，深色的眼睛望着巴基，那里面满是毫无遮掩的欲望。

巴基一下子就明白了，对方想要的很简单——性，这和他自己的需求不谋而合。这没什么不对，巴基对自己说，史蒂夫已经是过去式了，他有生理需要，他们都是成年人，他不该想那么多。他点了点头，他在办公室里也有备用的便装，很快就换好衣服跟朗姆洛离开。结果那天朗姆洛带他去吃了真正的意大利腊肠披萨，并且给他点了一杯巨大的草莓奶昔。

“娃娃脸，”阿尔法舔着手指上的芝士，“我就知道你会喜欢意大利腊肠。”他对吸着奶昔、脸颊鼓起的巴基眨眼睛，巴基当然没错过那句话中的性暗示，他非常没用地在阿尔法的目光中红了脸。

 

现在

巴基僵硬地转身，看到五年不见的史蒂夫就站在他身后不远的地方。阿尔法大概是刚结束慢跑，身上的运动衣被汗水打湿，金发一如既往修剪得短短的，正目瞪口呆地望着巴基，一面摘下耳机。巴基注意到他手上没有婚戒，他听家人说过史蒂夫不久前与佩吉正式离婚了，但他觉得那已经和自己没有关系了，也没过多追问。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”巴基干涩地说，“好久不见。”

“好久不见？”史蒂夫的眉毛拧紧，以巴基对他的了解程度，他知道对方就要发火了，史蒂夫双手环抱在胸前，眉毛皱得紧紧的，蓝眼睛里好像要喷出火来。如果是普通的欧米茄说不定会被史蒂夫这副模样吓到，但巴基太了解他了，史蒂夫的样子非但吓不倒他，还让他觉得有点好笑——萨拉被要求吃她不喜欢的西蓝花时也会露出这幅表情，可只要巴基或朗姆洛亲亲她的小脸蛋儿，并许诺吃完西蓝花后爸爸会额外给她多讲一个故事，她就又会开颜欢笑了。

“你一走就是五年、连电话都懒得打，好久不见？你在开玩笑吗？巴基？”史蒂夫是真的生气了，向巴基逼近了一步，仔细打量着自己的好友。看起来巴基确实退伍了，而且已经退伍了不短的时间，他的头发留得很长，随意绑在脑后，身上穿着普通的T恤衫和牛仔裤，史蒂夫当然没有错过巴基颈侧的咬痕，还有他身上过于明显的阿尔法气息，他觉得那气味有点熟悉，却一时想不出在哪里闻到过。他震惊地望着与自己印象中的巴基完全不同的好友，一时还难以理解为何巴基要消失整整五年、又突然出现在这里，并且已经有了阿尔法。萨拉压根没注意到欧米茄父亲与另一个阿尔法之间剑拔弩张的情形，她刚从秋千上跳下来，飞跑到巴基身边，身上蓝色的小裙子和金灿灿的头发相得益彰，她一把抱住巴基的大腿：“爹地！快来推我！”

“好好好，小豆芽，慢点儿。”巴基弯腰搂住他的小姑娘，在心中默默诅咒自己的命运——这可真是与史蒂夫重逢的最糟糕时机。

史蒂夫低头看着靠在巴基旁边的萨拉，他不是傻瓜，一眼就能看出那金发碧眼的小女孩儿和自己小时候有多么相似，他目不转睛地望着萨拉的脸，萨拉被他看得有点儿不好意思，躲到父亲身后，又探出半张脸来偷看史蒂夫。

“宝贝儿，来和史蒂夫叔叔打个招呼。”巴基抚摸女儿柔软的发辫，萨拉怯生生地抬头看史蒂夫，也许是父女天性使然，她觉得眼前的阿尔法有点熟悉，虽然和她的阿尔法父亲不一样，但她不再害怕了，她对史蒂夫微笑：“你好，史蒂夫叔叔。”

史蒂夫紧张地吞咽了一次，“你……你好，你的名字是……？”

“萨拉 巴恩斯。”萨拉骄傲地说，“爹地说等我今年生日时就改成爸爸的名字。”

巴基尴尬地拍拍她的背：“小豆芽，去玩秋千，我等会儿带你去吃冰激凌。”

萨拉听到冰激凌，立刻心满意足地跑远了。史蒂夫僵硬地看着她的背影，过了好一会儿他才找到自己的舌头，对巴基说：“她是我们的……是那个晚上……”

巴基心虚地点了点头，“是的……”

“而你一直没有告诉我。”史蒂夫看起来糟糕透顶，巴基从他的气息中分辨出了阿尔法独具的威慑力，和过去那种小打小闹式的“巴基，我觉得这有点蠢”不同，他是真的愤怒了。巴基沉默了片刻，忽然觉得史蒂夫的愤怒来得毫无道理，他们已经决定不去提那个荒唐的晚上了，史蒂夫没有资格对他发火。他绷紧了脸：“我也是到了意大利之后才发现的，而且史蒂夫，我为什么要告诉你？你那时候还是已婚呢，你记得吗？”

“当然……可是……可是……”史蒂夫的肩膀忽然垂了下来，原本斗志昂扬的小公鸡一下子缩起身体，挫败地望着巴基，“我应该在你身边帮助你的，她是我的女儿，我应该尽到责任——”

“没事，史蒂夫，别放在心上。”巴基苦笑，史蒂夫总是这样，面对巴基，他想到的是责任，这是他的阿尔法天性，也是他性格使然，但巴基并不需要他尽责，他别过头，看着兴高采烈的萨拉：“嘿，我们这么久没见面了，该好好叙个旧。你想一起吃顿午饭吗？”

史蒂夫恍惚地看着远处荡秋千的萨拉：“你能带上她吗？”

“史蒂夫……”巴基为难地说，“她……她不知道你是她的父亲，咱们能慢点来吗？我不想吓到她。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫心乱如麻，不知道该如何反应，在过去几分钟里他的世界彻底天翻地覆，他见到了五年没有露面的挚友，还没来得及消化这个事实，就又发现他们五年前那场一夜情后竟然有了个孩子，连环炸弹在他脑子里不停爆响，他觉得自己好像刚被一整个炮兵连的火力轰炸过，“我得回家一趟，下午一点在这里见？”

“好的。”巴基的声音听起来很轻柔，“下午一点整。”

回家路上巴基有点儿心不在焉，萨拉拉着他的手，求他和自己一起唱歌，他都没听见。走进家门后小姑娘不高兴地撅起嘴巴，扑进躺在沙发上喝啤酒、看橄榄球赛的阿尔法父亲怀里：“爹地不理我。”

朗姆洛搂住萨拉小小的身体，亲了亲她被太阳晒得滚烫的脸蛋儿：“你玩得开心吗？”萨拉坐在阿尔法结实的肚子上，开始喋喋不休讲小公园里的秋千，朗姆洛把她举高，逗得她咯咯发笑，“去换衣服，乖孩子。”萨拉蹦跶着跑开了，巴基在朗姆洛脚边坐下：“我遇到你的上尉了。”

“罗杰斯？”朗姆洛挑起一边眉毛，“他认出萨拉了？”

“是的，我和他约好一起吃顿午饭。”巴基抓抓头发，不确定朗姆洛对此反应如何，他看着朗姆洛的脸，朗姆洛只是耸了耸肩膀，“随便，你要带萨拉去吗？”

“不，我想……还是别让她知道的好。”巴基小声说，朗姆洛盯着他的脸，过了好一会儿，他拍了拍自己的肚子，“娃娃脸，过来。”

巴基笑了，爬上沙发，枕上阿尔法的身体，把脸埋进他肩头，深吸着他身上那股辛辣好闻的气味。朗姆洛停药好几天了，马上就会开始阿尔法发情期，巴基的身体响应他的气息变化，也就要进入情热。他们在一起将近五年，从最开始普通的肉体关系到结婚、结合，共同抚养萨拉，他们已经很熟悉彼此的身体和气味。阿尔法的气味让巴基安心，他有力的手臂抱着巴基的身体，一只手梳理他肩头的长发，另一只手沿着他的背向下轻轻摩挲，“感觉好点了吗？”他问。

“嗯……”巴基闭上眼睛，觉得自己可能会迟到、说不定还会放史蒂夫鸽子，但阿尔法的怀抱太舒服了，他一动也不想动。

朗姆洛亲了他的太阳穴：“去吧，娃娃脸，最好打扮得漂亮点，告诉那个傻瓜你是我的。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不想辣菜队，但他被成熟性感老男人打压得毫无还手之力，肿么办啊

五年前 意大利

巴基心烦意乱地坐在朗姆洛那辆深黑色的挑战者副驾上，空间太狭小了，阿尔法浓厚的气味填满他的鼻腔，对他因荷尔蒙紊乱而狂飙的欲望毫无帮助，反而让他更想要了。朗姆洛显然对此了如指掌，车厢内欧米茄的气息浓郁甜蜜，他看起来很镇静，其实汗水正沿着额角缓缓伸出，他也支持不了太久了。

“娃娃脸，你想要吗？”朗姆洛在夜幕中转头望着了巴基一眼，利落地打了一下方向盘，把车拐进公寓楼下的停车场停稳，他的手伸过去，捏住巴基的下巴，拇指探进欧米茄殷红的嘴唇间按摩，“嗯？”

巴基闭上眼睛，深吸了一口身侧阿尔法身上辛辣的气味，他感觉到对方温暖有力的手指沿着自己的下巴向下，指尖若有似无地滑过他的锁骨，胸口，小腹，又倏地收回。巴基张开眼睛，朗姆洛凑到他耳边，贴着他滚烫的耳垂说：“嘿，娃娃脸，如果你想要，你得自己来。”他说着便下了车，双手撑在车窗上，深色的眼睛在夜幕中紧盯着巴基的脸，冲着身后的公寓扬扬下巴。巴基毫不犹豫地下了车，走到他身边，揪住他的衬衫领子，吻上了阿尔法的薄嘴唇。这感觉有点奇怪，巴基自认在接吻方面经验丰富，他记得那个混乱的夜晚与史蒂夫之间的吻，记得他如何主动勾住阿尔法的舌头不让他离开、游刃有余地挑逗酒醉的阿尔法。可当他亲吻上朗姆洛时，他才知道什么叫做真正的被掌控。阿尔法把他困在自己与那辆肌肉车之间，一只手撑着车窗，另一只手轻轻抚着巴基，咬着他的嘴唇含吮，他没用力，仅凭自己的气味就征服了饥渴的欧米茄，巴基浑身发软，若不是朗姆洛挤进他双腿间的下半身支撑着他，他就要滑到了。他被吻得上气不接下气，朗姆洛把脸埋进他颈间，深吸了一口气，欧米茄甜美的气味让他几乎失控，他一把抓住巴基往自己的公寓里走，一进门他就把巴基按到门板上，让他举起双手，不停咬吻他的脖子，他亲吻巴基的锁骨，用牙齿解开巴基身上那件衬衫的纽扣，一只手把它从欧米茄身上剥掉，然后他低头望着欧米茄赤裸的上身。

巴基常年锻炼，身体柔韧结实，更像个阿尔法，只有小腹呈现出一点儿微妙的弧度，显示出他已经怀孕四个月的事实。朗姆洛盯着那小小的鼓起看了几秒钟，把自己的手掌贴上去，又去吻巴基的嘴唇：“娃娃脸……”他咕哝着，潮湿的嘴唇紧贴着巴基的耳根低语，“真想把你操到站不起来……你确定能行？”

巴基被他亲得晕乎乎的，阿尔法强有力的怀抱和吻让他暂时忘记了史蒂夫，听到朗姆洛的问题，他的手无意识地垂到小腹上，这里睡着他和史蒂夫的小孩，已经有一个橙子那么大，正在拼命发育生长呢。他搓着自己的滚烫的脸颊，他为什么还要想这些呢，史蒂夫已经回到佩吉身边了，他会有自己的小孩，也许他们会有佩吉的深色眼睛和头发，但史蒂夫一定会深爱他们。巴基知道自己得停止思念史蒂夫了，他们已经结束了，他自己选择要终结他对史蒂夫无可救药的迷恋，他不能回头看、走上过去的老路。他探身亲吻阿尔法的嘴唇，双手去解对方的皮带：“医生说只要你别太粗暴就行。”

朗姆洛的目光变得深沉，他把巴基翻过去，让他抵在墙上，从背后轻轻笼罩住他的身体，嘴唇磨蹭着巴基颈后无人标记的腺体：“操……你不知道我有多想……好吧，巴恩斯，就这样……我会好好照顾你的。”他不说话了，一只手把巴基身上那条牛仔裤扯掉，探进他的平角短裤中，欧米茄已经湿透了，朗姆洛几乎没费什么力气就插进了一根手指：“漂亮男孩儿……你为我湿成这样了……？”阿尔法露出满足的笑，索性把他打横抱起来往床上走，双臂坚实有力，完全没把欧米茄一百七八十磅的分量当回事。他边走便在巴基耳边低语：“我要干你一整个晚上，最好让你的脑子都化掉、让你什么都想不起来，你太湿了，宝贝，别怕，我会满足你……会让你舒服得什要命，再也不想要你的baby daddy了……”

这正是巴基需要的，他拉住阿尔法，手指缠着他顶心柔软的黑发：“求你了……”他说，闭上眼睛，等着一场美好的性爱降临。

 

现在

巴基还是迟到了，他在一点十分赶到公园前，史蒂夫已经等在那儿了。大个子阿尔法失魂落魄地坐在长椅上，看到巴基一个人走来，他脸上露出了一点失望的表情。巴基叹了口气，史蒂夫果然更在意这个突然冒出来的女儿。他在史蒂夫身边坐下， 双眼直视前方的游乐场，他出门前洗了澡，换了衣服，虽然没心思像朗姆洛说得那样“打扮得漂漂亮亮的”，但至少比之前带萨拉出门时的家庭主夫模样要体面一点儿。在史蒂夫身边坐下后巴基才意识到自己出来的有点匆忙，身上那件暗绿色的T恤衫其实是朗姆洛的，他有点不自在地朝史蒂夫相反的方向挪了挪，“嗨，史蒂夫。”

“你想吃点什么吗？”史蒂夫轻声问，他没有错过巴基的小动作，他最好的朋友对他隐瞒了一个秘密，而他还没想好要对巴基说什么。他就那么坐在那儿，垂着头，不去看巴基的脸，肩膀瑟缩，双手垂在两条长腿之间，竟然让巴基有点为他难过。可怜的史蒂夫，巴基心想，佩吉离开了他，他一定过得很不好。他想起刚离开史蒂夫时的自己，他已经不记得那时候自己是怎么熬过来的，他怀孕了，甚至没法借酒浇愁。巴基很好奇如果不是遇到朗姆洛，他现在的生活不知道会变成什么样？他不觉得自己用朗姆洛取代了史蒂夫，当他看着坐在身边的史蒂夫时他就明白了，他爱着史蒂夫，也许会一直爱着他，可那份爱已经被他折叠珍藏，他花了十多年的时间，把情窦初开时萌芽的那点感情，那份最真挚也最执着的感情，全部寄托到史蒂夫身上。他对史蒂夫的爱太过纯粹，以至于一点儿占有欲都没有。他曾在史蒂夫还只是个瘦弱的小男孩儿时替他出谋划策、帮他追求可爱的姑娘，也曾在史蒂夫为该如何给佩吉一个浪漫的求婚烦恼不止时帮他想方设法，史蒂夫曾是他的全部。忽然有一天他发现自己不得不割舍掉那部分，放下那层占据他整个生命的感情，他是痛苦过、挣扎过的，他远远飞跃半个地球，只因他不想看到史蒂夫左右为难，也不想让自己堕落到成为为了一己私欲而破坏好友婚姻的道德败坏者。巴基曾认为也许离开史蒂夫，他就会慢慢放下那份强烈到让他自己都害怕的情感，终于找回自己的人生。他确实做到了，他对与朗姆洛的婚姻生活挺满意，可他永远无法真正将自己与史蒂夫割裂， 他们有了一个孩子，就算史蒂夫从未参与萨拉的人生，但他仍是萨拉生物学上的父亲。

“我很抱歉。”巴基小声说，“史蒂夫，我是说，我不该瞒着你，关于萨拉的事儿。”

“我能理解你为什么那么做。”史蒂夫想了想，缓缓地说，“我没有对你生气，巴基，我知道我没有资格对你生气。那天晚上失控的人是我。”

巴基想要争辩，但只是耸了耸肩膀，没有说什么，史蒂夫似乎还在整理思路，“我想让你知道我和佩吉……我和佩吉最终分手不是因为那个晚上，不是因为你的错。”

“我以为你们之间会成功的，”巴基苦笑，“她是你一直爱着的人，我以为你们能解决你们之间的问题，我没想过要让你负责任，史蒂夫，你没有任何责任。但你有权利知道萨拉是你的女儿，我只是不想破坏你和佩吉之间好不容易才恢复的感情。”

“我知道，谢谢你，巴基。”史蒂夫自嘲地笑了，“我试过了，好几次，最后还是没成。她回英国了，临走时她说我是个不开窍的榆木脑袋，可能她是对的，到现在我也不明白到底问题出在哪儿。”

巴基没有回答，史蒂夫不懂，他当然更不明白，他没办法介入史蒂夫与佩吉之间，好吧，也许他介入了一个晚上，但那个晚上真的会造成一段婚姻的破裂吗？巴基无法回答，错误已经铸成，除了不再继续错下去之外，他还能做什么呢？阳光暖洋洋地洒在他身上，他却觉得周身发冷，他木然看着公园里四处奔跑的孩子，过了片刻，他说：“走吧，你该吃点什么，你看起来糟透了。”

“那么明显？”史蒂夫笑着问，他忽然又闻到了巴基身上浓郁的肉桂香气，这时候他才注意到他有多么想念巴基的气味。他们认识了几乎一辈子那么久，史蒂夫太习惯有巴基的陪伴，过去的五年里他一直觉得自己身边好像缺少了一点儿什么，而现在他终于明白了。他想念巴基，他最好的朋友，他生命中不可或缺的一环，现在他得知他们之间因为一次错误而拥有了一个小孩儿，萨拉，金发碧眼的漂亮小姑娘，巴基甚至用他母亲的名字给她取名，他们再也无法分割，无论距离多远，萨拉会将他们联系在一起。他侧头看着巴基颈上的咬痕，咬痕有些陈旧，并不是新鲜的， 看来巴基与他的阿尔法在一起很久了，史蒂夫好奇地问：“你的阿尔法，他对你好吗？”

“很好，”巴基笑了，“你该看看他和萨拉在一起的样子，啊，抱歉，史蒂夫，我不是那个意思。但……”巴基抓了抓脑后的长头发，觉得不该提朗姆洛和萨拉，史蒂夫耸耸肩膀：“有人照顾她，我很高兴，我只是希望我能在那儿陪着你。那时候，我是说五年前，很困难吗？”

巴基不想再提过去的事儿了，他摇摇头，“走吧，去吃点什么，别想着过去了。咱们都该向前看，我过得挺好，真的，我很抱歉没能让萨拉知道你是她的父亲，但我们会想办法解决的，如果你想，你可以多见见她。”

“我很乐意。”史蒂夫轻声说，他的肚子不合时宜地响起来，阿尔法红了脸：“你想吃什么？”

“简单点就行，我不太饿。”巴基回答，走向了停车场。史蒂夫一眼就认出了那辆显眼的挑战者，也立刻明白了巴基身上阿尔法气味的来源：“你的阿尔法……是朗姆洛军士长？”

“喔？”巴基愣了愣，“是啊，怎么了？”

“没、没什么……”史蒂夫没再说什么，“上我的车吧，吃完饭我送你回来。”

巴基只是耸了耸肩膀，他不在意开谁的车，不过他真的很爱朗姆洛那辆挑战者的引擎力道。当他看到史蒂夫的吉普时，他笑了：“老天啊，你还在开这辆旧吉普？”

“她一切正常啊。”史蒂夫笑着说，坐进驾驶位，“别告诉我你不想她。”

巴基笑了，这辆吉普车是史蒂夫刚参军时买的，陪他参加了不少训练，史蒂夫说的没错，他把这辆车保养得很好，黑色的车身没有一点剐蹭，内部整理得干干净净，没有划痕，没有尘土。巴基坐上副驾驶，敏锐地嗅到了史蒂夫的气味。他觉得自己的发情期大概快要到了，对阿尔法的气息变得尤其敏感。史蒂夫的气味没有半点侵略性，是他熟悉的那种暖和的，仿佛日光照耀过的气息，巴基不自觉地深吸了一口气，他确实怀念这个味道。史蒂夫发动了引擎，“汉堡怎么样？”

巴基心不在焉地点了点头：“行啊。”他看着史蒂夫握着变档器的大手，忽然想起了史蒂夫刚买下这辆吉普的那天，阿尔法兴高采烈到地把车开到他的公寓门前，向他展示这两半新的、花光了他大半存款的吉普：“巴基，你觉得这辆车怎么样？”还年轻的史蒂夫兴奋地向巴基展示这辆吉普，巴基记得自己也像今天一样跳进副驾驶，只不过那天他可比现在兴奋得多了，他在车里摸来摸去，膝盖不小心撞开了抽屉，他看到里面躺着一个黑丝缎小盒子。巴基记得自己疑惑地看着史蒂夫，阿尔法不好意思地笑，贴近他、把那个小盒子拿出来打开，里面躺着一枚粉色的钻石戒指：“嘿，巴基……”

阿尔法的蓝眼睛是那样闪亮，任谁都能一眼看出他正陷入热恋。巴基听到自己心脏狂跳的声音，他紧张地吞咽了一下，听到史蒂夫问：“你觉得佩吉会喜欢这个吗？”

他说了什么呢，巴基不能分明记得了，太多年过去后，痛苦渐渐淡漠，留给他的只有回忆中一道结痂的伤口。他记得后来他强打精神嘲笑了史蒂夫，告诉他没有哪位姑娘会喜欢镶嵌粉色钻石的订婚戒指，他记得自己陪着史蒂夫挑选了一枚足够精致、配得上佩吉的求婚戒指。他从回忆中抽离自己，目光仍无意识地看着史蒂夫的抽屉。史蒂夫没有意识到他的心思，他低头变档，看到了巴基左手的指环。那枚指环简单极了，没有任何装饰，没有宝石，就只是一圈宽窄适度的铂金环，标志着巴基已经属于其他的阿尔法了。

史蒂夫移开视线，专注开车，巴基是对的，也许他们真的都该向前看了。


	14. Chapter 14

五年前 意大利

巴基骑在阿尔法身上，双手按着阿尔法坚实的腹肌，阿法尔的两只温暖有力的手抚摸着他鼓胀的肚子：“娃娃脸……就这样……天啊，你可真湿，真软……你想不到我现在有多爽……”

巴基喘息着，脸颊滚烫，低头吻阿尔法的嘴唇，好让他暂时闭嘴，他不想听到朗姆洛的声音，现在他只想好好做爱。他怀孕五个月了，腹部隆起明显，最近一个月来他频繁与朗姆洛做爱，他们的身体已经十分适合彼此。现在，在朗姆洛的小公寓里，在朗姆洛的床上，巴基正骑着阿尔法那根粗大的阴茎，他想要他的结，想要他深深进入自己、将自己填满，他闭上眼睛，感觉到朗姆洛在不断顶入他，阿尔法的两只手揉捏着他的屁股，他感觉到朗姆洛直起身体，将他轻轻压进床里，让他舒服地躺下，从后面继续干他，巴基的眼角渗出泪水，他在肉欲中沉沦，朗姆洛让他高潮了一次又一次，但当一切平缓后，巴基明白，他想看到的不是朗姆洛的黑发，他想念史蒂夫的金发，想要那双蓝色的眼睛只注视着他，他想要告诉史蒂夫他们就要有一个小宝贝儿了，他想要和史蒂夫一起养育这个孩子，建立一个家庭，就像他们小时候那样，再也不分开。

史蒂夫在地球另一边，他找到了他的黑发姑娘，他们会有一个幸福的家庭，生下许多小罗杰斯，而巴基只有自己肚子里的小豆芽。他哭了，由于高潮和荷尔蒙的关系，最近巴基很容易在做爱时流泪，朗姆洛拔出阴茎，在巴基身边躺下。尽管他对巴基明确表示自己想要的只是性，但至少他对巴基还不错，做爱时很照顾他的感受。他注意到巴基背对着自己，脸颊潮湿，身体在轻轻颤抖，于是他从身后搂住巴基：“嘿，巴恩斯，你还好吗？”

尽管不是史蒂夫，但阿尔法的气息还是很好地安慰了巴基。巴基觉得很窘迫，没想到自己竟会像个小孩儿一样哭泣，他抹了一把脸：“没事，我洗个澡就走。”

“想都别想，”朗姆洛把他拉住，“我不能让你这样回家，来，过来，没事的。”他把巴基抱进怀里，让他枕着自己的肩膀，一只手沿着他的背轻轻抚摸，性爱后的阿尔法的气息变得十分浓烈，但不像平时一样侵略意味十足，他的气息闻起来很强势，也很沉稳，很快就让巴基的心跳平缓了。巴基闭着眼睛，一只手搭在阿尔法强壮的胸口，无论如何，他很感谢朗姆洛这会儿的温柔，也许这不是他需要的，但这帮助来得恰到好处，让巴基暂时忘却了痛苦。朗姆洛低头亲吻了他的额头，“你想聊聊这是怎么回事吗？我知道我还不错，但我不觉得我厉害到把你操哭。”

“你可真谦虚。”巴基笑了，低声说，声音里还带着一点哀伤。朗姆洛也笑了，“好吧，巴恩斯，不乐意说也行，不过今晚你可以睡在这儿，我可不想让你在回家的路上出事儿。”

“谢谢。”巴基小声说，朗姆洛爬起来往卧室外走，“床给你，我睡沙发就行了。”

这很奇怪，他们经常一起做爱，不管是巴基家还是朗姆洛家，但总是做完就走，从没有一起度过夜晚。巴基没觉得有什么不妥，但今天晚上要独占朗姆洛的床，他有点不好意思：“不用，我可以睡沙发。”

朗姆洛穿上拳击短裤，回头对他笑：“别说蠢话了，巴恩斯，睡吧。”

巴基没有再说什么，看着阿尔法的身影消失在黑暗中，他倒回柔软的、还散发着性爱气息的床褥间，把脸埋进阿尔法的枕头里，嗅着阿尔法令人觉得安全的气味，这一晚他终于睡了个好觉。第二天是周末，巴基醒来时已经是早上八点半了，他坐起来揉了揉眼睛，摸着自己的肚子，他闻到了培根和咖啡的味道。他胡乱套上一件衬衫，走出朗姆洛的卧室，阿尔法站在厨房里煎培根，上身赤裸，下身只套了一条拳击短裤，一条毛巾搭在他的肩膀上，正将厚切培根和鸡蛋丢进锅里。看到巴基走出卧室，他对他笑：“你穿我的衣服挺好看的，巴恩斯。”

巴基这才意识到自己胡乱套上的衣服是朗姆洛的，他耸耸肩膀，在餐桌边坐下，朗姆洛端给他一盘培根和鸡蛋，还有两片土司：“你该多吃点。”他简短地评论，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

巴基深吸了一口咖啡的香味，他可真怀念咖啡，也许还有啤酒，但厚切培根和鸡蛋闻起来很香，显然朗姆洛懂得如何做菜，他接过朗姆洛递给他的牛奶，终于问出一个令自己百思不得其解的问题：“像你这样的人，怎么会单身的？”

“呃，谢谢你的赞美？”朗姆洛翘起一边嘴角，露出一个有点痞的笑，“你不知道我过去做过什么，是个什么样的人，别轻易下结论了，巴恩斯。”

巴基知道朗姆洛说的是他自己早期从军的经历，说实话，除了对方性感火辣、床上功夫一流、能做出美味的早餐之外，巴基对朗姆洛一无所知，他不确定自己是不是想要真正了解他。仿佛看穿了巴基的想法，朗姆洛在他对面坐下，继续喝自己的咖啡，“娃娃脸，别想那么多，现在你只要享受就行了。也许有一天你想告诉我关于你的baby daddy的事儿，也许有一天我想告诉你我的故事，但现在，咱们不需要那么多负担。告诉我，你开心吗？”

巴基认真地想了想，望着阿尔法深色的眼睛，至少有那么几秒种，他没有想起史蒂夫，“嗯。”他小声说，露出一个久违的真心实意的笑容，“我很开心。”

他们相视一笑，那是巴基第一次意识到，离开史蒂夫，他仍然能真心微笑，也许只有那么几秒钟，但几秒钟最终会变成几分钟，几小时，几天，而总有一日，他会重新找到属于自己的幸福的。

 

现在

巴基看着手里的菜单，史蒂夫选了一家简单的美式汉堡店，他在意大利住了这么多年，倒还真的有点想来一份大汉堡。他看着菜单上各种芝士汉堡、芝士加培根汉堡，那些油腻的宣传图画让他想起了朗姆洛的菜谱。他的阿尔法沉迷健身，对健康饮食非常执着，托他的福，他们的小姑娘萨拉发育良好，身高体重都优于同龄的小朋友。巴基又看了一遍菜单，最终点了一份鸡肉色拉。史蒂夫疑惑地看着他：“你不是最喜欢双层芝士汉堡吗？”

巴基笑了：“也许我的口味变了吧。”他回答，望着史蒂夫，“你呢？还是芝士汉堡，加培根，不加洋葱，牧场酱摆一边？”

史蒂夫愣了几秒钟，“是的。”他回答，有些意外巴基还记得他的口味。佩吉从来记不住他的口味，每次他们心血来潮想来点垃圾食品，她总是弄错史蒂夫的点单。但巴基知道史蒂夫的一切，恐怕连他十五岁那年的身高体重都能倒背如流，不知道为什么史蒂夫觉得巴基还是在乎自己的，也许他们有了孩子以及巴基已婚这件事并不会影响到他们之间的友谊。服务员从他们手里拿走了菜单，史蒂夫望着巴基，这才有机会仔细打量他。巴基的身体比过去结实了一点，头发长到肩膀，随意用一根皮绳挽住，他身上穿着的那件深绿色的T恤衫肩膀处看起来有点松垮， 史蒂夫不愿细想，他觉得那可能属于朗姆洛。巴基的脸比过去显得稍微削瘦了一些，颧骨的线条更加明显，唯一没变的是那双蓝色的眼睛，它们又大又圆，总是带着温柔的笑意。史蒂夫喝了一口水，盯着巴基的眼睛，“巴基。”

“嗯？”巴基也望着史蒂夫，他也在打量史蒂夫，史蒂夫变得比过去深沉了一些，巴基不再能读懂他脸上的情绪了，他穿着一件深蓝色的衬衫，左手无名指上还带着曾经戴过婚戒的痕迹，除了略微发暗的眼角之外，他整体看上去不算太坏，巴基打赌史蒂夫仍能吸引到无数欧米茄的瞩目。事实上就在现在，在餐厅角落里坐着的两个女孩儿就在悄悄打量史蒂夫呢。

“你过得好吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基点点头：“史蒂夫，说真的，我过得挺好的。”

史蒂夫并不相信，一个单亲怀孕的欧米茄，在异国他乡，又是在对欧米茄偏见严重的军队里，巴基怎么会过得好呢？他总是这样的，从小到大，面对史蒂夫，巴基只会说“好的，史蒂夫”，“别担心，史蒂夫”，或者是“我没事，史蒂夫”，他是从来不肯对史蒂夫展现出脆弱的一面的。这很正常，他们还年幼的时候，史蒂夫一直以为巴基会是一个阿尔法，他自己身体孱弱，则更像一个欧米茄。那时候的巴基多活泼啊，整天跑来跑去，一刻也不肯安静，只有在史蒂夫身体不舒服的时候才会老老实实地陪他坐上那么一会儿。可是造化弄人，十五岁后巴基性征分化，成为了一个欧米茄，史蒂夫自己则成为了一个阿尔法，并且托分化的福，他的身体逐渐变得健康强壮，终于成了阿尔法的理想形象。在他们的童年时代，身体更为健康的巴基总是充当保护者的角色，正因为如此，他才不肯对史蒂夫示弱，他习惯了强撑，习惯了以史蒂夫为中心，习惯了牺牲自己，而史蒂夫曾理所当然地享受巴基的照顾，直到他终于失去了巴基，他才明白他的挚友为他付出了什么。史蒂夫愧疚地低下头，他知道他不会逃避自己的责任，如果当初巴基选择留下来，或者选择告诉他萨拉的存在，他会不惜一切代价照顾巴基、保护巴基，哪怕那意味着他会失去与佩吉的婚姻。可巴基就像一贯以来的那样，太习惯站在史蒂夫的角度考虑问题，压根没有想到要让史蒂夫承担任何责任。史蒂夫不忍心责备巴基将萨拉与他隔离，他没有那个资格，现在他只想尽一切努力，了解他们的小女儿，补偿他亏欠的过去。

“能和我说说萨拉的事儿吗？我们的女儿？”史蒂夫问，看到巴基犹豫的神色，又改了口，“不，算了，抱歉，如果你觉得不合适的话——”

“史蒂夫……”巴基叹了口气，“她出生的时候……有点不容易，那时候我们需要有人签字，所以朗姆洛签了她的出生证，无论在法律上还是情感上来说，他都是萨拉的父亲。你明白吗？”

史蒂夫压下心头酸涩的失落感，“是的，巴基，我明白。”

“我不会阻止你们见面，我想朗姆洛也不会。但……她还太小了，我不想让她怀疑自己的身份，也许等她再大一点儿，能够理解的时候，再告诉她吧。”

史蒂夫没办法拒绝巴基的建议，但他很好奇萨拉真的会理解他与巴基之间发生过的事情吗？就连史蒂夫自己都对这件事一片茫然，也许未来的某一天，萨拉会承认自己是她的阿尔法父亲，可他永远不会赢过朗姆洛了，黑发的阿尔法取代了他，在巴基和萨拉最需要的时候陪在他们身边，而史蒂夫对此无能为力。食物端上了桌，史蒂夫已经没有半点胃口了，他在心中告诫自己他得慢慢来，他们才刚见面，重新建立起友谊，他不想失去好不容易找回的巴基。他拿起自己的汉堡啃了一口，看着巴基吃着他的色拉，他对巴基微笑，巴基指了指他的嘴角：“你怎么老是弄得满嘴都是番茄酱？”他笑着问，随手拿过一块餐巾替史蒂夫擦掉嘴角上的酱汁。他做得太熟练了，就像以前无数次做过的那样，就像他替萨拉清理脸上的酱汁和食物一样。史蒂夫愣住了，巴基也愣住了，他丢下餐巾，不太好意思地低下头：“抱歉，旧习难改。”

“没事。”史蒂夫也有点不好意思，低下头吃自己的汉堡。他的吃相确实谈不上体面，佩吉总是不时提醒他清理自己的仪表，那位黑发的英国姑娘身上带着一种旧时代的老练沉稳，妆容一丝不苟，无时无刻都是完美的。史蒂夫曾那样仰慕她，可她离开了史蒂夫，也许因为史蒂夫只是个傻乎乎的、吃东西时会把酱汁弄到嘴角的大男孩儿，她不是巴基，不会无条件包容史蒂夫的所有。史蒂夫叹了口气，他得忘记佩吉了，她离开了，她不会再回头，而史蒂夫还有个女儿，他想要尽量进入萨拉的生活，努力成为一个好父亲。

他们没再说什么，在不算太难堪的沉默中结束了午餐，史蒂夫送巴基回公园的停车场，巴基下车时他问：“我能给你打电话吗？”

“喔，差点忘了，”巴基抓抓头发，摸出自己的手机，“你的号码没变吧？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，巴基笑了，“好，回头我会给你传个短信，再见了，老朋友。”

“回头见，巴基。”史蒂夫笑着目送巴基钻进那辆挑战者，那一定是朗姆洛的车，巴基喜欢皮卡，不喜欢这种费油的肌肉车。

巴基回到家时已经下午三点了，萨拉午睡还没醒，房子里静悄悄的。客厅空无一人，巴基走进了卧室，他的阿尔法也睡着，一只手里拿着一本书，另一只扣在肚皮上。巴基爬上床，在朗姆洛身边躺下，房间里都是阿尔法发情前期的火辣气味，他深深吸了一口气，觉得下礼拜朗姆洛可能要请假了。他枕上阿尔法温暖的肩膀，睡梦中的阿尔法一把搂住他，翻身把他圈在怀里，含糊地在他耳边呓语：“娃娃脸，我想你了……”

巴基笑了，伸手抚摸阿尔法的胡茬，亲了亲他的嘴角，“我回来了，继续睡吧。”

朗姆洛没再出声，紧搂着巴基又睡熟了，巴基也朦胧有了睡意，直到三点半，萨拉蹦蹦跳跳冲进他们的房间，把他们俩都吵醒，一直到第二天早上，巴基才想起来他忘记给史蒂夫发短信了。


	15. Chapter 15

五年前 意大利

到第五个月上，巴基都没有机会弄明白自己肚子里的那个小豆芽的性别。医生说小家伙总是转身背对他们，压根不给他们机会做性别鉴定。巴基越来越好奇小豆芽到底会是个什么模样。到第六个月时，他的腹部已经很明显了，他不知道其他阿尔法是不是也会这样，但朗姆洛似乎特别喜欢抚摸他的肚子，尤其在做爱的时候。他总是贴着巴基的耳朵，告诉他他闻起来多好、操起来有多湿，现在巴基已经很习惯朗姆洛在床上时的情话了，他在朗姆洛公寓里过夜的次数似乎变得多了起来，他们都没提过这些，彼此心照不宣不提他们现在的状态，但巴基总觉得他们之间似乎不只是性关系。总算除了私生活之外，在工作上朗姆洛并没有对他另眼相待，除了那些重体力活之外，他对巴基和对其他士兵没有什么区别。第六个月初的检查是周五下午，巴基提前请好了假，临走之前他习惯性地和朗姆洛打了个招呼，朗姆洛正在阅览一份文件，看到巴基走进了自己的办公室，他冲巴基扬了扬下巴：“关上门。”

巴基关上了门，“有什么事吗？”他有点奇怪，朗姆洛是从来不在办公场合与他谈论私人话题的。

“你今天检查？”朗姆洛问，巴基点了点头，朗姆洛看了看自己挂在墙上的日历，“你想让我陪你去吗？”

“为什么？”巴基有点莫名其妙，“呃，我是说，你不需要那么做……”

“我知道，”朗姆洛耸耸肩膀，“反正我今天也没什么事，而且我有点好奇你肚子里那个小家伙到底是什么性别。”

巴基有点狐疑地看着阿尔法，不确定是不是该让他参加今天的检查。这场合理论上来说是应该由史蒂夫来参与的，可显然史蒂夫已经不在巴基的生活中了，他觉得自己一个人能应付得来，但朗姆洛一直对他不错，他不想让对方难堪，“好吧。”他点点头，看了一下手表，“我……我们该出发了。”

“我换个衣服就行。”朗姆洛放下手头的文件，“你可以到外头等。”

两点四十分他们一前一后离开，三点整两个人在诊所朋友，朗姆洛显然是第一次出席这种场合，看起来有点不习惯，巴基已经很熟悉流程了，在前台登记完后，就坐到了休息区。这里已经坐着好几个欧米茄了，大都有阿尔法的陪伴。巴基记得以往自己走进来时总会收到众人好奇的目光，毕竟欧米茄单独出席产检还不算很常见。但今天他身后跟着朗姆洛，众人的目光就都落在了朗姆洛身上。巴基随手抓了一本杂志看，朗姆洛有点无聊地坐着，盯着巴基的肚皮，过了一会儿他小声在巴基耳边说：“它在动。”

“嗯？”巴基有点儿困，花了好几秒钟才明白了朗姆洛的意思，他低头看自己的肚皮，侧腹部突出了一小块，可能是小豆芽的脚。巴基笑了，“是啊，它最近动得挺厉害的。”他想说小家伙一点儿也不像它的阿尔法父亲，史蒂夫小时候特别安静，一半是由于身体不好，另一半是由于性格使然，可他肚子里这个小家伙近来却动个不停，一天比一天强壮，有时候整夜让巴基难以安睡。

“我能碰碰吗？”朗姆洛问，这很奇怪，他们做爱时他曾无数次亲吻巴基的腹部，抚摸它，揉搓它，他曾深入巴基的身体，用舌头、手指、阴茎打开他，让他在自己身下或身上尖叫不已，他们对彼此的身体如此熟悉，可现在他却小心翼翼地问巴基能否碰触他腹内的孩子。巴基眨了眨眼睛，想不出理由拒绝，“可以？”

朗姆洛低头看着欧米茄的肚子，好一会儿他才伸出手，似乎是怕惊吓到尚未有意识的婴儿，他小心翼翼地把手掌覆盖到欧米茄的肚子上，小豆芽很配合地踢了一脚，正中朗姆洛掌心。阿尔法笑了，露出一口洁白整齐的牙齿：“是个有力气的小家伙。”

巴基也笑了，在他的幻想中，史蒂夫一定也会像这样温柔地抚摸他的肚子，感受着其中婴儿的悸动，可那并没有发生，他与史蒂夫就像两艘小船，起初他们并肩航行，到了某个既定的中途点，他们就分道扬镳了，各自加入各自的船队，也许有一天他们会再度重逢，也许在另一个世界，他们是一对相知相守的伴侣，可现在，史蒂夫不在，只有朗姆洛承担了那个阿尔法父亲的角色，而巴基觉得这也不坏。

他终于不是一个人期待小豆芽的降生了。

那一天医生告诉巴基他肚子的小豆芽是个健康的小姑娘，巴基倒还没什么反应，朗姆洛却久久地盯着屏幕上小豆芽的影子，巴基抬头看他，惊讶地发现阿尔法的眼角有点湿润。他不知道为什么朗姆洛突然对这个孩子如此动情，他擦干了肚子上的凝胶，悄悄扯了扯朗姆洛的衣服：“嘿，你还好吗？”

“啊，操……”朗姆洛脱口说出一句脏话，“我只是……我还好，恭喜你了，巴恩斯，你想好名字了吗？”

“萨拉。”巴基小声说，这是史蒂夫母亲的名字，巴基仍记得史蒂夫的母亲，她是个温柔瘦小的欧米茄，说起话来斯斯文文的，身上总是带着医院的消毒水味道。她对巴基一直很好，用她的名字来命名他与史蒂夫的孩子再适合不过了。

“萨拉，挺好。”朗姆洛说，他把两只手插进了裤子口袋，低头看着巴基隆起的肚子，不知道为什么，巴基觉得这一刻，他与朗姆洛之间的关系忽然没有那么疏远了。

 

现在

早上七点半，巴基目送萨拉跳上开往幼儿园的班车，挥手和他的宝贝小豆芽说了再见，转身走回卧室。萨拉太小，感受不到阿尔法父亲的气息变化，但巴基知道阿尔法的发情期已经开始了。这是朗姆洛第一次停药，巴基有点不确定阿尔法发情时会是什么样，他多少有些忐忑地走进卧室，一进门朗姆洛就抓住他，把他托起来低到墙上，咬住了他的锁骨：“娃娃脸，准备好了吗？”

巴基几乎是被他碰触的瞬间就硬了，他知道自己也已经因为阿尔法的影响而进入了发情期，他攀住朗姆洛宽而坚实的肩膀，两条腿环住阿尔法精壮的腰，低头咬住了他的耳朵：“你闻起来真好……”

朗姆洛闻起来辛辣极了，巴基几乎嗅不够那个气味，他的嘴唇胡乱地在阿尔法颈后蹭来蹭去，希望能立刻被阿尔法填满。朗姆洛扯掉了他身上的运动裤，让欧米茄柔软的屁股露出来，两只手捏住那两团软肉反复挤压：“你湿了……闻到我的味道你就湿了，就想被我填满，生下一堆我的小孩，是不是？漂亮男孩儿？”朗姆洛咬着巴基的嘴唇问，鼓胀的阴茎摩擦着巴基湿润的穴口，“我要干你了，宝贝。”

“嗯……”巴基脸颊滚烫，闭上眼睛与阿尔法接吻。朗姆洛发情期和平时居然没有什么特别不同，一样喜欢用那些让人脸红的昵称、喜欢在巴基耳边说那些让他心跳的下流话。他整个人的分量都挂在朗姆洛强壮的手臂上，感觉到阿尔法把他压进墙里，两只手分开他的臀瓣，只一下便将粗大的阴茎整个顶入他湿润柔软的穴道。巴基尖叫出声，他们之间的性爱一向有点儿粗暴，他喜欢那样，喜欢在阿尔法怀里彻底失控、被对方翻来覆去地操干。发情期的阿尔法失去了平时的节制，一开始就用一种近乎狂暴的节奏顶弄他，阴茎毫无技巧地在他体内深入，那反而让巴基觉得更加火辣动情了。巴基搂住朗姆洛，全身的重量都抵在他的阴茎上，他觉得阿尔法似乎从未进入得这么深、这么用力，他的穴口被彻底操开，体内深处的生殖口也早已准备为阿尔法张开。朗姆洛一边操他，一边吻他的嘴唇和脸颊：“我要成结了，全都射给你，你想要对不对，告诉我你想要，娃娃脸，告诉我……”

“我想要……”巴基哭叫出声，下体裹紧阿尔法的阴茎，“求你了……我想要你的结……”情热期的欧米茄没有理智可言，他现在只想被阿尔法丈夫的阴茎填满、被他的结锁住，然后窝在他怀里，直到情热结束才停止。朗姆洛抱着他走到床边，把巴基扔进床褥，“宝贝……我爱你……我真的爱你……”他又戳刺了几下，终于放任自己成结，精液灌进欧米茄体内深处，从欧米茄口中又逼出了一串哭叫。第一轮情欲稍微缓解后，巴基舒服地闭上眼睛，朗姆洛调整了一下姿势，让巴基躺在他怀里，他的结牢牢嵌在欧米茄体内，他们要联结上好一会儿才能分开了。巴基枕着朗姆洛的胸口，朗姆洛的手指无意识地梳理着他的长发：“舒服吗？”

“舒服极了……”巴基老实地回答，他被填得满满的，体内的欧米茄得到了极大的满足，他开始幻想他们的小孩，最好是个像朗姆洛的男孩儿，黑色的卷发，黑色眼睛，他觉得下腹发热，体内又涌出一波粘液。朗姆洛当然能察觉到伴侣的气味变得越发甜蜜浓厚，他翻身压住巴基，两只手捧住他的脸：“操，你等不及了？我的结还在里头呢。”他就着连接的姿势深入了几下，巴基被涨的哭叫出声，说不出是极度快乐，还是极度痛苦。朗姆洛低头吻他的嘴唇：“别哭，娃娃脸，会让你很舒服的，我发誓……”

巴基朦胧张开眼睛，朗姆洛递给他一杯水，他接过来一口气喝完，阿尔法已经洗过澡、穿戴整齐，闻起来不那么像发情期了，巴基困惑地眨了眨眼睛，他经历了一整天的高潮，现在疲劳得连一根手指都抬不起来了，朗姆洛笑着低头亲他的前额：“我去接萨拉，你再睡一会儿。”巴基模模糊糊地应了一声，等他再醒来时，他发现朗姆洛躺在床的另一侧，他们的小豆芽趴在阿尔法父亲身上，苹果般的小脸蛋儿红扑扑的，含着拇指，已经睡熟了。朗姆洛一只手轻轻搭在萨拉背上，另一只手抓着一本童话书，也已经睡着了。巴基笑了，他爬起来轻手轻脚地拿走朗姆洛手里那本书，再把小豆芽从阿尔法身上搬下来。萨拉闻起来香喷喷的，穿着一套淡绿色的睡衣，显然阿尔法父亲把她照顾得很好。巴基把女儿抱回她自己的小床，把她心爱的小兔子玩偶放到她枕头旁边，掩上房门，又回到了卧室。朗姆洛还没有醒，巴基看了一下床头的闹钟，现在是晚上八点十分，他摘掉了朗姆洛脸上挂着的眼镜，朗姆洛醒了，睁开眼睛看着巴基：“娃娃脸？”

巴基把他的眼睛摆到床头柜，爬回阿尔法身上，骑着他的下腹，把他的手放到自己的小腹：“你能感觉到吗？”

朗姆洛的手掌心滚烫地贴着巴基赤裸的腹部，那感觉舒服极了，他抬头看着欧米茄，把他拉过来亲吻：“我操了你一整天，宝贝，要是你没怀孕，我可就太失望了。”

巴基笑了，低头咬阿尔法的鼻尖：“那我可不知道，你确定你的子弹都弹无虚发吗？”

朗姆洛圈住巴基，扯掉他身上勉强蔽体的内裤，解开自己的睡裤，把因欧米茄情热气味而坚硬的阴茎释放出来，塞进他略有些肿胀的穴口：“嘿，娃娃脸，虽然我枪法没有你那么好，但这事儿我信心十足，不过……”他翻了个身，把巴基压到自己怀里，拉开他的两条腿，不断地深入挺进，“小心为上，我看我还是多干你几次好了。”

情热期在两天后结束，朗姆洛神清气爽地返回连队，早上在队列中他见到了史蒂夫，史蒂夫的脸色不太好，当他从朗姆洛身上闻到过于明显的欧米茄情热余韵后，他的脸色就更糟糕了。朗姆洛对他笑笑，没有多说什么，这一天的工作照常，不过午餐后，朗姆洛收到了巴基发来的一张照片，照片里只有一根显示阳性反应的验孕棒，巴基还额外加了一句话。

“这可不是血糖检测。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们就当在ABO的世界里验孕棒就是那么迅速的吧，我觉得很合理啊~~~


	16. Chapter 16

五年前 意大利

巴基已经找不到合适的衣服了，他对着镜子发了一会儿呆，认命地决定他需要新衣服，六个月后他的肚子增大的速度简直肉眼可见，小豆芽在他体内疯狂生长，巴基也开始增重，就连他的脸颊都比从前圆润了许多。这几天朗姆洛没有私下联系他，巴基觉得也许对方厌倦了他越来越大的肚子，这很正常，阿尔法们通常不会被怀孕的欧米茄吸引，当然如果是他们自己的孩子则另当别论。巴基甚至想不通为什么朗姆洛一开始会找上他，年长的阿尔法外貌无可挑剔，床上足够温柔，是个颇不错的情人，巴基不觉得他会为找不到伴侣而发愁。他会想念朗姆洛的陪伴的，好在小豆芽很快就要出生了，到时候他的世界会被他的小宝贝填满，再也不用担心只有他一个人了。劳累了一周后，巴基决定还是等到周六再去烦恼衣服的问题，他想早点睡觉，他现在越来越疲累，原本旺盛的性需求也缓解了许多，医生说他现在更需要阿尔法的气息，而非性行为。巴基觉得医生的话很有道理，但朗姆洛不是他的情人，他们之间只有性，他没办法要求阿尔法的陪伴。公寓里有一件朗姆洛的衬衫，可能是他某个晚上不小心留下来的，巴基不太确定，但现在衬衫上熟悉的火辣味道对他很有好处，他把那件衬衫围在身上，爬到自己的床上，在一堆柔软无比的毛毯中睡着了。第二天早上巴基醒得很早，他给自己弄了点热牛奶，他的手机忽然响了，是史蒂夫的跨国电话。

巴基盯着手机看了几秒钟，还是接起了电话：“嗨。”

“巴基？我吵醒你了吗？”史蒂夫的声音听起来那样遥远，巴基在窗边坐下，看着窗外的街道，一只手搭在自己鼓起的肚子上，“没有，怎么了？”

距离上一次与史蒂夫通话已经过了一个月，巴基承认自己在刻意疏远他的好朋友，他还能怎么办呢，史蒂夫不在这里，史蒂夫永远不会在这里，如果巴基不狠下心，听到史蒂夫的声音他就会承受不住、告诉他他们就要有一个孩子了。他不能那么做，史蒂夫的生活才刚开始回到正轨，巴基又喝了一口牛奶，听到电话里史蒂夫轻声说：“没什么，我可能还没习惯你离我这么远。”

巴基笑了，他和史蒂夫确实很少分开，除了军训时分开过短暂的几个月，他们似乎花了大半辈子腻在一起。巴基挠了挠自己的肚子，小豆芽不安分地滚来滚去，他低头看着肚皮上支出来的小脚丫，玩笑地把它按回去，小豆芽又从另一边毫不客气地踢出来。巴基笑出了声，专注和小豆芽玩，忘记了史蒂夫还在线上呢。另一边阿尔法的声音再次响起：“巴基？你在听吗？”

“啊，抱歉。”巴基抬头抓紧了手机，“我在，史蒂夫，别胡思乱想了，休假的时候你可以来这儿玩，我也可以回国，好吗？”他知道他是不会再见到史蒂夫了，再见他有什么意义呢？史蒂夫永远不会属于他，仿佛为了佐证巴基的想法，电话另一端传来了佩吉的声音，她听起来很遥远：“史蒂夫？你在哪儿？”

史蒂夫歉意地说：“抱歉，我得走了，我回头再打给你。”

巴基嗯了一声，挂掉手机，喝光了杯子里的牛奶。他还是很累，他觉得自己应该再多睡一会儿，他站起来往卧室走，门铃就在这时不合时宜地响起，巴基打开门，赫然看到朗姆洛站在门外。

“你有什么事吗？”巴基纳闷地看着对方，有点不自然地向后缩了缩。朗姆洛低头看着他凸起的肚子，又抬眼看他的脸：“没事就不能来看看你？”

“但是……”巴基想说他们之间的性关系已经结束了，但又觉得有点没法说出口，阿尔法倒显得很坦然：“你不请我进去坐坐吗？”

“好吧。”巴基让他进了门，这当然不是朗姆洛第一次来他的公寓，但之前每次都是趁夜而来，天明之前就离开，巴基很怀疑他是否有机会看到自己公寓里的陈设。倒不是说这里有什么好看的，除了维持基本的整洁之外，巴基并没怎么费过心思收拾这间公寓，他最多在这里待一年，没有必要花太多心思。朗姆洛进门后巴基才想起客厅角落里还堆积着脏衣服，橱柜上摆着他和史蒂夫的一张合影。朗姆洛一眼就看到了那张照片，那是史蒂夫从步兵学校毕业的照片，那天巴基特意飞了大老远去看他，就为了给他敬个礼、祝贺他最好的朋友终于实现了梦想、成为了一名军官。那时候他们两个笑得多灿烂啊，他们还那样年轻，不知道他们会经历分离，不知道最终他们连友情都无法保持。巴基有点酸涩地看着照片里自己的笑脸，连他自己都觉得过去那个只要能待在史蒂夫身边就心满意足的巴基 巴恩斯实在太可怜了。朗姆洛没有错过巴基的目光：“你的baby daddy，哈？”

巴基伸手把照片扣倒，“你到底有什么事？”

“娃娃脸，别那么狠心，下了床你就不认识我了吗？”朗姆洛在沙发上坐下，拍了拍自己身边的空位，“过来。”

巴基有点儿犹豫，他们都明白他们之间只有性，现在这样似乎有些越界，但他还是走到朗姆洛身边坐下，谨慎地保持了一点儿距离，朗姆洛则伸手毫不客气地把他拉进了自己的怀里。阿尔法的气味一下子铺天盖地袭来，虽然不是史蒂夫的味道，但也足够让巴基觉得舒适，他惬意地呻吟了一声，不自觉地埋进阿尔法怀里深吸他的味道。朗姆洛笑了：“我就知道……”

巴基红了脸，想把自己从对方怀抱里挣脱出来，但朗姆洛搂得很紧：“嘿，没事儿的，别想太多，巴恩斯。”

巴基动不了，又无法抗拒对方的气息，他闭上眼睛，睫毛轻轻抖动，朗姆洛低头亲吻了他的发心：“你知道吗？我是在纽约长大的，我妈妈是意大利移民，爸爸是二代意大利佬，在我长大的那个街区，人们都不讲道理，想要什么就自己去拿。你以为我为什么十八岁不到就参军？不参军我就得蹲班房了。”

巴基知道朗姆洛的过去不会一帆风顺，但他也没想到朗姆洛会突然提起自己过去的事情。他记得朗姆洛曾说过，也许有一天他会想要对巴基讲这些事情，也许今天就是那一天了。

“你做了什么？”巴基小声问，朗姆洛的抚摸让他舒服得几乎要睡着了，他的身体不停下滑，最终躺到了朗姆洛的大腿上，朗姆洛的手指还在他的头发间穿梭，“我差点打死一个人，一个酒后醉驾、撞死了人的司机。”

那瞬间巴基就明白了朗姆洛曾失去过的，也明白了为什么那天他看到小豆芽的超声波照片会有所触动，他低声问：“多大？你的小孩？”

朗姆洛一晒，“四、五个月吧，医生说是个女孩，和她妈妈一起被撞死了。”他顿了顿，又说，“那家伙被我揍到脑死，那是二十多年前，科索沃，波斯湾，军方需要人，所以我没进监狱。你看，巴恩斯，谁都经受过糟心的事儿，看开点儿就没什么大不了的。”

巴基沉默了很久，他仰头看着阿尔法深色的眼睛，阿尔法也在看着他，嘴角上扬，挂着一个有点满不在乎的笑，但巴基在他那双眼睛中看到了一个曾经年轻迷茫的阿尔法，因为失去了生命中最美好的东西，在痛苦中挣扎，被迫蜕变成另一个人。他坐起来，把朗姆洛的手放在自己的肚子上：“她踢得特别用力，我觉得她喜欢你。”

“那不错，”朗姆洛笑了，感受着手掌下隔着肚皮传来的强有力的踢打，“你呢，娃娃脸，想和我聊聊你的baby daddy吗？”他指了指被巴基倒扣的照片，巴基望着他的眼睛，过了好一会儿，他说：“他曾是我最好的朋友……”

 

现在

史蒂夫坐在办公桌后，看着电脑中的一份机密文件。他们的特种部队需要前往中东某处执行一项紧急任务，史蒂夫和他的副官都得去，史蒂夫知道朗姆洛一定也收到了这条讯息，他想了想，拿着自己的笔记本，起身敲响了朗姆洛的办公室房门。朗姆洛刚结束休假，正坐在办公桌后，两条腿翘在桌子上，枕着自己的双手，嘴里咬着一根铅笔，见到史蒂夫敲门后走进来，他放下了自己的腿，对史蒂夫扬扬下巴：“长官？”

史蒂夫控制自己别去努力分辨他身上巴基的气味，他模糊记得巴基情热期的气味，但现在他不能分神，“你看到那封邮件了？”

“标准机密任务，顺利的话三个月，不顺利的话我们可能都会挂，你是想说这个吗？”朗姆洛从前对此满不在乎，他执行过太多这种任务了，但现在他有巴基，他是一个父亲，有两个孩子需要照顾，他不能再像年轻时那样无所谓、往前冲了，“我猜，我们必须去不可？”

“恐怕是。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我们需要在接下来三天里组织一支精英小队，向上头汇报计划。”

“我会把人组织起来，你专心把报告计划弄得漂亮点就行了。”朗姆洛说，当史蒂夫转身准备离开时，他忽然叫住了他：“罗杰斯？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫回头看着年长的阿尔法，朗姆洛两只手撑在桌子上，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛：“你知道，巴恩斯怀孕了。”

史蒂夫愣了片刻，随即便明白了朗姆洛的意思，他想起了巴基的笑脸，想起巴基对他说，他过得很好，过去的一切都已经过去了，史蒂夫说不上是为了巴基感到喜悦还是为自己感到惆怅，他只是点了点头：“恭喜你们。”

“谢了，如果我不用去，我可以现在就退休。”朗姆洛回答，史蒂夫笑了：“如果我有权让你退休，我会的。”他会的，为了让巴基的孩子们有阿尔法父亲照顾，史蒂夫愿意，可惜他没有那个权力，但他愿意为巴基试试看。朗姆洛从桌子上抓起一包黄封皮的文件递给史蒂夫：“那就试试吧。”史蒂夫一笑，接过那包退休资料离开了。朗姆洛又在办公室待了一会儿，然后他换了衣服，去幼儿园接萨拉。小姑娘老远就看到了阿尔法父亲，抓着书包蹒跚跑向他，朗姆洛把这个金发碧眼的小东西抓起来扛上肩膀，“嘿，小宝贝儿，你今天过得好吗？”

“我们看了小猪！”萨拉高兴地说，“还有小羊！”朗姆洛知道今天是农场日，附近的农场送来了几只小动物让小朋友们抚摸，他抱着萨拉，小女孩儿轻巧的身体在他手上颠来颠去，被阿尔法父亲逗得咯咯发笑：“爸爸！”她大声说，“我想要一只小狗！”

“小狗？”朗姆洛想了一下，等他退休后养条狗确实不错，不过还得再等等，“宝贝儿，咱们可以问爹地。”他又想了想，把萨拉抱进怀里，点着她的小鼻子问：“你想不想要个弟弟？”

萨拉认真地考虑了一下，笑着回答：“弟弟和小狗，我都想要。”

“好吧。”阿尔法大笑，把小姑娘举高再放下，“那你今天晚上可得乖一点，也许爹地会同意你养条狗。”

父女俩走进家门时，巴基还在后院里除草呢，朗姆洛敲了敲篱笆：“嘿，我有点事儿和你商量。”

巴基停掉了机器，萨拉隔着篱笆把他搂住，欧米茄父亲身上的气味令她觉得分外眷恋，干脆搂紧了巴基不松手：“爸爸说我们可以养条小狗，还可以养个弟弟！”

巴基抱着自己的小女孩儿，狐疑地瞪着朗姆洛，朗姆洛个只是耸了耸肩膀：“嘿，别看我，小宝贝儿想要个弟弟。”他隔着篱笆亲了巴基的脸，“来，进屋，我们真的得谈谈了。”

晚饭后，巴基陪萨拉玩了一会儿，朗姆洛把所有的脏盘子都放进了洗碗机。巴基和萨拉坐在地板上，在搭乐高积木，萨拉想要拼一辆阿尔法爸爸的“挑战者”，巴基正煞费苦心地帮她挑选合适的积木。朗姆洛给自己拿了一罐冰啤酒，在巴基身后的沙发上坐下，两条腿张开，刚好把欧米茄圈进他双腿间，他把啤酒放到一边，弯下腰，两只手揉上巴基的头发，低头吻了他的脸，然后开始揉捏他的肩膀：“娃娃脸，你今天过得怎么样？”

“我和医生约了下周三的检查，”巴基把一个车轮递给萨拉，一只手搭上了朗姆洛放在他肩头的手拍了拍，“都挺好的，你呢？”

“我们接到了一个任务。”朗姆洛说，“中东，三个月。”

巴基的身体僵硬了一下，回头看着阿尔法：“你非去不可吗？”

“是啊，不过我和罗杰斯提了退休的事儿，我觉得到时候了，你说呢？”

巴基想象了一下朗姆洛退休后的生活，他可以多陪陪萨拉，将来肚子里的小宝宝出生以后也不愁没人照顾，自己可以找一份工作，他们可以过得很好：“史蒂夫怎么说？”

“他说会帮我想想办法，不过你知道的，他没这个权力。”

“是啊……”巴基叹了口气，靠上朗姆洛的膝盖，“如果你非去不可，那就小心点。”

“我会的。”阿尔法低头亲了亲巴基的侧脸，“照顾好你自己和孩子们，娃娃脸。”

巴基怔怔地看着萨拉手里渐渐成型的汽车，知道自己得给史蒂夫打个电话了。


	17. Chapter 17

五年前 意大利

巴基醒了，他发现自己枕在朗姆洛的胳膊上，阿尔法赤裸着躺在他身边，毛毯只盖到肚子。巴基怀孕快八个月了，小豆芽越来越活泼，整天踢打不停，巴基不知道这小家伙什么时候才肯安静睡上一会儿。他们最近总是在对方的公寓里过夜，有时候会做爱，但次数很少，大多数时候他都只是在阿尔法日渐熟悉的气息陪伴下安稳入睡，以至于巴基已经无法再告诉自己他们之间仅仅有性关系了。他在床上蹭了蹭，一时还不想起来，阿尔法被他弄醒了，一只手滑到他肚子上，侧身从背后把他搂进自己怀里，嘴唇贴着他没有被标记过的腺体：“早上好。”他的声音分外沙哑，听起来有一种异样的性感。巴基的背贴着他火烫的胸口，阿尔法现在把他整个困在自己怀里，他想下床也没办法，只好靠着对方，闭上眼睛，想着能不能再睡上一会儿。朗姆洛的嘴唇一直在他的腺体上轻轻吻着，巴基终于被他撩拨得转过头：“想做？”

“也不是……”阿尔法半睡半醒，两条沉重的手臂圈着他不放，“巴恩斯，你觉不觉得这样挺好？”

巴基不确定他在说什么，他们已经睡了几个月了，越来越融入彼此的生活，却从来没有认真考虑过给他们之间的关系下个定义。巴基咬住了嘴唇，笨拙地在对方怀里转身，他的肚子顶住了阿尔法的腹肌，阿尔法把两只手都覆盖到他的肚子上，“我觉得这样挺好，等小家伙出生了，我可以帮你照顾她。”

“作为我的上级？”巴基轻笑，伸手抚摸阿尔法的眉毛，指尖在他硬朗的颧骨线条处摩挲，阿尔法睁开眼睛，深黑色的眼睛映着巴基的， 那其中没有欲望，只有平静与安稳，“我不知道，作为你的男朋友怎么样？”

巴基眨了眨眼，吻上了他的嘴唇，“我很乐意。”他想都没想，这句话就脱口而出，朗姆洛哼了一声，闭上眼睛，把脸埋进巴基头发间，又睡熟了。再醒来时已经是上午十点了，巴基饿得眼前发晕，爬下床去找麦片和牛奶，才想起最近他都没在自己的公寓里过夜，牛奶搞不好已经过期了。朗姆洛从床上爬下来，身上只穿着拳击短裤，看了看巴基的冰箱：“让我洗个澡，清醒一下，咱们出去吃。”

巴基把酸掉的牛奶倒进水槽，表示同意，他摸了摸有点儿发痒的肚子，觉得自己也该洗个澡，于是摇摇摆摆地跟着朗姆洛进了浴室。浴室很小，朗姆洛已经打开了热水，巴基也钻进去，两个人个子都不矮，一下子就把淋浴间挤得满满当当，朗姆洛转身把巴基搂进怀里，贴着他的耳朵问：“娃娃脸，你不只想和我洗澡，对吧？”

巴基舒服地靠着他湿漉漉的坚实肌肉：“是啊，我想让你给我洗。”

“别得寸进尺。”阿尔法咬了他的耳朵，但还是调节了一下热水，轻轻开始搓洗他的头发。巴基舒服地哼了一声，觉得自己真的该早点儿找个男朋友，他想到了史蒂夫，但史蒂夫的身影在他脑海里一闪而过，毕竟朗姆洛炽热的呼吸和温暖的手比虚幻的回忆要有力得多了。巴基闭上眼睛，任阿尔法从上而下抚摸他赤裸的身体，故意咬住他的耳朵嘀咕：“再不快点儿我们就只能吃上午饭了。”

“是谁的错啊？”朗姆洛低笑着问，亲吻他的肩膀。

结果那天他们叫了披萨外卖，等披萨的间隙巴基窝在沙发里，枕着朗姆洛的大腿看一部动作片，他很容易就累了，上午在浴室的胡闹让他一点儿精力也没有了，医生说在怀孕晚期这种状况是很正常的，他也没有过于担心。肚子里的小豆芽不时踢他一脚，巴基把一只手搭在肚子上，回应着小豆芽的动作。朗姆洛的手插在他短而柔软的发丝间，有力的手指抚摸他的头皮，让巴基舒服得很，他忽然低头问巴基：“嘿，你一点儿婴儿用品都没准备。”

巴基张大眼睛，看了看自己狭小的公寓，他没有做婴儿防护，也没有买摇篮，更别提尿布和其他可能需要的东西了。他忽然觉得自己真是个差劲的准爸爸，“呃，我一直没想起这回事。”

“我说，”朗姆洛看了看四周，“你这里太小了，要不要搬去我那儿住？”

巴基想了一下与朗姆洛同居这个建议，他们最近几乎每天都睡在一起，同居可以省下一份房租，刚好用来对付小豆芽的开销，他想不出有什么理由反对，他们之间挺好的，好到他甚至都没意识到不知不觉之间，阿尔法已经如此深入他的生活，他想不出离开朗姆洛自己的生活会变成什么样。但转念一想，巴基以前也从来没想过要离开史蒂夫，可他还是做到了，带着史蒂夫的孩子，逃到离史蒂夫远远的地方，还遇见了另一个阿尔法。他爱上朗姆洛了吗？也许吧，朗姆洛对他很好，他们的性爱堪称完美，巴基想不到有什么可以抱怨的。可这真是爱情吗，还是仅仅因为生理需要，又或者因为巴基刚切断自己对史蒂夫的依赖、急需一个寄托、一个转移注意力的契机？巴基无法回答这些问题。他在史蒂夫身边默默爱了他那么久，已经很习惯给自己划下界限，面对朗姆洛，他忽然有点无所适从，他轻易便答应与朗姆洛稳定交往，但一天之内要突然迈出两大步，对巴基来说还是有点突然。朗姆洛低头看着他的眼睛：“我都听到你拼命思考的声音了，娃娃脸，你是不是又开始胡思乱想了？”

“你不觉得这太快了吗？”巴基问，朗姆洛掐了他一把，没用什么力气，“快？我都睡了你好几个月了，我喜欢你，我觉得你也喜欢我，其他的重要吗？”

“……”重要吗？巴基问自己，他知道他喜欢朗姆洛，朗姆洛对他而言简直过于完美，也许有一天这份感情会停止，朗姆洛不会再觉得他有任何吸引力，也许他会像史蒂夫一样，爱上另一个人，从此远离他的生活。可那重要吗？巴基问自己，在眼前，在当下，他们在一起呢，没什么能将他们分开，而他如此留恋阿尔法的气温和他温暖的手指滑过自己皮肤的触感。

门铃响了，朗姆洛站起来去拿披萨，当他转身时，他的手里托着两大盒披萨，芝士和意式腊肠，他对巴基挤了挤眼睛：“我还以为上午你就吃够意式腊肠了呢。”

巴基笑了，“我习惯睡左边。”他说，从阿尔法手里接过了芝香四溢的披萨，第二天他收拾自己其实并不多的东西，搬进了朗姆洛的公寓。

 

现在

巴基有点不安地停好了车，他们在外面吃过了晚饭，萨拉已经困了，倚着车载儿童椅打盹儿。现在已经晚上八点十分了，朗姆洛还没下班，巴基本来想来见他，但他知道连队为了这个机密任务正在加班，于是他带着萨拉去公园玩了一会儿，直到天色黑了下来，他开车经过基地办公楼，朗姆洛的楼层还亮着灯。巴基咬了下嘴唇，摸出手机来拨了史蒂夫的号码。史蒂夫很快就接起了电话：“巴基？有什么事吗？”

“我在办公楼外，你能出来一下吗？别让朗姆洛看见。”

“好的。”史蒂夫的声音十分轻柔，没有多问，“我五分钟后下来。”

五分钟后史蒂夫的身影准时出现在大楼外，他一眼就看到了那辆停在角落里的、挨着那辆挑战者的SUV，他走过去敲了敲车窗，巴基打开了副驾驶座，史蒂夫钻进来，目光扫了一眼后视镜，看到萨拉在儿童座椅里睡得很熟。他盯着她看了几秒钟，然后回望巴基，他立刻想起朗姆洛曾说过巴基已经怀孕了，史蒂夫分辨出了巴基的气味，他脑海深处熟悉的肉桂香气里加了一点儿阿尔法的辛辣，史蒂夫忍不住深吸一口巴基变得愈加诱人的气味，然后不好意思地红了脸：“抱歉。”

“那个任务，危险吗？”巴基没注意到史蒂夫的失态，他坐在驾驶席上，安全带没有解开，两只手罩着自己的肚子，那儿还很平坦呢，一点儿怀孕的迹象都没有。史蒂夫立刻就明白了巴基找他的用意，他觉得有点儿心酸，但压下了自己的情感，“抱歉，巴基，这个任务是高度机密，我什么都不能告诉你，但我向上级提了他要退休的事儿，不知道是不是来得及。”

巴基咬住了嘴唇，他也服役过，知道所谓的高度机密背后通常都没什么好事。朗姆洛在军中多年，执行过好几次高度机密的危险任务，至今身上还有好几条伤疤，他有点儿后悔了，他们应该早点儿商量退休的，朗姆洛还年轻呢，现在离开军队也能找到很不错的办公室工作，再也不用经历枪林弹雨。巴基有太多问题想问，太多话想说，可面对一脸歉然的史蒂夫，他一个字儿也说不出来，他们在令人尴尬的沉默中坐了片刻，巴基最终还是开口了：“对不起，突然找你出来。回去吧，我要带萨拉回家了。”

“没事……”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，又问，“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

“别让他出事。”巴基小声说，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，“你自己也小心。”

史蒂夫微笑，他想给巴基一个拥抱，阿尔法的本能想让他用气息安慰一个刚怀了孕、情绪低落的欧米茄，但他没有那么做，而是克制地收敛自己的气息，对巴基点头：“我会的，晚安了。”他走下车，戴好军帽，又对巴基挥了挥手，他走回办公室，为巴基感到难过。理论知识告诉他刚怀孕的欧米茄会本能地更加依赖自己的阿尔法，史蒂夫忽然意识到，五年前巴基离开自己时已经怀孕了，他是如何熬过那种痛苦的呢？他回头看了一眼巴基，巴基已经发动了汽车，史蒂夫只来得及看到巴基的侧影。他觉得自己的心仿佛忽然被什么东西攥紧了，无声的痛苦将他席卷，他似乎在这时才意识到自己让巴基经历了什么。史蒂夫攥紧了拳头，快步走进办公楼，朗姆洛迎面走出来，一只手里抓着自己的军装外套搭在背后，另一只手插在口袋里，见到史蒂夫，他只抬了抬下巴：“嘿。”

“嘿，”史蒂夫点点头，“你要回家了？”

朗姆洛把军装外套穿上：“巴恩斯是不是来过了？”

史蒂夫无需问他是怎么知道的，怀孕时欧米茄的味道很强烈， 他现在还觉得自己被巴基身上那种柔和甜美的气味包裹着：“他担心你。”他不希望朗姆洛误会自己与巴基之间的关系，事实上他不知道朗姆洛到底知道多少。年长的阿尔法玩味地看着他，“我知道。”他回答，似乎毫不担心史蒂夫的存在会对自己造成威胁。他从史蒂夫身边走过，“人选和资料我都放在你桌子上了，你看着办。”他走出了办公楼，没费心等史蒂夫的回答，上了自己的挑战者，一路开回家。他走进门时巴基正在给困得模模糊糊的萨拉换睡衣，小姑娘软绵绵地窝在床里，一点儿也不配合巴基，巴基手忙脚乱帮她脱掉连衣裙，换上绿色的法兰绒睡衣，朗姆洛等他给萨拉穿好衣服才走进萨拉的小房间，一只手按在巴基肩膀上，另一只手抚上萨拉乱蓬蓬的金发，低头吻了小女孩儿的额头：“晚安，宝贝儿。”

“晚安，爸爸，晚安，爹地。”萨拉含含糊糊地说，抱着自己的小兔子，翻个身就睡熟了。朗姆洛在她床边坐下，把巴基拉进自己怀里亲了他的脸：“嘿。”

“嘿。”巴基靠着朗姆洛的胸口，发出舒适的呻吟，他终于又被阿尔法辛辣火热的气息包裹了，不由得舒服地蹭了蹭阿尔法丈夫的颈间，“我想你了。”

“所以你去见罗杰斯？不是我？”朗姆洛轻笑，“我该担心吗？”

“你会吗？”巴基抬头看着他，“你会吃醋？”他想象不出阿尔法吃醋的模样，但阿尔法们都是有强烈的独占欲的。朗姆洛摇摇头，“我相信你，娃娃脸，你说你和罗杰斯已经结束了，你们就结束了。不过如果有一天你想回到他身边，你得告诉我，别背着我捣鬼，那我可受不了。”

巴基笑了，伸出手把他忽然变得有点儿孩子的丈夫搂紧，跨上他的腿，亲吻他的下巴：“好。”

“好？”朗姆洛挑起眉毛瞪着他，“难道你不应该说你绝对不会抛弃我吗？”

巴基笑着咬住了他的耳朵，舔着阿尔法的耳垂，“你真的吃醋了。”

朗姆洛翻了个白眼，觉得他们算是没法沟通了，他站起来，把巴基从地板上拉起来，搂在怀里，让他踩在自己脚上，带着他一步一步走出房间，他的手指紧扣着巴基的，把欧米茄钉在自己的身体和墙壁之间，低头舔巴基颈间的咬痕，“你是我的，娃娃脸，我不和别人分享。”

“嗯……”巴基抬头好让阿尔法嗅闻他身上甜蜜的气味，双手梳理着阿尔法的黑发，试图抚平他吃醋的丈夫，“我是你的。”

“别担心。”朗姆洛与他接吻，他吸吮着欧米茄柔软的嘴唇，手指若有似无地滑过他的下巴，落到他的小腹，温柔地抚摸那里光滑滚烫的皮肤，“我不会有事的，为了你，萨拉，还有这个小家伙。”


	18. Chapter 18

过去 意大利

比安奇医生把那个清洗过、有着雪白皮肤的女孩儿交给了刚剪完脐带的黑发阿尔法，心中有点儿嘀咕。婴儿额前有着浅金色的绒毛，皮肤雪白，标准高加索人种相貌，和眼前着这位自称是阿尔法父亲的黑发男人没有半点儿相似之处，她见多了这种场景，希望这对情侣不要闹得太难收场。令比安奇医生意外的是黑发的阿尔法小心翼翼将娇小的婴儿接过来，一只手抱着她，另一只手轻轻抚摸她柔软的金发：“萨拉小宝贝儿，你好啊。”婴儿还不能张开眼睛，嘴唇动了动，从襁褓中挣出一条细嫩的手臂，朗姆洛把她放到巴基怀里：“嘿，恭喜。”

巴基接过女儿，顾不上酸痛的身体，低头看她的脸，这孩子长着蜜桃般圆润饱满的脸颊，额前一丛浅浅的金发，闭着眼睛，偶尔发出一两声啼哭，似乎还不太适应离开欧米茄温暖的身体。巴基伸手戳了戳她的小脸儿，这感觉奇怪极了，史蒂夫不在，看不到这个奇妙的场景，但巴基忽然觉得有什么将自己与史蒂夫紧紧联系了起来。他按照医生的嘱咐，将萨拉放到胸口，婴儿本能地寻找母亲的乳头，小嘴儿含住它吮吸起来，这小家伙已经很有力气了，巴基被她逗乐了：“最好别像你爸爸，身体健康一点儿。”他小声嘀咕，朗姆洛就在这时接过了比安奇医生递来的文件，“你想让我签字吗？”他问巴基，巴基这才想起萨拉在海外出生，要拿到公民身份，还有许多文件要办。他低头看着女儿，舍不得把视线从她的小脸上挪开，他摸着萨拉细小的手指头，看着她努力吮吸自己的模样，好一会儿才抬头看朗姆洛。黑头发的阿尔法望着他们俩，手里拿着一叠文件，还有一支笔。萨拉比预定日期提前一周出生，生产的过程也不太顺利，他们俩都有点措手不及。总算现在她平安出生了，巴基疲劳到了极点，再加上麻醉药的作用，他很想好好睡一会儿。他望着男友的眼睛，他该让朗姆洛签萨拉的出生证明吗？她是史蒂夫的女儿，尽管史蒂夫不知道她的存在，但巴基不能瞒着史蒂夫一辈子，总有一天他要向史蒂夫坦白的。巴基不知道那一天什么时候会来临，他只知道现在萨拉比史蒂夫更重要，而陪伴他直到萨拉出生的人并不是史蒂夫。终于巴基对朗姆洛微笑：“如果你想的话。”

朗姆洛耸了耸肩膀，低下头毫不犹豫地在小姑娘的出生证上签下了自己的名字。他当然明白这并不只是一个签名，他在法律意义上承认了萨拉是自己的女儿，而自己是她的阿尔法父亲。巴基可以凭借这个签名要求朗姆洛对萨拉负责，但朗姆洛知道欧米茄不会那样做，他与巴基一同经历了萨拉的孕育，当她还在欧米茄父亲的肚子里时，朗姆洛曾抚摸过她，她是朗姆洛少年时那个没有来得及出生的女儿的具象，当他看到这个雪白皮肤、粉红脸颊的小姑娘来到人世、亲手剪切了她的脐带之后，他就明白她是他的女儿，而他绝对不会离开她。他站到巴基旁边，一只手搭着巴基的肩膀，另一只手抚摸萨拉柔软的金发：“漂亮的小宝贝儿……”他低声说，亲吻了欧米茄的发心。

萨拉长得快极了，不到三个月就学会了抬头，五个月时已经到处乱爬，九个月就想要站起来、迈着胖嘟嘟的两条小白腿儿想要走路。萨拉出生后巴基休息了一段时间，整天在家里照顾这个娇嫩的小宝贝儿，等到假期结束、回到工作岗位上后，他一时有一点儿不适应，总是想趁着休息或是午饭的间隙溜去幼儿园看他的小女孩儿。他本来以为自己已经很糟糕了，结果某一天下午，他偷溜去幼儿园时居然撞见了朗姆洛，阿尔法正趴在玻璃窗外，望着午睡的小宝贝儿，一只手里还拿着一个雪白的兔子玩偶。巴基笑了，站到男友身边，一起看着萨拉圆滚滚的小肚子，手指头勾上了朗姆洛的：“军士长，我现在可知道你每天锁门是为了什么，我还以为你只是偷懒在睡觉呢。”

被抓包的阿尔法毫无羞愧之心，侧头亲吻了一下欧米茄的脸，“我想她了，娃娃脸，你也是，对不对？”

这对傻乎乎的新家长手指头勾着手指头，在幼儿园窗外站了好一会儿，直到小宝贝儿们都要醒了，才被负责人赶出来。两个人一前一后走出幼儿园，朗姆洛手里的小兔子也没来得及送出去呢，他把兔子摆进婴儿座椅里，还慎重地绑上了安全带。巴基被他逗笑了，他是走着来的，顺势也就上了朗姆洛的车，朗姆洛有点儿不情愿地发动了引擎，以往他是很喜欢挑战者轰鸣的引擎声的，今天他却没精打采，生怕引擎声吵响了还在睡觉的小宝贝儿。他们在办公室大楼前停了车，朗姆洛的手仍挂在方向盘上，“这行不通。”他小声说，巴基似乎明白他想要说什么，他安静地等着阿尔法继续，朗姆洛扭头看了他一眼：“也许我该退休，待在家里专心照顾她。”

“你还不到退休时限呢。”巴基摇摇头，如果他们俩之中真的有一个人要辞职照顾萨拉，那也该是他自己，萨拉是他的小孩儿，不是朗姆洛的责任。但他知道如果他真的这样说，朗姆洛一定会生气，他是真的爱这个小宝贝儿，除了洗澡和换尿布之类过于私密的事情让巴基负责之外，其他的事情都由阿尔法父亲包办，断奶之后巴基几乎都没有机会抱上萨拉，只要朗姆洛在家，小姑娘总是粘着阿尔法父亲不放，前天她还摇摇摆摆地拉着朗姆洛的裤子想要站起来走路，把朗姆洛骄傲得差点儿满连队炫耀。

“再过两年就行了，”朗姆洛看了一眼后视镜里他给宝贝女儿买来的小兔子玩偶，“巴恩斯，我知道这对你来说很奇怪，我也知道她不是我的女儿，但对我来说她就是，你明白吗？”

巴基看着阿尔法深色的双眼，知道对方是真心实意的。朗姆洛爱着这个小女孩儿，单纯地爱她也好，将自己对那个夭折的孩子的遗憾寄托到萨拉身上也好，朗姆洛真的爱着他的女儿，巴基毫不怀疑这一点，有时候他会觉得遗憾，如果史蒂夫在这儿该多好，史蒂夫一定也会宠爱萨拉、把他们的宝贝小姑娘宠到天上去，连月亮和星星都会给她摘下来。可史蒂夫不在这儿，史蒂夫永远不会在这儿，巴基从未想过萨拉还有幸得到一位阿尔法父亲的爱，他觉得他们是幸运的，他探身亲吻了朗姆洛，“过两年我的合同就要到期了，我可以退伍，专心照顾她。你想什么时候看她都行，你觉得怎么样？”

“你确定？”朗姆洛已经在军队中摸爬滚打将近二十年，现在退休也没什么好遗憾的，但巴基的职业生涯才刚开始，巴基比他年轻，他不想让欧米茄就这样放弃机会。

“你的工资比我高多了，当然确定。”巴基笑了，把阿尔法拉过来亲了他的脸颊，“现在对我来说，没有比萨拉更重要的事情了，也许等她大一点儿，我会再找一份工作，但现在离开我没什么好遗憾的。”巴基确实没什么好遗憾的，他早就厌倦了军旅生涯居无定所，当初参军也是为了陪着史蒂夫，没想到史蒂夫比他走得更高更远，又找到了一位能和他并肩飞行的理想伴侣。巴基没有什么好留恋的，他在军队中该做的事情已经做完了，现在他更乐意陪着自己的女儿。

“好吧。”朗姆洛也笑了，回吻了巴基的脸，“这挺好，谢谢。”

巴基很肯定自己该向朗姆洛道谢，是他一直在陪伴自己，给了自己稳定的生活，他从未想过自己会爱上除了史蒂夫之外的人，史蒂夫仍在他心里，没有人能动摇专属于史蒂夫的那个角落。巴基的心像一块沃土，种植了一颗小小的树苗，他精心呵护那颗树苗，小心翼翼栽培着自己的爱情，树苗长成参天大树，跨过这片滋养它的土地，进入到一片辽阔的天空里，可它的根须还在，深深地向下攀爬，牢牢抓紧了巴基的心脏。巴基喜欢朗姆洛的陪伴，更乐意看到他如此爱着自己的小女孩儿，可他爱朗姆洛吗？他不知道，也不想去想那些，他觉得朗姆洛的话很对，他们现在很开心，那比什么都重要，他不该去想那么多，萨拉成长得那样快，很快就会离开他了，他想抓紧眼前的每一分每一秒。

萨拉快过三岁生日的时候，巴基正式结束了与军队的合约，他有点发愁该如何留在意大利，这两年他与朗姆洛感情很好，他们没有分开，萨拉简直一天都离不开阿尔法父亲，要是他带着萨拉回美国，小姑娘不知道该有多伤心。朗姆洛似乎完全没有意识到这些，年长阿尔法的生活简单极了，健身，工作，回家照顾女儿。巴基办完退伍手续的那一天，军方告诉他他的签证还有一个月到期，希望他能做好尽快离境的准备。一个月时间足够巴基整理他和萨拉的东西，搬出朗姆洛的公寓、打包回国，他可以先回家住上一段时间，他的妈妈早就吵着要见自己的孙女了。巴基家人并不知道萨拉是史蒂夫的孩子，巴基小时后头发颜色也很浅，长大后才逐渐变成深棕色，他们还以为萨拉真的是朗姆洛的女儿呢。他拖着沉重的步子回了他与朗姆洛的公寓，萨拉一岁时他们换了一间更大的公寓，好装下越来越多的玩具和儿童用品，顺便让小姑娘有一个属于自己的房间。光想着把朗姆洛买的所有玩具都打包，就足够巴基头疼了，他摸出钥匙打开门，朗姆洛已经回来了，正抱着萨拉看书呢。三岁的小姑娘不认字，只是用手指戳着书本上的可爱图形问东问西，朗姆洛耐心给她解释红色的小猫和蓝色的小狗，看到巴基进了门，他就把萨拉放下来：“去，乖宝贝儿，把礼物拿给爹地。”

每一年萨拉的生日，朗姆洛都会送给巴基一份礼物，阿尔法不喜欢那些所谓的浪漫花头，送的东西总是很实在的，第一年是一套修车的简易工具，第二年是一把狙击枪，巴基想今年要是朗姆洛再搞这么一手，他们就得好好谈谈了。朗姆洛两只手枕在脑袋后面，他显然已经回来了一会儿了，换上了平时健身时穿的旧T恤衫和运动裤，瘫在沙发上，看着萨拉蹦蹦跳跳地从餐桌上拉下一个纸袋子，还是那种杂货店弄来的牛皮纸袋，递给巴基。巴基一头雾水，阿尔法今年总不见得要送给自己一条意式腊肠吧，他为自己这个荒谬的想法而笑出声，亲了女儿一口，接过纸袋看了看，那里面只有一叠文件，上头好像还用透明胶粘着什么东西。萨拉跳回阿尔法父亲的膝盖上，含着自己的手指头，嘻嘻笑着看着巴基，显然快乐极了，也不晓得她和阿尔法父亲又分享了什么秘密。巴基把文件抽出来，那是一份结婚登记，透明胶粘着一个小塑料袋，里面装着两枚戒指，一枚是铂金的，普普通通一个指环，没有钻石或是珠宝，另外一枚则是深色的硅胶指环，习惯健身的人常戴这个。巴基望着朗姆洛，猝不及防地涨红了脸：“你是认真的？”

“当然啦，娃娃脸，你和这个小宝贝儿，谁都别想从我身边逃走，我得把你牢牢拴住才行。”黑发的阿尔法毫不吝啬地讲着情话，“我爱你，巴恩斯，你知道的，不是吗？”

巴基从未想过自己人生中最重要的场景竟然会如此发展，他身上套着皱巴巴的军装，满脸汗水，他的阿尔法穿着两块钱的汗衫，坐在沙发上，抱着他们的小女儿，用一枚普通的铂金指环和一叠文件向他求了婚。他不是追求浪漫的人，从未想过钻石或者鲜花，那些都是史蒂夫喜欢的，史蒂夫身上总是有着一种老派的固执，什么事情都要弄出点仪式感。向他心中最好的女孩儿求婚的那个晚上，年轻的阿尔法尽其所能，租下了一间舞厅，摆满了佩吉喜欢的鲜花，在与黑发姑娘共舞后，在她面前单膝跪下，在众人的祝福声中送上了巴基帮他挑选的钻戒。巴基对着手里的文件发了一会儿呆，才发现朗姆洛已经把他自己该填的地方都填好了，也慎重地签了名，他抱着萨拉，望着巴基，脸上带着一点儿紧张，一点儿期待。巴基笑了，走到阿尔法身边坐下，和他一起抱着宝贝女儿：“你好像很肯定我会答应你。”

朗姆洛长叹了一口气，“老实说，如果你不答应，我也不知道该怎么办。”

巴基还在笑，他从未见过眼前这位军士长露出半点脆弱的面貌，阿尔法们都该是坚定不移的，军队中的阿尔法更是如此，他们天生就要成为中流砥柱，没有什么事情能震撼他们。这位在血汗里摸爬滚打了二十来年的军士长，在他的欧米茄和他的小女儿面前，忽然又成了一个仿佛刚刚陷入初恋的毛头小子，忐忑地向爱人献上自己的真心，生怕被对方拒绝。巴基忽然奇怪自己怎么会怀疑朗姆洛会放弃呢？如果他带着萨拉回国，朗姆洛肯定会一路追到他投降。他看着萨拉亲亲热热地靠着阿尔法父亲的胸口，一大一小都满怀期待的看着他，他好奇朗姆洛是怎么说服萨拉的，不过在审问这对父女前，他有更重要的事情要做。他把小塑料袋里的戒指到出来，拉过阿尔法骨节粗大的手，把那枚硅胶戒指套到他的左手无名指上，然后把铂金戒指放到对方手里，对他伸出了自己的左手。

阿尔法如释重负，给巴基戴上戒指，将他拥进怀里恶狠狠地亲吻。萨拉被夹在两位父亲之间，不满地推了推阿尔法父亲结实的胸口：“爸爸！我的呢？”

巴基看到朗姆洛从口袋里掏出一枚糖果戒指，郑重其事地给小女孩儿戴上，笑着摇摇头，在文件上签了字。

没想到他的小宝贝儿为了一颗糖果戒指就把自己给出卖了。

 

现在

朗姆洛靠在一棵树下，稍微松开了一点身上的防弹衣。他穿着全副装备，外带三天补给，足有近七十磅，在山区里一整天，累得两条腿软得像团棉花。他瞟了一眼身边的罗杰斯上尉，罗杰斯看起来没比他好太多，摘下了头盔，正从水袋里小口吸着水。他们已经进入目标地区一周，这次的任务是一个高度机密，他们的计划就是进入这片地区，徒步靠近目标，快速救援人质后呼叫撤离。为了方便行动，他们小队只有七个人，堪堪能填满一架黑鹰直升机。他们离目标越来越近了，史蒂夫正看着手腕上的GPS定位器确定方向，朗姆洛从背囊里翻出一包干粮，他的笔记本掉出来了，一张被防水袋包裹着的照片滑了出来，一下子就吸引了史蒂夫的注意。史蒂夫捡起了掉在自己脚边的照片，隔着防水袋，他看到了快乐的一家三口：朗姆洛，巴基，朗姆洛的肩膀上骑着萨拉，他们在迪士尼乐园，萨拉的头上戴着米奇帽子，巴基手里拿着一只大大的棉花糖。三个人都看着镜头，笑得那样甜蜜。史蒂夫不敢多看，将照片还给朗姆洛，年长的阿尔法没说什么，把照片夹回笔记本。史蒂夫不敢分心，他们正处于任务的紧急关头，可那张照片中萨拉和巴基的笑脸深深刺痛了他的心，再一次提醒他错失的五年与可能的幸福。他又想起了五年前那个夜晚，他的挚友在被他反复进入时，曾在他耳边低语，他爱史蒂夫，巴基是那么说的。史蒂夫将那句话深藏在心里，他不知道该如何回应巴基的感情，那时候他身边已经有了佩吉，他从未意识到巴基可能会爱着自己。他和巴基太熟悉了，他们从小就认识彼此，一起长大，一起相伴了那么多年，巴基总是在他身边保护他、关爱他，他成长过程中的每一步都有巴基，不知不觉间巴基对于他成了空气一般的存在，他从未意识到巴基对他有多重要，直到巴基突然不告而别，他被切断了所有的氧气，在窒息的痛苦中反复回忆巴基留给他的炽热爱语。当他看到巴基与朗姆洛组建家庭、抚养他与巴基的女儿，史蒂夫无法控制地感到愤怒，他曾认为那是出于阿尔法的本能，可现在，当他看到朗姆洛珍藏的照片，他才真切地意识到，他在嫉妒，嫉妒朗姆洛得到了巴基的爱，嫉妒朗姆洛成了他们的女儿的父亲，嫉妒他本可轻易得到的一切。史蒂夫脸色阴沉，抿着嘴唇，一声不出，在离家千万离的战区，年轻的阿尔法忽然明白了自己心中最隐秘的想法，他爱着他的挚友，一直都爱，因为太过想当然将巴基当做家人，他错过了本可与巴基共享的美好人生。他爱过他的妻子，曾经真心实意想要与佩吉建立一个家，可他对巴基深入骨髓的爱意太过潜移默化，深入了他的婚姻，终于让他与佩吉分道扬镳。现在他明白他错过了什么，一切已经太晚了，巴基爱上了别人，巴基有了新的家庭，巴基怀孕了，巴基再也不需要他了。

史蒂夫真切地感觉到了五年前巴基的痛苦，巴基忍耐多久了呢？他总是只为史蒂夫着想，他甚至帮史蒂夫策划了向佩吉的求婚，史蒂夫真希望巴基自私一点儿，多为自己考虑，可他没有，过去那么多年，巴基人生中占据第一位的永远是史蒂夫，他为史蒂夫付出，史蒂夫却从未给过他任何回报。史蒂夫咬紧了嘴唇，强迫自己将注意力集中到手腕上的定位器上，现在想这些有什么用呢？巴基不再爱他了，巴基有了新的人生，史蒂夫能做的就是保护他，回报他，将他的阿尔法带回家，好让巴基的孩子们不会失去父亲。

“他提起过你。”朗姆洛忽然开口了，仿佛察觉到了年轻的阿尔法气息中的微妙变化，“罗杰斯，他说起过你们之间的事儿，他那时哭了，说该放手的就要放手，不过这没那么容易，他好不容易才走出来，我觉得你该知道。”

史蒂夫没有回答，他该说什么呢，除了怪自己之外，他没有什么好说的，他望着前方的沙地，从背包里拿出了地图，“军士长，我希望我们还是专注任务的好。”他公事公办，意思很明显，他不会破坏巴基得来不易的幸福，巴基说得对，该放手时就要放手了，他用手抹了把脸，容许自己自私地期待巴基不会将他彻底割离，他们之间还有萨拉，史蒂夫希望能有机会认识她。

远处响起了枪声，是重型武器，军人的本能立刻占了上风。两个阿尔法警觉地倾听，意识到那枪声在不断靠近。朗姆洛看了一眼史蒂夫手里的地图，情报上并没有显示这一带有军队，难道他们的行动计划走了风声？史蒂夫毕竟还年轻，实战经验远不如朗姆洛丰富，他的脸色有点发白，但并没有慌乱，打手势让其他五个士兵警戒起来，寻找掩护埋伏。枪声越来越近，伴随着马蹄声和咒骂声，史蒂夫与朗姆洛对视了一眼，他们在沉默中达成一致，看来情报有误，敌方军队的覆盖面比他们预料的要广，人数也多得多。两个人迅速整理好装备，加入了埋伏线，指望能熬过这一劫。史蒂夫伏在一座大石头后面，当他看到远处越跑越近的敌军时，他想起了巴基身上甜蜜的气味。

“别让他出事。”这是巴基最后一次见到他时说的话，史蒂夫看了一眼几步外埋伏着的朗姆洛，抓紧了手里的步枪。


	19. Chapter 19

过去 意大利

巴基靠着卧室门，一只手烦躁地摸着颈边的腺体，那里滚烫发热，边缘微微肿胀，他就要进入情热期了。萨拉已经睡下了，朗姆洛还在浴室洗澡呢，巴基知道今晚会发生什么，他签下了结婚文件，法律意义上他们是伴侣了，朗姆洛会标记他，他会真正成为巴基的阿尔法。巴基想了想，换上了一件朗姆洛扔在床上的T恤衫，T恤衫上满是阿尔法浓厚的火药气味，让欧米茄情热前期的燥热心情略微得到了平复。他躺在床上，等着朗姆洛走出浴室，他从未想过被标记，但他也从未想过会离开史蒂夫、生下他的孩子，与其他人坠入爱河。巴基的脑子被欲火烧得模模糊糊地，摆在床头柜上的手机响了好几声他才发现。他抓过手机，屏幕上显示的是史蒂夫的号码，巴基切断了电话，但他显然忘记了好友的执拗，史蒂夫很快又打了过来，巴基没办法，只能接起了电话：“史蒂夫？现在真不是个好时候。”

“巴基？你在忙吗？”史蒂夫的声音听起来有点沉重，但巴基无心分辨，朗姆洛已经走出浴室了，一只手抓着毛巾，擦拭着自己的肚子，阿尔法的阴茎在毛巾下若隐若现，深色的眼睛盯着床上躺着的欧米茄。巴基吞咽了一下，视线离不开朗姆洛块块分明的腹肌和挂着水光的臂膀，他匆匆对电话里的史蒂夫说：“我回头打给你。”然后就挂断了电话，并且关掉了手机。朗姆洛笑了，扑到床上，把巴基牢牢按在自己身下：“娃娃脸，准备好了吗？”

巴基顺从地侧头，对阿尔法露出自己的颈侧，这个姿势每个阿尔法都喜欢。朗姆洛低头嗅闻他颈间散发出的气息，他闻起来那么甜蜜，像是上好的肉桂，令阿尔法沉迷。朗姆洛舔着巴基腺体粗糙的边缘，两只有力的手分开欧米茄的长腿，“我要标记你了，宝贝，告诉我你想要这个……”阿尔法深色的双眼中满载欲望，巴基在他的目光中颤抖：“求你……”他勉力伸出双手攀上阿尔法按在自己脸侧的手臂，朗姆洛笑了，腰轻轻下沉，粗大的阴茎进入欧米茄湿润敞开的身体，他的牙齿咬破欧米茄颈侧的腺体，齿间沉入那块柔软的皮肤，他尝到了鲜血的味道，欧米茄甜蜜的气质包裹了他，他紧扣着身下这具温暖的肉体不放，直到将巴基带入一轮又一轮的高潮。

等巴基再恢复神智，已经是第三天上午，朗姆洛在他们的床头留下了一张字条和一大杯水，告诉莎拉在幼儿园，自己在基地，并叮嘱他要多喝水。巴基贪婪地将水喝干，把自己埋进朗姆洛的枕头，他刚被标记，身体本能地眷恋阿尔法的气味。他在床上躺了三十分钟，终于不情愿地爬起来，浑身酸痛，到处都是指印和齿痕，颈边腺体上的咬痕已经停止流血，留下一串暗色的痕迹，愈合后永远不会消失，除非他与朗姆洛分开。巴基伸手抚摸那个咬痕，他曾有多希望留下这个痕迹的会是史蒂夫，现在再想到史蒂夫他已经不会觉得难过，最多有点儿惆怅。人生中有那么多的可能性，发生过那么多的“本可以”，如果一味执着过去，他就再也没法儿前进了。他舒展了一下酸痛的身体，这才想起情热前史蒂夫给他打了电话，电话里他听起来不是很好。巴基想了想，找出自己一直关机的手机，一边给自己准备咖啡，一边查阅邮件。邮箱里躺着三封史蒂夫的短讯：

“你还好吗？出了什么事？”

“我真的需要和你谈谈。”

“巴基，拜托你联系我……我不知道还能找谁。”

巴基心软了，想着他的好朋友可怜巴巴的沮丧模样，明知道史蒂夫无非是要抱怨他与佩吉的婚姻，但他还是拨了史蒂夫的号码。现在史蒂夫那边的时间有点晚，巴基希望他已经睡了，但史蒂夫很快接听了：“巴基？？老天，你还好吗？过去两天我一直联系不上你，差点就要给基地打电话了！”

想起过去两天与朗姆洛共度的毫无节制的情热期，巴基心虚地咳嗽了一声，把电话夹到耳朵与肩膀之间，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，想起史蒂夫既不知道自己已经退伍，也不知道自己已经结婚，更不知道萨拉，只好敷衍地说：“我没事，就是有点忙，别那么戏剧化。”

“你听起来不太好。”史蒂夫柔声说，“我很担心你。”

巴基笑了，被标记与否，他曾爱着史蒂夫，现在也一直爱着他，只不过他对史蒂夫的爱正渐渐退入回忆，它不会被取代，也不会消失，而是化成了某些更为缓和平静的感情。他对史蒂夫的感情从来就不同于他与朗姆洛之间激情四射的情感，而巴基也没有费心比较过，他走出来了，他们都各自拥有了家庭，这才是最重要的。

“我看到你的邮件了，出什么事儿了？”巴基给自己的咖啡里加了一点牛奶，走到餐桌边坐下，史蒂夫叹了口气：“不，没什么，别管了。”

“史蒂夫。”巴基的声音里含了一点警告的意味，史蒂夫明白他是在说“你不说的话咱们没完”，现在是傍晚，史蒂夫正窝在办公室的沙发里，他已经在这儿睡了两个晚上了，他不想回家，他与佩姬的家是冰冷的，她已经有五天不同史蒂夫讲话了，史蒂夫不怪她。他们之间有太多的问题，也许几年前那个晚上他们就该分开了，但他们也有过美好的回忆，有过浪漫的故事，他们都想再试一次，他们以为这次一定会成功的。事实证明相爱的两个人未必适合在一起，反之亦然。史蒂夫颓然用毯子盖住自己的脸：“我想我们这次是真的完了。”

“史蒂夫，我很抱歉。”巴基抓了抓自己的头发，咖啡在他口中尝起来异常苦涩，“你还好吗？”

“还行吧， 我猜我早就看到这一天了。抱歉，巴基，我知道我和你说过太多这件事儿，你的耳朵估计都听到长茧子了。”史蒂夫轻笑了一声，他不好，他知道，巴基也知道。他与一个爱过的人分享了多年生命，现在这个人离开了他的生活，就如同将他的一部分一起带走了。史蒂夫体验过这种痛苦，当巴基一声不吭从他的生活中消失时，他尝过一次这样的分裂，“我把一切都搞砸了，我很抱歉。”

听到史蒂夫痛苦的声音，巴基无意识地抬头看料理台上的一张照片，照片里是他和朗姆洛，还有萨拉，有那么一瞬间他有些冲动，他想告诉史蒂夫一切并没有搞砸，他们有了一个女儿，她很可爱，很健康，和史蒂夫像极了，但他看到黑色头发的阿尔法在照片中对着镜头微笑，他的手紧搂着巴基的肩膀，于是那冲动烟消云散了：“史蒂夫，一切都会好起来的，睡个好觉，这不是世界末日，好吗？”

是的，一切都会好起来的， 巴基曾以为他永远无法离开史蒂夫，但他也走过来了。他不愿意看到史蒂夫沉溺在痛苦中，如果他能帮助史蒂夫，他很乐意。但现在他远在千里之外，心中藏着一个秘密，因此他无能为力，只能说出一些听起来十分空泛的安慰，但即使如此，听到他的声音，史蒂夫似乎也平静多了：“好的，我这就睡了。”在挂断电话前，史蒂夫又说：“巴基？”

“嗯？”

“我能多给你打电话吗？”

“嗯。”巴基小声说，这一次他没有再找什么借口，他很乐意和史蒂夫保持联系，也许有一天，他能亲口告诉史蒂夫，萨拉是他的女儿。

现在

巴基蹲在篱笆边上反复敲打着一根钉子。这块篱笆坏了，朗姆洛临走前本来打算修好的，但是没来得及，巴基反正没什么事儿做，于是决定趁着萨拉还没有回家，先把这块篱笆补好。工程进行到一小半，他听到了汽车引擎的声音，放下手里的锤子回头看，那是一辆军车。车在巴基家门前停下，车上走下来一位少校，巴基觉得对方的名牌有点眼熟，他想起这是史蒂夫和朗姆洛连队所属营队的副官，忽然之间一种不祥的预感涌上心头——巴基在军队里待过足够久，久到他明白这意味着什么。他手里的工具落到了草皮上，他站起来，不知所措地揉了一把自己的头发，然后摘掉了沾满泥土和草屑的手套，“长官？”

这位浅色头发的少校用一种同情的目光看着他，“巴恩斯先生，我很遗憾通知您，朗姆洛军士长在这次军事行动中下落不明——”

巴基愣住了，他的手不自觉地落到腹部，他仿佛听到朗姆洛的声音在耳边回响，“我不会有事的”，阿尔法临行前说，他从来言出必行。

少校低下头，“有什么能帮到您的——”他能察觉到眼前的欧米茄刚刚怀孕，自己却不得不带来一个令人痛苦的消息，不免十分愧疚。巴基眨了眨眼睛，不安地搓了一把脸，“好的，我明白。那……嗯……”他不知道该问什么，这次的行动是高度军事机密，朗姆洛没有透露一个字，史蒂夫也没有。巴基听到自己干涩的声音，他仿佛站在高处，向下看着自己狼狈不堪的模样，“那……罗杰斯上尉呢？其他人呢？”

 

“罗杰斯上尉重伤，”少校似乎在斟酌是否该吐露更多的信息，“上尉现在在德国，我很抱歉，巴恩斯先生，我无法告诉您更多信息，但如果我们有任何发现——”

 

“好吧，”巴基有些粗鲁地打断了对方，“少校，谢谢您专程来通知我。麻烦等罗杰斯上尉回国时告诉我一声，如果你们还没找到朗姆洛军士长的话。”他说，指了指房子，“如果您不介意，我得去准备接我的女儿了。”

 

少校有些诧异，通常他送达这样令人不快的消息后，对方多少都会表现出一定的悲伤，眼前的欧米茄太过平静，令他不由得有些担心，他走向自己的汽车，又忍不住回头看了一眼，欧米茄走回了破损的篱笆，弯下身捡起工具，重又开始钉那块雪白的板子。少校没再说什么，驱车离开了。巴基钉上了一块木板，向后退了半步，看着自己的手艺，自己都觉得补得实在太难看了。他叹了口气，站起来把工具收好，还是让朗姆洛处理这个吧，也许他的枪法没自己好，但做饭和补篱笆绝对是阿尔法更擅长。他走回浴室，快速冲了个澡，去幼儿园接萨拉。这一天他到的有点儿晚，萨拉已经等在教室门口了，背着自己的蓝色书包，两条小腿踢来踢去，看到巴基时那张小脸儿亮了起来，一路跑向了巴基：“爹地！”

 

“嗨，小宝贝儿！”巴基一把把自己的小女孩儿抱起来，亲了亲她柔软的脸颊。尽管萨拉的两个父亲现在一个重伤，一个下落不明，但巴基不想在她面前露出端倪，“晚上想吃什么？”

 

“你做吗？”萨拉的小脸垮了下来，“爸爸什么时候才能回来？”

 

“你可真诚实，”巴基苦笑，压下心里针刺般的疼痛，“我做饭有那么难吃吗？”

 

“不，只是爸爸做的更好吃。”萨拉抱着巴基的脖子，补偿性地亲了他的脸。巴基搂紧了自己的小女孩儿，带她回了家。这个晚上过得平静极了，萨拉没有抱怨欧米茄父亲做的晚饭，乖乖吃完了她的蔬菜和面条，在晚上八点准时上床睡觉。朗姆洛不在，巴基给她读了两个床头故事，沙拉终于睡眼朦胧，把脸埋进毯子，在睡着之前她说：“爹地？”

 

“嗯？”巴基抚摸着萨拉的金色卷发，“怎么了？”

 

“今天午睡的时候我梦到爸爸了，”萨拉眨了眨眼，她看起来实在困极了，“他说他就要回家了。”

巴基低头亲吻了女儿的额头：“是的，宝贝儿，爸爸就要回家了。”

 

萨拉睡熟了，巴基在她的床前坐下，双手颓然挡住了自己的脸，他的小腹抽痛不止，肚子里的小孩因为缺少阿尔法的陪伴而躁动。他不知道该如何告诉萨拉关于她的两位阿尔法父亲的事儿，也许他永远都无法说出口。这个晚上巴基挤在萨拉的小床里，搂着他的女儿睡了一晚，他一直做噩梦，到天亮时他开始低烧，状况一直没有好转，直到三天后他接到了史蒂夫的电话。电话是从德国基地打来的，显然史蒂夫一直深陷在在药物引发的昏迷中，醒来后他第一时间就给巴基挂了电话。

 

“史蒂夫？”巴基按着额头，医生说他的低烧症状是由于缺少阿尔法陪伴所导致的，暂时对肚子里的胎儿不会有什么伤害，他小声问，“你还好吗？”

 

“还行吧，”史蒂夫低声说，“一颗子弹打穿了我的肺，断了两根肋骨，我们就不提我的手了。”

 

巴基没有出声，他轻轻地吸了口气，过了好一会儿，他听到史蒂夫说：“巴基，我很抱歉……”

 

“你能告诉我出了什么事儿吗？”

 

“我不能，巴基，我不能……”史蒂夫听起来很虚弱，声音中充满了痛苦，“但他没有死，我是说，我们失散的时候他没死，我不知道，我……”

 

“史蒂夫，好好休息吧。”巴基回答，这次的行动是高度机密，在上交报告并得到许可前史蒂夫没办法透露任何信息，他理解这个，但这并不能缓解他的焦虑，“等你回来了再联系我。”

 

“两周后他们会送我回国。”史蒂夫说，忽然压低了声音，“巴基，听着，我真的很抱歉，但我知道军方已经在组织救援行动了，我只能告诉你这么多。”

 

“好的，史蒂夫，等你回来再见。”巴基挂断了电话。缺少了朗姆洛和萨拉，这栋房子现在显得空荡荡的，一如巴基的内心。他赤着脚踩在地板上，不知道为什么想起了他们在意大利的那栋公寓，两岁不到的萨拉刚洗完澡，不肯乖乖穿上衣服，迈着胖胖的两条小腿儿到处乱跑，留下一串儿水珠。朗姆洛在她身后追着她，装成怪兽的样子，逗得小女孩儿咯咯娇笑，一头撞进巴基怀里。他仿佛看到阿尔法用毛巾把萨拉包起来，小心翼翼擦干她滴水的金发，给她换上睡裙和尿布，萨拉抓住了阿尔法的柔软黑发笑个不停。巴基回到了他与朗姆洛的卧室，阿尔法离开后他还没有换过床单，他把自己埋进了枕头间，用毛毯将自己团团裹住，嗅闻寝具间仅存的一点点儿阿尔法留下的气味。

 

“我会回来的。”他听到朗姆洛说，两只手按上自己的肚子，“该死的你最好快点回来。”巴基咬牙切齿地低语，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。


	20. Chapter 20

过去

回美国之前，巴基和朗姆洛吵了一架。

起因是关于史蒂夫，这是他们第一次也是唯一一次因为史蒂夫而争吵。任期即将结束，朗姆洛准备调回美国，他对巴基提起这次他调回国后，他的上级将会是个年轻的上尉，没什么实战经验，巴基随口问了一句，结果却毫无防备地听到了史蒂夫的名字。巴基自欺欺人地告诉自己“罗杰斯”是一个很常见的姓氏，“史蒂夫”这个名字就更常见了，这位即将成为朗姆洛上级的史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉未必就是史蒂夫罗杰斯，萨拉从未蒙面的父亲，所以也没对阿尔法提这件事情。即将搬家前夕，两个人打包所有的东西，忙得团团转，将近五年时间里，光是萨拉的玩具就积攒了好几箱，他们或送或捐赠了大部分的东西，但还是有不少箱子需要交给搬家公司处理。朗姆洛依依不舍地给自己的挑战者办理了运送手续，一个人走回公寓，看到巴基坐在一堆纸箱里整理自己的杂物，而萨拉则靠在他怀里问东问西。朗姆洛换了衣服，走到父女前，看到萨拉指着巴基和一个大个子的合影，笑嘻嘻地问：“这是谁？爹地，是你的朋友吗？”

 

朗姆洛无意识地扫了一眼，他没见过那张照片，照片里的人是年轻些的巴基，穿着制服，身边站着个少尉，两个人都笑嘻嘻地看着镜头，彼此搂着对方的肩膀，看起来年轻又快乐，仿佛有无限的时间和大把的人生可以挥霍。朗姆洛眯起眼睛打量那张旧照片，他也许没见过这张照片，但他见过很多巴基和这个人的合影，只不过只有这一张照片里，金发的阿尔法军装上的名牌也入了镜，而朗姆洛则看到了那个已经十分熟悉的名字：罗杰斯。

 

“罗杰斯”，朗姆洛意识到这位罗杰斯少尉正是萨拉的阿尔法父亲，这张照片拍摄时间想来远在萨拉出生之前，当时的少尉现在恐怕已经是上尉了。巴基没有回答萨拉的问题，随手把那张照片朝下塞进装着自己杂物的箱子：“宝贝儿，别捣乱了，咱们还有一屋子的东西要收拾呢。”朗姆洛把萨拉从地板上捞起来，小姑娘立刻咯咯娇笑着抱紧了父亲的肩膀：“爸爸回来了！”

 

“我给你买了好东西。”朗姆洛把萨拉放下来，伸手点了点她圆圆的小鼻尖，“在你房间里，快去找。”

 

萨拉欢呼着跑去自己的房间，巴基坐在地板上抬头看他，“你又买了什么？我们已经有这么多东西收拾不完了，拜托别再买了！”

 

朗姆洛耸了耸肩膀，“一个书包，回国的时候她可以背在身上。”他装作若无其事地伸手捡起那张被巴基塞进箱子的照片：“你打算什么时候告诉我？”

 

“告诉你什么？”巴基有点儿紧张，他看了一眼照片里的自己和史蒂夫，想要把它拿回来，但朗姆洛把那张照片攥得紧紧的，“萨拉，你让她姓巴恩斯，但其实她应该姓罗杰斯才对吧？”

 

巴基咬了一下嘴唇，从阿尔法身上感觉到了一种紧张的气息，他察觉到朗姆洛在生气，这不常见，朗姆洛会生气的情况只有两种：他手下的士兵搞出什么状况，或者他喜欢的橄榄球队战绩不佳，除此之外，阿尔法大部分时间都很沉默，只有在陪着萨拉和在床上时才会健谈起来。巴基不想和他吵架，他打包了一整天，还得时刻看着萨拉，早就精疲力竭，现在他一点儿也不想提起关于史蒂夫的话题，“我们能别谈这个吗？”

 

“你没有改姓，”朗姆洛看起来十分冷静，但语调中满是控诉，“萨拉也姓巴恩斯，为什么？”

 

巴基叹了口气，朗姆洛执拗起来是很难对付的，他看过阿尔法对他的士兵们发脾气，巴基还在部队时不止一次听那些新兵们抱怨过宁愿去野地里睡一个月，也不愿意触军士长的霉头。他不会像其他阿尔法上级那样骂人或体罚，但光是被朗姆洛用那种沉默的目光注视，年轻士兵们就能感受到足够的压迫。现在他就那样望着巴基，巴基不是一个不经事的新兵，但他也不愿意承受朗姆洛那样的目光：“别那样看我。”

 

“你压根不想承认她是我的女儿，是吗？”朗姆洛低声控诉，他看起来想要狠狠揍什么东西。萨拉从房间里走出来，手里抓着父亲给她买的蓝色背包，背包上挂着一个小狐狸，毛绒绒的，侧袋里还装着一个配套的蓝色小水壶。她感受到了两位父亲之间躁动的气息，怯生生地拉住了朗姆洛发抖的手掌：“爸爸，你生气了吗？”

 

朗姆洛深深吸了口气，摸了摸萨拉柔软的金色长发：“没有，宝贝儿，我没有生气。”

 

萨拉眨巴着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，无辜地望着朗姆洛，又看看巴基，“可你闻起来很苦，爹地说你闻起来特别苦的时候就是在生气了。”

 

朗姆洛叹了口气，他看了巴基一眼，巴基别开头，没有与他对视。朗姆洛摸摸萨拉的金发，转身离开了。巴基听到他关门的声音，他把史蒂夫的照片塞回箱子底，装作什么都没有发生，继续打包。萨拉看起来一副想哭的样子， 巴基看了一眼女儿，心中的愧疚占了上风。“过来，宝贝儿。”他把萨拉拉到怀里，看着她身上背着的那个小背包：“你喜欢这个吗？”

 

萨拉点了点头，与史蒂夫如出一辙的蓝色大眼睛水盈盈地望着巴基：“爸爸为什么生气？”

 

巴基把萨拉搂进怀里，他想说自己也不知道，但内心深处他明白朗姆洛为什么生气。坦白说他本以为对方生气起来会更激烈一些，他本来以为朗姆洛会动手呢：“也许是我的错，”巴基小声说，“你喜欢爸爸，对吗？”

“最喜欢爸爸了，”萨拉笑了，又心虚地亲了一口巴基的脸，“还有你，爹地，两个我都喜欢。”她抱着自己的小背包不肯放，“只有爸爸会给我买蓝色的包，你总是买粉红色的，我不喜欢粉红色。”

 

“是我不好，我会注意的，来，亲一下。”巴基对萨拉微笑，让他的小宝贝儿亲了自己的脸，又回亲了她柔嫩的脸蛋儿，“你饿了吗？要不要吃点什么？”

 

“爸爸什么时候回来？”萨拉委屈地问，巴基把她抱起来走向餐厅，“我也不知道，等他不生气了就会回来的。”

 

午夜时朗姆洛回来了，萨拉早就睡着了，他走到卧室，巴基背朝门躺着，朗姆洛爬上床，从背后将他搂住，两只手环到他胸口。巴基惊醒了，他闻到了阿尔法身上熟悉的气味，又放松了身体，抓住了朗姆洛紧紧环着自己的手——他摸到了红肿的关节和小伤口，“你去打拳了？”他睡意朦胧地问，朗姆洛的嘴唇贴着他颈侧的腺体：“我很抱歉。”阿尔法的声音十分沙哑，透着疲累与沮丧，巴基转过来，就着夜灯的昏暗光线看着他的阿尔法，“你知道我和史蒂夫之间什么都没有，对吧？”

 

“我知道。”

 

“你知道你才是萨拉的爸爸，对吧？”

 

“是的。”

 

“如果你想的话，萨拉可以用你的姓。”巴基探身亲了亲阿尔法的额头，“我当时只是没想那么多，抱歉，我该想到的。”

 

“不，”朗姆洛叹了口气，“是我小题大做了。”

 

“那我们没事了？”巴基小声问，朗姆洛把他压到身下，吻了他的额头：“是的。”

 

现在

 

史蒂夫回国后立刻联系了巴基，接到他的电话之后，巴基等了两天，终于决定带萨拉去探望史蒂夫。朗姆洛毫无音讯，史蒂夫伤势倒是有所好转，已经能坐起来吃东西了。当巴基拉着萨拉温暖的小手走进病房时，看到史蒂夫百无聊赖地靠在病床上，一只手抓着素描本，另一只手里抓着铅笔，看到巴基走进来，他把素描本塞到枕头下，露出一个微笑。萨拉从巴基身后探出头，对眼前这位金发的阿尔法充满了好奇，却不肯从父亲背后走出来。

 

“巴基？”史蒂夫惊喜交集，“你怎么来了？”但随即他就意识到了巴基的状况有多糟糕，他看起来无精打采，肩膀塌着，眼圈青黑，见到史蒂夫，他勉强扯出一个笑容来，把身后的萨拉拉到史蒂夫面前：“来，萨拉，打个招呼，爸爸教你的礼仪呢？”

 

“史蒂夫叔叔。”萨拉腼腆地笑了，两只手紧紧地抱着自己的蓝色小背包，背包已经有点旧了，边角裂开一个口子，朗姆洛曾说过要给她买个新的，还没来得及。史蒂夫当然不知道这些细节，他伸手摸了摸萨拉柔软的金发：“你好啊，萨拉。”

 

也许是父女天性使然，萨拉显然不排斥史蒂夫的碰触，她偏头打量着这个仍有些陌生的阿尔法，从书包里拿出一张画递给他：“我给你画的，希望你能快点好起来。”

 

史蒂夫心头一热，接过这张画低头打量，那只是一张普通的白纸，上头用蜡笔涂抹着一轮大太阳，几棵树，还有一个火柴人，穿着绿色的衣服，史蒂夫想萨拉大概是想画军装。史蒂夫自己就很擅长画画，巴基以前常笑他该去拿画笔、而不是拿枪杆。他仔细地看着萨拉的作品，小孩子的涂鸦看不出有什么天赋，但对史蒂夫来说，这却是他收到的最宝贵的礼物。他慎重地对萨拉说：“谢谢你，萨拉，我一定会好好珍惜这张画的。”

 

萨拉笑了，她笑起来时眼睛弯弯的，恍惚有点巴基的影子。史蒂夫很想抱抱她，但他克制住了自己，没有越距，巴基肯让萨拉来见他，已经让史蒂夫喜出望外，他不想表现得太过分。

 

巴基在他面前坐下，“你怎么样？”他看着史蒂夫苍白的脸问，史蒂夫的手臂上还吊着绷带，从他的坐姿来看，肋骨的伤势恐怕也还在恢复中，看来这一次的任务确实糟糕透顶。巴基咬了一下嘴唇，终于还是说：“我知道这次的任务是最高机密……有什么你能告诉我的吗？”

 

史蒂夫从没有见过这样的巴基，他印象中的巴基总是快快乐乐的，天塌下来也压不倒他，每次史蒂夫看着他，他总是笑着的。现在的巴基脸上毫无笑容，他的身形似乎比上次见面时削瘦了很多，脸色也不太好，史蒂夫听说怀孕的欧米茄在没有阿尔法的情况下格外难熬，他不知道这是不是真的，但从巴基的现况来看，恐怕如此。史蒂夫很想握住巴基的手，但他没有那么做，他望着巴基的眼睛，低声说，“情报有误，我们中了埋伏。”他望了一眼巴基身后，确定没有任何人能听到他们的对话，“敌人有重型武器，朗姆洛……我知道他还活着，我很抱歉，巴基，我想要去救他，但——”

 

“那不是你的错，”巴基打断了史蒂夫，他望着史蒂夫的脸，勉强挤出一个笑容，“军方没有任何消息吗？”

 

“我没有听到任何消息，巴基，我真的很抱歉。”史蒂夫不知道自己能为巴基做些什么，作为这场任务的当事人，再加上身受重伤，他没有参与行动后的救援以及收尾工作。以朗姆洛当时的伤情来看，他有很大可能生还，十之八九是被当地的游击队或反政府武装力量俘虏了。如果对方要钱，那还好说，朗姆洛逃出的希望很大，否则的话恐怕凶多吉少。史蒂夫不知道该如何安慰巴基，他看到欧米茄低垂着头，一丝棕色长发垂到肩膀，他从没有见过巴基留长发的样子，这个瞬间史蒂夫忽然真切地意识到，他变了，巴基也变了，他们不是那两个形影不离的小孩子了，史蒂夫选择了另外的人生，现在巴基也一样。他不由自主地看了一眼挨着巴基坐着的萨拉，小姑娘似乎感受到了欧米茄父亲身上的苦涩情绪，一声不吭，乖乖坐着，从小书包里拿出一本画本默默翻看。

 

巴基摇摇头，“没关系，史蒂夫，好好养伤吧。”他还想要说些什么，却发现自己无话可说，他从没想到他与史蒂夫也会走到无话可说的境地，只好苦笑，“我们该走了，来，萨拉，和史蒂夫叔叔说再见。”

 

萨拉微笑着对史蒂夫摆摆手，史蒂夫回给她一个微笑。巴基站起身正要走出病房，就看到病房门外走进来一位身穿深色套装的女士。对方一只手抚了抚耳后的黑色卷发，精致的妆容后掩盖着一丝疲惫，“詹姆斯，你也来了。”她柔声说，英伦口音悦耳动听，随即望着史蒂夫微笑点头。

 

“佩姬。”巴基没想到会在这里预见史蒂夫的前妻，不由得尴尬地回头看了看史蒂夫，无意识地拉紧了萨拉的手，希望佩姬没有注意到这个与史蒂夫仿佛一个模子刻出来的小女孩儿。佩姬确实没有注意到萨拉，其实萨拉虽然很像史蒂夫小时候，但只有巴基才能一眼就看出父女两人之间的共同点，他认识了史蒂夫一辈子，对他实在太熟悉了，佩姬认识史蒂夫是在大学时代，乍一眼她压根没想到巴基身后那个瘦高的小女孩儿会和自己的前夫有什么联系。

 

“佩姬？你怎么来了？”史蒂夫显然也很意外，佩姬对他笑了笑，“我来出差，听说你出了事，所以……”她没有再看巴基，巴基松了一口气，匆匆拉着萨拉走出病房，小心地将房门关上，离开前他回头看了一眼病房内，佩姬坐在史蒂夫病床前，握着他的手，而史蒂夫低头对她说着什么。巴基露出一个苦笑，也许史蒂夫因祸得福，最后仍然能赢回他的舞伴呢，他把萨拉抱起来，快步走远，没有看到史蒂夫越过佩姬的肩膀，望着他离开的方向。

 

巴基今天下午还约了医生检查，他坐在病房里，怀里抱着萨拉，等着医生进来。这一天的预约本来是要与朗姆洛一起来的，现在只有他一个人了。他抱着萨拉，把下巴搁在她小小的肩头，磨蹭着她柔软的脸颊，真不知道如果没有萨拉的话自己该怎么办。医生敲了敲门，探进半边身体，“巴恩斯先生？”

 

“敏斯特医生，你好。”敏斯特医生是一位四十岁左右的欧米茄，脸颊圆融，眯着眼睛，有一头火红的头发。他搓了搓两只手，放到巴基下腹部轻轻按了按，“准备好今天的超声波检查了吗？萨拉，你想不想看看爸爸肚子里的宝宝？”

 

萨拉一下子高兴了起来：“真的吗？敏斯特医生，可以看到小弟弟吗？”

 

“这我可说不准，”敏斯特医生示意护士准备好仪器，把焐热的凝胶抹在巴基下腹，房间里响起了那个巴基曾经很熟悉的嗡动声，超声波一点一点儿成像，一片黑暗的屏幕上显出了一点儿模糊的轮廓，他与朗姆洛的小孩儿，八周大了，已经发育出了圆圆的脑袋和鼓鼓的小肚子。萨拉一脸好奇地盯着屏幕上的图像，听敏斯特医生耐心地解释哪儿是小婴儿的手脚、哪儿是脐带。巴基忽然想起当萨拉还在自己的肚子里时，朗姆洛第一次看到超声波图像时的反应。他平静地送朗姆洛上战场，淡定地接受了他失踪的消息，从朗姆洛失联到现在，巴基第一次失控了，他怔怔地看着屏幕上那个小小的、尚未完全发育的婴儿，护士递给他几张面巾纸，巴基意识到他在流泪，他不好意思地接过纸巾擦掉脸上的泪水，勉强克制住了自己。萨拉回过头望着父亲，敏斯特医生则柔声询问他是否需要帮助。

 

“我很好，谢谢。”巴基对敏斯特医生微笑致谢，擦掉肚子上的凝胶。敏斯特医生给他开了一些药剂，说是有助于在缺乏阿尔法的情况下平衡荷尔蒙。巴基带着萨拉回家，直接走进了卧室，换上一件朗姆洛的汗衫，钻进毯子里，萨拉埋在他怀里，紧紧地抱着他，好像想要用那两条细瘦的手臂保护自己的父亲一样。

 

“抱歉，宝贝儿……”巴基小声说，就今天一天，他会容许自己脆弱一个晚上，明天开始他会振作起来的，他还有两个小宝贝儿要照顾呢。


	21. Chapter 21

天气很温暖，阳光从老房子的一角照进来，给屋子里的一切都镀上了一层金边。巴基懒洋洋地躺在床上，小腹盖着一条毛毯，一动也不想动。这是个安静的周六下午，他刚把萨拉哄睡，正打算也小睡片刻。阳光这样好，巴基安静地躺着，半眯着眼睛，目光顺着阳光转来转去：这栋房子已经很有居家气息了，墙角的脏衣篮里塞着一堆待洗的衣服，电视前摆着一个橄榄球模型，地毯角落里还有好几个萨拉的玩具。他懒得起来整理，决定家务活可以等到晚上再说，什么也不能阻止他的午睡。他闭上了眼睛，就在这时候听到了玄关处传来的开门关门的声音。他听到了朗姆洛熟悉的脚步声，没有费心张开眼睛，反而更往毛毯里钻，舒适地伸展开四肢。朗姆洛走进了卧室，脱掉了身上汗湿的T恤衫，他刚健身回来，肌肉正是充血的状态，鼓胀饱满，阳光晒在他结实的、古铜色的身体，连汗水都被映得闪闪发亮。巴基翻了个身，“炫耀。”他小声说，一只手不自觉地摸上自己的肚子，尽管他也会健身，但没有朗姆洛那么狂热，现在他的肚子里又添了一个小家伙，就更什么都做不了了。朗姆洛随手抓了一条毛巾，擦掉脸上身上的汗水，爬上床覆到巴基身上，亲了亲他的脸：“娃娃脸，你该出去走走，天气很好。”

 

“你该去洗个澡。”巴基笑了，躲闪他的亲吻，“顺便再刮刮胡子。”

 

“你喜欢我这样，性感极了。”阿尔法咬住他的耳朵，在他耳边轻声说，胡茬磨蹭着巴基的脸，这下巴基彻底睡不成了，他张开眼睛，欣羡地握着阿尔法坚实的臂膀，深深呼吸着他身上的气味，在那过于浓烈的荷尔蒙中薰薰欲醉。

 

“看吧，你喜欢。”朗姆洛得寸进尺，一只手伸进巴基的衣服，缓缓抚摸他仍平坦的腹部，“感觉怎么样？”

 

“你知道它现在可能只有一颗蚕豆那么大，对吧？”巴基笑着坐起来，朗姆洛顺势把耳朵贴上他的肚子倾听里头的动静，除了巴基的肚子咕咕叫的声音之外什么都没听见。巴基脸红了，朗姆洛则笑出了声：“你没吃饭吗？”

 

“萨拉吃了你做的千层面，我吃不下。”巴基说，这次他的呕吐反应比怀萨拉那时严重多了，任何奶制品都会让他反胃。

 

“起来，你得吃点东西。”朗姆洛利落地跳下床，随手抓了一件巴基的上衣穿上，那件衣服紧紧地绷着他的上身，衬托得他的身材更加醒目了。巴基觉得他一定是故意在自己面前炫耀的，不过他真的很饿，也很想尝尝朗姆洛的手艺。朗姆洛在厨房里翻找了一会儿，找出了一些新鲜的菜蔬和冻鸡肉，他做了点儿鸡肉蔬菜汤，没有放黄油或奶油，清淡极了，是他最喜欢的健康食谱。平时巴基对这类食物敬谢不敏，但一来他现在口味变化了，二来他真的很饿。他在餐桌边坐下，朗姆洛把热气腾腾的汤摆在他面前，低头亲了亲他的侧脸，“我去洗个澡，等你吃完了来卧室，我在床上等你。”

 

巴基在阿尔法结实的屁股上拍了一巴掌，逗得对方大笑着进了浴室。他有点儿心猿意马地吃完了鸡汤，就连里头的蔬菜都吃得干干净净，然后把碗冲洗干净，放进了洗碗机，这才走进浴室。与他想象中的性感场景不同，朗姆洛还穿着衣服，正用一块大毛巾擦着自己的滴水的头发，看到巴基走进来他指了指换了新床单的床，“还困吗？想不想睡一会儿？”

 

“我以为你有别的计划呢。”巴基笑着凑到上去亲吻朗姆洛刮得干干净净的侧脸，阿尔法搂住他，给了他一个深吻，搂着他一步步退到床边，轻轻将巴基放进整理得柔软舒适的床铺里，“别闹了，娃娃脸，现在不是时候。”

 

巴基很听话地在床上躺下，朗姆洛在床脚坐下，抓过他的小腿按摩。在生下萨拉之前，他的小腿很容易肿胀，那时候朗姆洛就会这样替他按摩，现在虽然他还没有到浑身浮肿的阶段，但巴基仍很享受来自朗姆洛有力却不失温柔的抚慰。他舒服极了，刚刚吃饱肚子，再加上按摩，困倦重又席卷了他的意识，在睡着前，巴基小声说：“为什么我以前没有遇到你？”

 

“我住布朗克斯，你在布鲁克林，我们之间隔了一整个曼哈顿呢。”朗姆洛爬上床，在他身后躺下， 亲了亲他的颈后的咬痕，把他紧紧裹入自己怀里，“睡吧，娃娃脸，我就在这儿，哪儿都不去。”

 

巴基醒了，有那么一瞬间他有点儿模糊，分不清刚刚的场景是梦还是现实，睡梦中阿尔法的声音仿佛延续到了现实之中，可巴基转头看床的另一侧儿，那空荡荡的，没有阿尔法的身影，他留在家中的气味也消散殆尽了。巴基重又闭上眼睛，过了好一会儿他才有力气下床，他得送萨拉去学校，在朗姆洛回来前他想尽量让萨拉的生活一切正常。就让他一个人承担可能会失去朗姆洛的恐惧吧，萨拉太小了，她不该知道这些，不知道她的父亲有可能再也回不来了。巴基已经给萨拉买了一个新的背包，蓝色的，不是粉红色，他记得这一点，萨拉看着自己的新背包，却并没有像巴基想象中的那样开心。

 

“怎么了？宝贝儿？”巴基替她把那头金灿灿的头发扎成一个辫子，萨拉慎重地把新书包放下，“等爸爸回来再用这个。”

 

“好吧，听你的。”巴基有点儿心酸，低头亲了亲萨拉粉嫩得的脸蛋，“走吧，你该去幼儿园了，做个乖宝宝，说不定爸爸就快回来了。”

 

送走萨拉，巴基想了想，还是来了医院。今天是史蒂夫出院的日子，尽管巴基知道佩吉会照顾史蒂夫，但不来打个招呼似乎有点说不过去。他走到史蒂夫病房门前，令他意外的是病房里只有史蒂夫一个人，已经准备好出院了。

 

“佩吉不在吗？”巴基把来的路上买的花塞进史蒂夫怀里，史蒂夫笑着结果那束花，“她只是出差顺路来看我，已经回国了。”

“抱歉，史蒂夫。”巴基歉意地说，史蒂夫不解地看着他，巴基耸了耸肩膀，“我本以为你们这次能……你知道的。”

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫长长叹了一口气，“我们之间已经结束了，这一次是真的结束了，我想我们都该放手了。”史蒂夫没有说出口，因为他知道现在巴基不需要知道这些：他想要留在巴基身边，无论朗姆洛是否回来，无论他是否只能做一个朋友，他想留在巴基身边，想要看着萨拉长大。即使他与佩吉之间没有彻底结束，史蒂夫也已经做出了选择，“你能送我回家吗？”他问，指了指自己右手的石膏，“我现在还开不了车。”

 

巴基一笑，“你以为我是来干嘛的？”他扶着史蒂夫坐进了护士送来的轮椅，把他退出病房，一直来到停车场，史蒂夫看到了他的那辆黑色的挑战者：“我以前一直以为你不喜欢这种跑车。”

 

巴基拉开车门，帮史蒂夫坐进去，替他系好了安全带，没有回答史蒂夫。关于他，史蒂夫有很多不了解的地方，是的，他们是从小一起长大的朋友，这世界上也许没有人比他们更爱彼此——友情的那种。他爱过史蒂夫，现在也仍然爱，只是那种感情不再浓烈、不再像是要将心脏活生生撕扯开、鲜血淋漓的痛苦。巴基知道史蒂夫没有爱过他，像他爱佩吉卡特那样，他曾经以为自己要一辈子为了这件事而痛苦，为他所得不到的而纠缠，但他没有。离开史蒂夫是他这一生里做过的最艰难的决定，也是最正确的决定。巴基很庆幸他仍保留了自己的底线，他仍有原则，他不想成为破坏最好朋友婚姻的那个人。所有的一切都不容易，如果能轻易放手，感情多半也并不深厚。对巴基来说，离开史蒂夫简直像是切断他的一条手臂，生活一切照旧，太阳每天生气，只有那个光是想到心里就会变得柔软愉快的人从此再也不见了。那种痛苦并不强烈，最开始巴基还很高兴自己没有那么软弱，史蒂夫不在，生活照旧，他还是每天早上精神充沛地起床，换上制服，高高兴兴地报道，高高兴兴地下班。直到有一天，当他抚摸着肚子里的小豆芽，看着他与史蒂夫的旧照片，意识到他渴望的那种生活永远不会发生时，一种令他无法呼吸的痛苦席卷了他，他对着他们的旧照片发了很久的呆，他站不起来，也放不下那些旧照片，他与史蒂夫从没有机会开始，因为一直以来他是一个懦夫、不敢向史蒂夫承认自己的感受。

 

巴基爱史蒂夫，也很喜欢肌肉型的跑车，他还喜欢吃辣椒酱，意大利菜也不错，绝不止有汉堡和薯条，但这些史蒂夫从来都不知道。现在这一切都没关系了，时间没办法治愈伤痛，但时间可以逼人向前走，巴基向前走了，他只是没想到前方等着他的是又一层考验。他动了汽车，向后倒出停车位，史蒂夫的目光则望着挡光板后露出的一角。那似乎是一张照片，史蒂夫没多想，就把那张照片抽出来，又一张全家福，巴基，朗姆洛，还有萨拉，只是这张照片里的萨拉还很小，朗姆洛一只手把她拖在胸口，巴基坐在病床上，含笑看着他们俩。

 

“这是她出生的那天吗？”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，感觉到肋骨处传来的疼痛，他不确定这疼痛是来自内心深处，还是断骨的伤口。

 

巴基专心开车，只瞥了一眼那张照片。朗姆洛有个习惯，他喜欢把照片打印出来，到处都摆上那么几张，就这辆汽车里，巴基打赌副驾驶的抽屉里肯定还有好几张他们的照片，他的制服里总是装着一张全家福，巴基曾打趣他老气横秋，这年头大家都喜欢把一切数码化，很少有人随身带着纸印照片了。

 

“是啊，他那天特别高兴，让护士帮忙拍了这张照片。”巴基看了看路况，“前面左转？”

 

“是的。”史蒂夫将照片小心地放回挡光板后，“他真的很爱萨拉，对吧？”

 

“这么说吧，萨拉很幸运，能有这么个阿尔法父亲。”巴基柔声说，随即意识到在史蒂夫面前这样说似乎不太妥当，“史蒂夫，我不是说你不会做得像他一样好，只是……”

 

“我明白，”史蒂夫苦笑，“前面向右转，就是我的公寓。”

 

巴基将车开进公寓，按照史蒂夫的指示在他十四栋前停下，利落地抚史蒂夫下车，把医生给他的拐杖递给史蒂夫，顺手拿出他很少的行李，“走吧，希望你的公寓里有电梯。”

 

“我住一楼。”史蒂夫一笑，有点儿笨拙地架着拐杖走向自己的房门，从怀里摸出钥匙打开了房间。他离开了很久，屋子里都是灰尘，散发着古怪的气味，巴基叹了口气，把行李放下，对史蒂夫说，“老天啊，史蒂夫，你过得都是什么日子？”

 

这栋公寓里除了床和一张沙发之外几乎什么都没有，一堆箱子堆在客厅角落，看起来史蒂夫匆忙离开了他与佩吉的家，甚至都没有费心重新布置这间公寓。幸好卧室还算是干净，巴基把史蒂夫推进去，从柜子里找出干净的寝具换上，让史蒂夫躺下。史蒂夫不安地说：“你不必做这些……巴基……”

 

“你的骨头断了好几根，还是乖乖躺着吧。”巴基叹了口气，“我也没打算做什么，你现在这情况不能一个人待着，至少我能帮你把这里弄干净点儿。”

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫硬撑着坐起来，“我可以照顾自己，你不需要——”

 

“闭嘴……！”巴基突然大声说，他的声音中带着某种破碎的东西，一下子就击中了史蒂夫，史蒂夫怔怔地望着巴基，忽然察觉到了巴基气息中的变化。怀孕前期的欧米茄体味原本温馨怡人、甜蜜而充满诱惑，但现在他闻起来如此苦涩，甚至带了一些压抑。如果史蒂夫能够，他会把巴基搂在怀里的，但他做不到，他只是望着巴基，尽量让自己的气息柔和平缓。巴基似乎意识到自己做了什么，他的肩膀一下子垮了下来，颓然在床角坐下，脸埋进双手间：“史蒂夫，我很抱歉……”

 

“过来，巴基。”史蒂夫小声说，巴基没有动，史蒂夫又说，“到这儿来，巴基，拜托。”

 

巴基终于站起来走到史蒂夫身边，阿尔法的气息中充满了安慰与温柔，很好地抚慰了他的躁动。他的身体本能地渴求阿尔法的陪伴，即使史蒂夫的气味不是他的身体所熟悉的那种火药般的辛辣气息，他仍靠向了史蒂夫，史蒂夫张开双手，像他们孩提时代那样把巴基搂进怀里，让他枕上自己的肩膀，轻轻抚摸他的背：“都会好起来的，巴基……会好起来的……”他搂着巴基，拍着他的背，就像自己母亲去世的那个晚上，巴基搂着他一样地安慰他，让自己的气味和怀抱包裹着欧米茄。

 

巴基枕着史蒂夫温暖的肩膀，他的泪水打湿了史蒂夫的衣服，这一刻他终于放下了为自己建立起来的种种防线，真切地面对一直以来让他恐惧的事实：朗姆洛可能不会再回来了。

 

他的人生似乎成了某种古怪的循环，当他离开史蒂夫时，朗姆洛填补了那个空缺，而现在朗姆洛离开了，史蒂夫则回到了他身边。尽管时间不同，场景不同，两种情感也不同，但两个阿尔法却以一种滑稽的方式对调，陪伴他度过人生中艰难的一段时间。巴基沉默地哭了一会儿，然后轻轻将自己从史蒂夫怀抱里剥离，“抱歉，史蒂夫，我该走了。”

 

“好的。”史蒂夫没有挽留，他只是有点儿担心地看着巴基，巴基似乎比前几天更消瘦了一些，脸色也不太好，他的眼圈还红着，眼角微肿，史蒂夫实在不放心让他就这样离开，但留下巴基似乎也很不妥当。他只能看着巴基离开这间公寓。巴基的身影消失在门背后，史蒂夫忽然意识到，似乎每次关于巴基，他都能做出一个错误的决定。他试着躺下，清醒后他就有意识地减少了止痛药的用量，现在断骨的疼痛和肺部的伤口都在折磨他，他咬牙忍耐疼痛，很想知道要多久自己才能回到战场上。他对巴基做出了一个承诺，至少他应该遵守那个承诺，即使这意味着史蒂夫要就此彻底失去巴基、看着他与其他人度过幸福快乐的一生。


	22. Chapter 22

朗姆洛是在一件低矮的小屋里醒来的，意识恢复的最开始他还很麻木，很快一阵火辣辣的疼痛就让他彻底清醒了，他试着伸手，浑身一点儿力气都没有。他就那么躺了一会儿，转动着眼珠，试着弄明白自己在什么地方。这是一件很普通的当地民居，屋子很矮，很昏暗，可以用家徒四壁来形容，与其说是一栋建筑，倒更像是牧羊人们临时的休息点。朗姆洛躺了好一会儿，身体才从突然的休克状态中清醒过来，他坐起身，半边脸痛得让他想要再次昏迷，他的腿也不听使唤，他试图回想失去意识之前发生的事情：他的小队遭遇了埋伏，在紧急撤退的过程中他为了掩护一个士兵被子弹射中、从一处断崖上跌了下去。所幸山崖似乎并不太高，他低头看自己左小腿古怪的模样，知道自己大概是摔断了腿，幸好腹部似乎没有受伤，暂时没有生命危险。朗姆洛又躺回那堆散发着湿热潮气的织物间，他已经意识到自己身上的制服被脱掉了，换上了一件本地人的罩袍，他摸了摸下巴，满是胡茬，看来他昏迷了不止一天。朗姆洛渴得厉害，他再一次仔细打量这间小屋，在角落里找到了自己染血的制服和装备，以及一罐水。等到稍微适应脸上和腿上的疼痛后，朗姆洛坐起来，爬到水罐边，里面的水看起来还算干净，他一口气喝掉了半罐水，然后开始检查自己的装备。他的枪还在，战术背心里还有一个满匣的弹匣以及两枚手榴弹，暂时是足够自保的。他又调试了一下通讯器，毫无意外的没有信号。朗姆洛叹了口气，捡起自己的军装外套，外套肩膀上满是血迹，已经发黑变色，还有无数条擦伤。他摸进了胸前的口袋，找到了他与巴基还有萨拉的照片。有防水袋的保护，照片没有沾染到血迹，但已经变得有点皱巴巴的了，朗姆洛还是把照片贴到唇边，小心地亲吻他的欧米茄和女儿。

 

幸好他还活着，虽然狼狈万状，但只要活着就还有可能性。

 

朗姆洛把照片塞进了自己的战术背心夹层，把染血的外套扔下，开始估量眼前的形式。显然有人将他带到了这座小屋里，给他留下了水，没有囚禁他，可见对方没有敌意。朗姆洛知道情报显示这一代有不少对他们友好的居民，他能离开这里的可能性很大。他又摸了摸自己的胡茬，庆幸自己不是史蒂夫罗杰斯那样金发碧眼，如果把胡子留长些，装成本地人逃离的可能性很大。朗姆洛试着动了动自己的左腿，断骨锉痛得他一阵咬牙，看来救他的人并没有任何医疗知识，不赶快治疗这条伤腿，感染就会要了他的命。他正琢磨着是不是该自己试着接接骨头，就听到了外面一阵杂乱的脚步声。朗姆洛警惕地用手臂将自己撑到墙边，摸上了自己的枪。一个年轻的欧米茄女孩儿弯腰钻进了小屋，看到朗姆洛坐在那里望着她，她吓得尖叫了一声跑了出去。朗姆洛爬到门边向外看，那个欧米茄女孩儿跑向了两个身材高大的牧羊人，他们身后跟着一大片羊群。

 

巴基站在厨房里，给萨拉的麦片碗里倒满了牛奶，小姑娘坐在早餐桌边，一头金色的头发乱七八糟的，还没有梳理整齐。在往常，梳理辫子这样高难度的工作当然是由朗姆洛来完成的，现在只好由巴基代劳了。他把麦片端给萨拉，低头亲了亲她乱糟糟的发心，抓过一把梳子，试着替她梳理那头浓密的金发。萨拉小声抱怨巴基用得力气太大了，巴基心不在焉地道歉，放松了一点儿力道，终于把那头杂乱无章的金发梳理得整齐光亮。萨拉已经吃完了自己的麦片，递给巴基一个蓝色的发卡：“你能帮我戴上吗？爹地？”

 

巴基很感激萨拉懂事地没有要求自己给她梳那些花式复杂的辫子，他小心地把发卡别上女儿的发顶：“好了，小甜饼。”

 

萨拉点点头，跳下椅子，抓住了自己的小书包：“我准备好了。”

 

巴基有点心酸，朗姆洛不在的这段时间，萨拉似乎特别懂事，从不赖床，晚上乖乖按时睡觉，甚至都不再挑剔巴基煮饭的手艺。每次巴基夸奖她，她就会露出一个大大的微笑：“如果我乖乖的，爸爸是不是就很快会回家？”

 

如果是那样就好了，巴基心想，看了一眼餐桌上一家三口的合影，抓起外套和车钥匙，拉着萨拉走出了家门。看着萨拉蹦蹦跳跳地走进幼儿园，和一个褐色头发的小女孩儿手挽手说说笑笑着玩耍起来，巴基脸上也露出了一个微笑，他觉得心情好多了。萨拉转头对他挥挥手，小小的身影就跑远了。巴基回到停车场，意外地发现史蒂夫也在，站在他那辆老吉普旁边，对巴基露出一个有点儿讨好的笑容。巴基走到他身边，狐疑地看着史蒂夫的手臂，绷带已经拆除，除了显得有点削瘦憔悴之外，史蒂夫看起来恢复得不错。

 

“你可以开车了？”巴基问，轻轻抱了抱史蒂夫没有受伤的那半边肩膀。

 

“医生说只要不提重物就没事。”史蒂夫微笑，“对不起，我只是想看看萨拉，又不知道是不是该打扰你们。”

 

巴基叹了口气，他确实没有和史蒂夫正式谈过这个问题，无论如何，史蒂夫总是萨拉的生父，他想要来看萨拉、尽自己作为父亲的职责无可厚非。也许他应该和史蒂夫好好商量一下，弄个时间表之类的：“你可以给我打电话，史蒂夫，这样跑到这儿来只会吓到她。”说完这句话巴基又有点儿后悔，他看到史蒂夫脸上羞愧不安的表情，忍不住莞尔一笑，“好了，史蒂夫，没事的。你想一起吃个早饭什么的吗？”

 

史蒂夫很乐意陪伴巴基，巴基只是来送萨拉上学，身上穿着的是普通的运动裤和汗衫，头发胡乱堆在肩膀后面，不修边幅中又显出一点儿温馨居家的味道。他身上阿尔法的气味已经变得很淡了，大约是没有朗姆洛陪伴的关系，现在巴基身上的气味更多的是他本身的味道，甜得好像糖浆一样诱人。不知道为什么，史蒂夫有点走神，他想起了两个人童年时共度的每一个感恩节，史蒂夫忽然意识到感恩节一直是自己最喜欢的节日，也许是因为每一个感恩节，街头巷尾到处都弥漫着浓郁美妙的肉桂气息，而那总是让史蒂夫想起巴基。现在巴基闻起来又像是他与史蒂夫共度的每一个感恩节了，那本可以更加美妙的，史蒂夫想，热乎乎的苹果派，烤得香喷喷的火鸡和肉汁，散发着奶油味道的土豆泥，就像现在这样穿着柔软的居家服装的巴基与萨拉坐在餐桌边，嘲笑史蒂夫烤火鸡的手艺，而巴基的肚子里也许会有他的第二个小孩。

 

“你发什么呆？”巴基用手肘轻轻撞了撞史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫回过神来，不好意思地点了点头：“好的，早饭，很好。”

 

巴基一笑，“看你发呆得那么专注，我还以为你要做白日梦了呢。”他像过去那样取笑史蒂夫，史蒂夫的嘴角勉强向上扬了扬，“你想吃什么？”他确实做了个白日梦，短暂而美妙，是他错过的一段美好人生。

 

“什么都好。”巴基下意识地摸了摸自己的肚子，最近他的反胃程度减轻了不少，食欲也比之前好了一些，体重总算有所回升，如果朗姆洛在，一定会很高兴。史蒂夫的目光顺着巴基的手瞄上了他的小腹，那儿微微鼓起，象征着一个新生命的孕育，这个小小的生命将他与他的阿尔法紧密连接，无论朗姆洛是否回来，他都在巴基的生命中留下了一段不可磨灭的痕迹。史蒂夫咽下喉间苦涩的感觉，“我知道一家三明治店还不错。”

 

巴基无可不可地点了点头，史蒂夫拉开了吉普车副驾驶的门：“来吧，吃完饭我送你回来。”

 

巴基回头看了一眼自己的车，黑色的挑战者在阳光下闪闪发亮，他一直很注意保养朗姆洛的宝贝，希望阿尔法回来后看到自己的爱车不会失望。有那么一瞬间，巴基仿佛看到阿尔法站在挑战者旁边，只穿着满是油污的工装裤子，在车轮下敲敲打打。他抹了一把脸，知道自己太累了，得好好吃点东西，回家睡个好觉。他坐上了史蒂夫的车，史蒂夫的车一如既往地干净，满是他本人温暖怡人的气味。巴基系好了安全带，顺势将两只手放在小腹，无意识地摆出了一个保护的姿势。史蒂夫的手臂恢复得挺不错，利落地将车倒出了小停车场，驶出了幼儿园。起先他们谁都没说话，两个人保持着一种不算太尴尬的沉默，这在他们年轻时是很寻常的，两个人往往腻在一起大半天也不和对方说上一句话，因为他们太过熟悉彼此的陪伴，就算不开口，也能在对方的气息中感觉到舒适与温暖。现在一切似乎没有变化，只是他们之间多了一个不和谐的音节：巴基肚子里那个带着另一个阿尔法气味的小家伙正顽强地宣誓着自己的存在。巴基假装看路边毫无可取的风景，他实在不知道该和史蒂夫聊些什么，似乎无论谈到什么话题，都会无可避免地绕回到朗姆洛身上，除了让巴基焦虑之外实在没有半点儿好处。他从没想到有一天他和史蒂夫也会落到无话可说的境地，年轻时他们总有和对方说不完的话，那个时候两个小男孩儿单纯地以为他们永远都不会分开呢。时过境迁，曾经的小男孩儿们长大了，有了彼此之外的世界，也有了彼此之外的烦恼与情感。连接他们的纽带在岁月中渐渐断裂，不知道要花费多少精力才能将那条断掉的纽带再度连接？

 

史蒂夫把车停在一家三明治店前，他跳下车想替巴基开门，巴基已经自行下了车，狐疑地看着他，史蒂夫不好意思地笑笑，他习惯了这样照顾佩姬，忘了巴基是不需要这些照顾的。巴基也意识到了，对史蒂夫露出一个戏谑的笑容。若是过去，他一定是会满怀心酸打趣史蒂夫那些老派的绅士作风的，但现在，除了朗姆洛能平安回来，巴基已经什么都不在乎了。他们并肩走进了三明治店，巴基望着咖啡单子叹气，在一长串三明治中寻找着不太油腻的口味，史蒂夫只要了一个烤芝士和黑咖啡，巴基犹豫了一会儿，也点了烤芝士配鲜榨橙汁。这种早饭算不上就健康，但总比不吃要好一些。等三明治的间隙，史蒂夫望着巴基仍显得消瘦的脸颊：“你最近还好吗？”

 

“还行吧，考虑到现在的情况，”巴基回答，他觉得自己做得还不赖，萨拉很健康，他肚子里的小家伙很健康，他自己也还不错，“你呢？”他反问，史蒂夫耸了耸肩膀，看着他的表情，巴基知道他又要道歉了，他拉着史蒂夫在角落里坐下来：“史蒂夫。”

 

“嗯？”史蒂夫还没开口呢，巴基微微一笑，“这不是你的错，我相信你尽力了。”

 

史蒂夫没有受伤的那只手抓着一张餐巾纸反复折叠，最后将被蹂躏得皱巴巴的纸巾丢到一边，“但我可以做得更好。”

 

“你又没有野战经验，”巴基叹了口气，“朗姆洛做了他的选择，我相信他考虑了当时的形式，做了最好的选择，所以别责怪你自己了。”

 

史蒂夫沉默了，当他清醒后第一时间就上交了任务汇报，小组其他成员也纷纷接受了询问，巴基是正确的，朗姆洛经验丰富，在当时紧迫的形势下确实协助史蒂夫做出了最有效的埋伏反击，除了他本人因为掩护队友而坠崖失踪之外，整个小组的形式其实不坏。史蒂夫会受伤也是因为坚持断后要救援朗姆洛，否则的话他本可以全身而退的。服务生端来了两个人的咖啡，橙汁和烤三明治，三明治烤得焦黄，融化的芝士流到了盘子上，看起来十分诱人，但两个人都没有半点食欲。还是巴基先抓起一块三明治勉强咬了一口，“还不错。”他评论道，把满是黄油的三明治放下，心中想念起怀萨拉那时候朗姆洛做的烤全麦三明治配牛油果的味道。

 

史蒂夫也拿起了自己的三明治，还没有来得及咬上一口，怀里的手机就震动了起来。史蒂夫对巴基歉意地笑了笑，摸出手机，是基地里的号码。他接通了电话，电话是他的上级打来的，只有简短的一句话：“罗杰斯上尉，请立刻回来。”


	23. Chapter 23

辗转飞到基地花了将近两天的时间，这期间要安排萨拉，巴基忙得团团转，总算父子俩人都坐到飞机上，萨拉想到要见到爸爸，兴奋地睡不着，可到底还是个小孩子，飞机飞到中途，就靠着巴基的手臂睡熟了。巴基望着窗外的夜空，双眼大张，毫无睡意。史蒂夫坐在距离他稍远的几排座位之外，他看不到史蒂夫的脸，也没法和他聊天，但巴基觉得现在的自己需要这种孤独。他很紧张，几天前他们接到前线的电话，他们找到了朗姆洛，他还活着，但情况不太理想。作为他的上级，史蒂夫责无旁贷护送巴基和萨拉去基地见他，据说朗姆洛还在观察治疗阶段，基地无法告诉他们病情轻重。听到这个消息的瞬间，巴基先是感到庆幸，长久以来漂浮在空中毫无着落的心忽然一下子落了地，随之而来的又是深深的担忧。如果阿尔法毫发无伤，基地自然会如实汇报，巴基一路焦虑不安，飞机着陆后几乎彻底忘记了史蒂夫，抱着睡眼朦胧的萨拉走下飞机，在人群中茫然地寻找着出口。

 

“我来吧。”史蒂夫走到他身边轻声说，把萨拉从巴基怀里接过来，萨拉分量不轻，巴基的手臂已经很酸了，小女孩儿睡得很熟，在史蒂夫肩头转转脑袋，找了个舒服的位置继续睡，一点儿醒的意思都没有。

 

“走那个通道。”史蒂夫一手就托住了萨拉的分量，另一只手轻轻按了按巴基的肩膀，带他走向入关口，几经辗转，三个人总算折腾到了医院。史蒂夫仍然抱着萨拉，说要去找相关人员了解情况，在他与基地工作人员交涉的档口，一位护士走向了巴基：“巴恩斯先生？”

 

巴基一怔，忽然庆幸了起来，他没有改姓，如果不是朗姆洛特意嘱咐医护人员，他们一定不会知道他的本名，这让他心存希望，也许朗姆洛的伤势并不重呢，他的阿尔法经验丰富，一定会保护好自己。怀着这样毫无根据的信念，巴基按住砰砰乱跳的心，跟着护士走向了一间病房。不是抢救室，也不是加护病房，只是一间普通的房间，这让巴基的心越发镇定，护士轻轻推开门，对他微笑：“病人的情况已经稳定了，您可以在这儿多停留一会儿。”

 

床上的阿尔法正皱着眉头看着一份报纸，左腿吊着，伤口处没有包扎，看起来惨不忍睹，巴基不敢多看，转而看向了对方的脸，朗姆洛瘦了很多，病号服在他身上显得空荡荡的，脸颊也凹陷了下去，但气色还算好，左脸裹着纱布，巴基想他的脸上一定也受了伤。他说不清自己现在是什么感觉，喜悦，放松，后怕，伤心，但他终于有感觉到了阿尔法熟悉的辛辣气味，即使在重重药物掩映下，朗姆洛的气味仍然很明显，这正是巴基的身体需要的，也是他心理上渴求的。他轻轻走了过去，朗姆洛看起来比他镇定多了，抬头望着巴基，一面放下手里的报纸，拍了拍身旁的空位：“娃娃脸，过来。”

 

巴基觉得这个用了多年的昵称从未如此悦耳，他一步一步走过去，小心翼翼地，生怕这仍然不过是一场梦。朗姆洛看着他，他的左眼掩盖在纱布下，深褐色的右眼一眨不眨地看着巴基的脸，对他张开了手臂：“快来。”

 

巴基不再犹豫，快步走到床边，先是摸了摸朗姆洛的脸，指尖轻轻拂过他左脸上的绷带，这才小心地坐到阿尔法身边，把脸埋进他颈间。朗姆洛用一只手紧搂住他，另一只手滑到两人之间，轻轻抚摸巴基已经鼓起的小腹，他没有说话，他不需要说什么，他的身体是温暖的，散发着熟悉的气息，他的手臂仍有力，能紧搂住欧米茄的身体，对于现在的巴基来说，这就足够了。他们安静地依偎着，朗姆洛也把脸颊埋进了巴基的长发间，欧米茄闻起来怡人如旧，混合着他自己的气味，他的嘴唇蹭过巴基颈间的标记：“我真想你。”他终于说，声音沙哑得厉害。巴基抬头亲了亲他的右脸，惋惜地摸着他的头发：“他们把你的头发剃了？”

 

“是啊，真可惜，”朗姆洛笑出了声，“幸好只有半边，宝贝，你知道我的头发长得很快，马上就没事了。”

 

“伤得怎么样？”巴基担心地看着他左腿上的开放伤口，显然无论朗姆洛经历了什么，都是从左边受袭的。阿尔法满不在乎地耸耸肩：“就是感染，大夫说要得清创，腿断了，以后想要跑跑跳跳可能没那么容易了，但至少不用截肢。”

 

巴基松了口气：“那眼睛呢？”

 

“别怕，娃娃脸，眼睛没瞎。”朗姆洛笑了，“脸可就不好说了。过来，让我亲亲。”

 

巴基也笑了，对方还活着，还能说笑，这对他来说比什么都重要，断腿总会养好，伤疤也没什么大不了的，要是他能就此退役，那就再好不过。他紧紧握着朗姆洛的手，低头让他亲自己的脸颊。阿尔法的嘴唇火烫，巴基怔了一下，发现他额头上泌出了豆大的汗珠。护士小姐一脸不赞成地进来检查滴管：“见到家人了，该用止痛药了吧？军士长？”

 

巴基瞪了一眼朗姆洛，阿尔法无所谓地笑笑：“娃娃脸，我这么久没见到你，止痛药磕嗨了怎么行？”

 

巴基叹了口气，替他打开吗啡的开关：“我就在这儿，哪儿都不去，我们都在这儿。”他把阿尔法的大手重又放到自己小腹：“萨拉也来了，她也会来陪你的，现在好好睡一会儿。”

 

“好的……”吗啡生效很快，朗姆洛很快就恍惚起来，在睡着之前他对着巴基露出了一个近乎幼稚的傻笑，“娃娃脸，再亲我一下。”

 

巴基笑了，无可奈何地低头亲了自己的阿尔法，史蒂夫抱着半睡半醒的萨拉走进来时，正看到这一幕。病房内的两个人依偎在一起，巴基低头亲吻朗姆洛的额头，朗姆洛的手盖在他的下腹，病房中弥漫着一种温暖甜蜜的气息，是标记后的阿尔法与欧米茄特有的愉悦味道。史蒂夫轻轻放下怀中睡醒的萨拉，小姑娘怔了怔，马上跑进了病房，还是巴基警觉，对她做了个嘘声的手势，萨拉才勉强安静下来，也爬上床靠近了阿尔法，苹果一样圆润饱满的脸颊上满是笑意，大大的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地看着已经睡着的阿尔法，和巴基一起安静地靠着朗姆洛，等他再一次醒转。

 

史蒂夫安静地看着那一幕，巴基没有回头看他，萨拉当然也没有，他看了一会儿，便转头离开了，这里没有他的位置，从来就没有。他轻轻关上病房，一个人离开了医院，到基地去办理各种手续。这一天的天气很好，走在基地的路上，史蒂夫忽然想起了很久以前的往事，他惊讶自己竟然还记得那些。那一天也像今天一样晴朗，他和巴基都还年轻，也许是遥远的大学时代，他们躺在草坪上，嘴里嚼着草叶，看着湛蓝的天空，阳光直射，映得巴基张不开眼睛，又懒得起来，就用一本书挡着。史蒂夫躺在他身边，他们从小一起长大，已经习惯了彼此的气息，史蒂夫从来没有意识到巴基是个欧米茄、与他自己大不相同。可就在那个下午，他第一次嗅到巴基颈间甜蜜的气味，那味道击中了他，让他意识恍惚，头一次明白一个欧米茄对阿尔法的诱惑力。巴基可没有意识到史蒂夫的心思，他半梦半醒，红润的嘴唇微微张开，史蒂夫已经不记得他说了什么，可他记得自己那一刹那间的心动。他想要亲吻巴基，而现在回想起来，史蒂夫不知道那个春日午后的冲动，究竟是来自于他心中深藏的对巴基的爱，还是单纯的性吸引。他再也无从知晓了，时间不会倒流，就在他将要亲吻巴基的那个瞬间，一个网球笔直掉到他头上，史蒂夫回头，看到穿着短裙的佩吉满面含笑地跑来捡球、对他道歉。他摸了摸头，和她聊了起来，从此与她展开了一场纠缠许多年的感情。

 

那个春日的下午，年轻的史蒂夫一无所知，而现在这个早已长大成人的史蒂夫当然也不知道，巴基并没有睡着，他在等待，等史蒂夫吻他，他没有等到那个吻，梦总会醒，孩子总会长大，有时候与一段美好的人生失之交臂，所需要的只不过是几秒钟的时间罢了。

 

史蒂夫越走越远，高大的身影消失在春日午后的小路上。病房里，巴基依偎着朗姆洛，紧贴着他的身体，萨拉靠着另一边，一家三口挤在那张不怎么宽敞的病床上，十分局促，却又十分快乐地拥抱彼此，生活不会比这个更美好。巴基闭上了眼睛，睡梦中的阿尔法呢喃了一句“娃娃脸”，侧头无意识地吻了他的额头。巴基笑了，更贴近朗姆洛一些，把他搂得紧紧的，想等他醒来、疼痛减轻一些时，他们该给肚子里那个小家伙想个名字了。

 

雷欧，巴基想，朗姆洛一定会喜欢这个名字的。


	24. 邪神的牌局

我要把天国的钥匙给你，凡你在地上所捆绑的，在天上也要捆绑；凡你在地上所释放的，在天上也要释放

马太福音16:13-19

史蒂夫罗杰斯在一条满是氤氲雾气的小路上行走着，有那么几秒钟，他以为自己回到了布鲁克林的海军码头——早春时的码头清早时分总像这样雾气朦胧，有时候还会降下霜冻。可这里不是布鲁克林，这里太安静了，海军码头是从来都不会这样安静的：水手们的号子声，过往船只的汽笛声，小贩的叫卖声，孩子的嬉闹声，那里生气勃勃，塑造了美国的基石。即使如今，只要闭上眼睛，史蒂夫都能看到海军码头当年的热闹景象，他那时候总是抱着一大卷画画用的粗毛纸匆匆而过，有时候腋下会夹着一个牛皮纸袋，里头装着他的午餐，就只是两块面包，加点儿花生酱，运气好时能添上一片火腿或真正的黄油，只是他的运气多半不太好。和巴基一起吃饭的时候菜单会丰盛点儿，巴基的妈妈从来不吝啬给儿子的午餐袋里装上双倍的熏肉，她在世时常说，史蒂夫，多吃点儿，看你的小胳膊。她是个小圆脸的爱尔兰女人，个子不高，身材也很娇小，有一双介乎蓝绿之间的圆眼睛，笑起来时眼角都是皱纹，眼尾狭长，嘴唇红润，棕褐色的头发总是梳理得十分齐整，胸前常挂着一个银色的十字架。巴基像极了她，在巴基去英国前，巴恩斯一家拍过一张照片，这一家的相貌都很出众，即使是四十年代的摄影技术也无法掩盖他们或娇美或俊朗的外表。这张照片后来被巴基的妹妹瑞贝卡捐出，刊登在《美国队长的生平》这本书的第三十五页，用来介绍巴基 巴恩斯，美国队长年轻时唯一的知交好友。当然这本书在2014年就被回收了，至于那张照片原版的下落自然也就无人知晓。

 

史蒂夫也不知道自己的念头为什么会如此琐碎，他心不在焉地在浓雾中穿梭，脚下的路长得仿佛没有尽头，他不耐烦起来，独自一个在雾气氤氲中回首，身后什么都没有，只有空茫茫的一片浓雾。于是史蒂夫又回到了三十年代末的海军码头，那阵子巴基在那儿找了个扛包的活计，工钱很不错，一天下来除了帮助巴恩斯太太的日用，还能剩下一点儿零花钱。他就拿这点儿钱带喜欢的姑娘们去找乐子。当然那时候的人，所谓的乐子也无非是跳跳舞，酒馆是不用想的，巴恩斯太太可不允许自己的大儿子出入那些声色娱乐的场所，巴基也不肯用谎言伤他妈妈的心。他那会儿干什么都要把史蒂夫带上，午餐时史蒂夫经常给他送饭，他总是匆匆走过繁忙的码头，找到巴基干活的第十四号船坞。十四号船坞在海港拐角处，有个避风的塔楼，两个人总是坐在塔楼外的消防梯上吃午饭，不管巴基午餐袋里包着什么，总有史蒂夫的一半。

 

史蒂夫还记得有一回午餐袋子的牛皮纸因为受潮而裂开，巴基的三明治差点掉在泥水里，还好史蒂夫眼明手快，拯救了那个熏肉三明治，不过他觉得就算沾了泥水，巴基说不定也会把它吃下去，巴恩斯太太做的熏肉三明治就是那么好吃，里头还裹着她自己腌的莳萝酸黄瓜呢。巴基那阵子长了点儿个子，白天在码头扛货，晚上在拳击馆练拳，两条手臂和肩背锻炼得特别结实，倒显得两条腿儿格外细长。干活时他穿父亲老乔治的旧衬衣，老乔治身材矮胖，深褐色的棉布衬衣在儿子身上显得空荡荡的，巴基还在棉布衬衣下头垫了点儿他妈妈的旧围裙，好不磨破肩膀。每次午餐时他总是提前五分钟收工，把擦汗的毛巾搭到肩膀上，蹦跶着从船坞那头跳出来找史蒂夫，史蒂夫是从不迟到的，每次看到汗淋淋的巴基，他都好气又好笑地把牛皮纸袋扔给他。巴基运动神经很好，棒球打得不错，不管史蒂夫怎么扔，他都能接住自己的午餐袋子，那之后他就会紧搂住小个子朋友的肩膀，又放松、又快活地笑，好像这世间上再没有什么事儿能难得倒他。到了晚上，他不约姑娘们的日子里，史蒂夫就来接他下班，他带史蒂夫去打拳，想方设法想让自己最好的朋友也变得结实起来，好在和人打架时别老一味挨欺负。史蒂夫个子是小，但特别灵活，力气比不过巴基，打拳时就在他身边窜来窜去，好像只不安分的小兔子，窜了一会儿又得停下来，免得哮喘发作。入夜时他们肩并肩回家。他们两家住得不远，轮到那些巴基带姑娘们出去玩的夜晚时，有时候史蒂夫会在窗口看到他送姑娘们回家后，两只手插在口袋里，哼着歌儿走回来的模样。年轻时巴基总不肯规规矩矩地走路，荡着两条长腿，肩膀高高低低地晃，直到后来參了军才改正。偶尔他脸颊上带个口红印子，还要在进家门前偷偷摸摸擦掉。月亮照着他高瘦的影子，承袭自巴恩斯太太的好相貌镀了一层月光，显得分外耀眼英俊，史蒂夫总是看着他，想着不出几年他就会娶个好出身的爱尔兰姑娘，和巴恩斯太太一样虔诚，带着十字架，给自己生下一堆棕色头发、蓝绿眼睛的小教子来，若是那样，日子再好不过。

 

好日子持续到了珍珠港爆发，经济萧条起来，巴基參了军，又过了几年，剩下的一切都写进了《美国队长的生平》那本书里，仿佛巴基 巴恩斯曾经饱满快活的人生注定不过是史蒂夫伟大辉煌的一段插曲，更别提这本书后来还因为冬日战士的名头而遭到全面封杀。英雄到头来成了臭名昭著的战犯，这世界颠颠倒倒，任谁都看不明白命运之手为何要这样做恶。昔日那个在码头唱着歌，吃着熏肉三明治，因为一小块莳萝酸黄瓜而笑上大半天的小伙子就这样被埋进历史的尘埃里，消失在战争的铁蹄下，只留给史蒂夫一个鬼魂。人们说那鬼魂作恶多端，该被关进监狱里去，终身监禁，这才叫善恶有报、伸张正义，可没人管巴基巴恩斯的正义。一个血债累累的战犯没有赎罪之路，没人管他是否也曾是个人，一个鲜活的人，一个士兵，一个虔信上帝的母亲的儿子，一个好朋友，一个好情人，一个会在下班回家路上给母亲买上一朵康乃馨、绞尽脑汁攒下五块钱好带着好朋友出去赴四人约会的普通男人。罪名总要有人承受，血泪总要有人偿还，既然他已经身负污名、无可救赎，干嘛不把这盆历史酿就的脏水，统统泼到他身上，换一个公平正义？

 

史蒂夫深吸了口气，雾气似乎渐渐散去了，在雾气的尽头显出一扇门来，这扇门金碧辉煌，柔和温暖的光线透出来，于是史蒂夫就明白了。他看看自己，他孑然一身，没有带那面盾，没有穿那熟悉的红白蓝制服，这是很正常的，天堂不需要美国队长，到了这里他曾经的荣誉与责任都消失不再，尘世间的一切已经死去，他不过是个来自布鲁克林的小子罢了。他忽然快乐起来，天堂里头有什么呢，见识了那么多奇奇怪怪的世界，他甚至一度以为妈妈教给他的信仰都是空话罢了。上帝为什么要让他的羊羔遭受这样多的磨难与不公？当然史蒂夫是不为自己叫屈的，发生在他身上的事情，再怎样他都能熬过去，他习惯了，十八岁以来一直是这样，只要有巴基在，什么都会好起来，他是替巴基不平罢了。这愤恨到了无以承受的地步，他只好去打沙袋，打到指骨都裂开，这世界也没有变得更好。血清能让断骨痊愈，却不能让历史重现，布鲁克林走出了两个小子，只有一个回来了，满目疮痍，面目全非，堕入时间的缝隙，身边还跟着一个七十余年前的幽魂。

 

史蒂夫一口气走到门边，妈妈说圣彼得等在那儿呢，他挺起胸膛，等着圣彼得的问话，无缘由想起在里海军营里唱熟了的歌儿来，就哼着那个调子走到门边去。

 

“走到天堂城墙下，圣彼得要问我话。‘我的孩子啊’，圣彼得说，‘你做何谋生？’“

 

我曾是个士兵，我的心中满是怒火，史蒂夫想，愤怒便填满了他的胸膛，昔日小个子史蒂夫的坏脾气上来，就算是圣彼得他也要怼一下。圣父圣母圣灵，为何独让我的巴基承受这样的恶名？他的拳头攥得很紧，嘴巴拧起来，一副要打架的气势，雾气散去了，眼前出现的并不是什么天国阶梯，也没有什么圣彼得，他看到了一位高大的绿衣男人站在膏耸入云的城墙下，手持黄金权杖，头上的金色头盔闪闪发光。

 

现在史蒂夫不觉得自己身在天国，他觉得自己在一个混乱的梦境里，不然为什么挡在天国门前的不是圣彼得，而是早已死去的邪神洛基呢？现在史蒂夫又开始想念他的盾牌了。他绷紧了身体盯着对方，洛基对他脸上的敌意熟视无睹，踱着步子，颇为闲适地张开双手，身上那套金灿灿的鹿角铠甲就消失了，只剩下一件黑绿相间的袍子。史蒂夫是见过对方这套把戏的，他把两只手插进怀里，十分警惕地盯着洛基：“这又是什么把戏？”

 

“士兵，我倒希望我知道。”洛基笑起来，他与史蒂夫记忆中剑拔弩张的模样很是不同，看起来没有那么尖锐，似乎也没有任何敌意，于是史蒂夫也放松了一些：“这里是哪里？”

 

“我不知道，”洛基背着双手，望着身后膏耸入云的城墙，“也许是你所谓的天国，也许是我所谓的瓦尔哈拉，又也许是炼狱，谁知道呢？”

 

“那你在这里做什么？”史蒂夫迷茫起来，洛基却笑了，“我在这里等一个迷路的灵魂，我要和他赌一局。”他拍了拍手，手指间金光闪过，一张牌桌突兀地出现在史蒂夫面前。洛基摊开手，“喔，有些意思。”他用手指戳了戳那张牌桌，倒好似对自己的魔法十分陌生似的。史蒂夫也看着这张牌桌，他想起有一次在法国后方整顿时，突击队里的盖博和达姆去镇里找补给，巴基笑他们肯定是想去找那些漂亮又大方的法国姑娘。他是不肯对女孩子口出恶言的，即使知道对方的目的是他们这些大兵手里的钞票和口粮，他也只叫她们甜心或女士，她们都喜欢他，乐意免费给他亲吻，或是别的什么，可他最多只带她们跳跳舞、给她们买上一顿热乎的饭菜，到晚上军号响起前，他总会乖乖回营地来。那个晚上营地里只剩下史蒂夫和巴基，后勤吃紧，他们俩凑活挤一张床，也不觉得有什么，毕竟从小都是这样惯了的。两个人背靠背，却又因连日战斗造成的疲劳过载而睡不着。巴基想抽烟，怕史蒂夫唠叨，反正他烟瘾也不怎么重，也就忍住了。史蒂夫闭着眼睛，背心贴着巴基的地方暖烘烘的，逐渐连巴基的心跳也传过来，又规律又有力，砰砰砰，像是首嘹亮的军歌，撕破这夜晚的宁静。

 

“史蒂夫，你睡了吗？”巴基忽然转身，史蒂夫也转过来，两个大男人挤一张行军床，只得拼命缩手缩脚，才不至于把对方挤下去：“睡不着。”他小声说，帐篷的缝隙处透进来一丝月光，正映在巴基额角，夜色下，巴基眼中光芒万丈，好像谁把一整个宇宙的星辰都装进去了。巴基笑了，锁骨上一条子弹擦伤还没好彻底，新结了一条泛白的疤，灯光下显得十分扎眼：“我说，史蒂夫，你怎么不出去找点乐子？你现在这样，姑娘们爱你都来不及了。”他的呼吸很热，带着牙膏的清新气味，身上有杜克大炮的肥皂味。睡觉前两人都洗过澡了，久违的热水和干净的衣服让他们对人生重又心存感激，差点跪下来念祷词。史蒂夫脸上发烫：“我不想。”打血清前他身体不好，没有姑娘对他有兴趣，这方面的念头也就十份淡泊，打了血清后，一开始史蒂夫倒是有点儿享受被姑娘们环绕的感觉。这也不能怪他，他还年轻呢，从未享受过被漂亮的姑娘们关注的感觉，多少有点儿新鲜感。可和一群时髦漂亮的姑娘们混了好几个月、全国到处巡演之后，史蒂夫觉得女孩子们也就是那么回事，他不懂得现下最时髦的音乐，也不知道羊毛衫和毛呢衫之间的区别，又不会像巴基那样巧舌如簧、哄姑娘们开心，打不打血清，骨子里他都还是那个史蒂夫，不愿意违背妈妈的教导，在天主的眼皮下做不道德的坏事。他被一个金发的列大胆兵亲过一次，这就是史蒂夫与姑娘们的全部艳史。巴基笑了，眼角弯弯的模样和他妈妈像极了，可笑容里有一丝巴恩斯太太绝没有的促狭，“你不想？我看你是被卡特特工管怕了。”他这样说，史蒂夫心里倒有点不是味。大家都说他和卡特特工是一对儿，起初史蒂夫倒也不是没有妄想过，但后来他真正上了战场，肩负整个小队的重任，整天要研究战略、确保补给，操心各种琐碎的小事儿，那个黑色头发、艳红嘴唇的姑娘的身影就变得越来越模糊，反而是突击队里这些天不怕地不怕的家伙填满了他的脑海，尤其是眼前这个最让人不省心的巴恩斯中士。史蒂夫板起了脸：“别乱说。”

 

“你还摆起长官谱了。”巴基哼了一声，大概是嫌他没趣儿，但他也没有继续为难史蒂夫，而是换了个姿势，枕着自己的手臂，也许是嫌热，另一只手掀掉了身上的粗呢毯子，露出麦色的手臂和胸口，他只穿着白色的背心和暗绿色的短裤，都是标准军用物资，银色的狗牌挂在胸前，背心也许是他从史蒂夫那儿偷的，有点儿大，隐约露出半边乳头，几乎压上史蒂夫的胳膊。两个大男人倒也没什么，史蒂夫懒得动，随巴基折腾，巴基大概实在是睡不着，又说：“你巡演卖国库卷的时候，去没去过拉斯维加斯？”

 

“没有，”史蒂夫说，“加利福尼亚倒是去了的，那边国库卷卖得不多。”

 

“金州银州，竟然这么小气。”巴基小声嘟囔，“我说，等咱们回去了，买辆车，一路开到拉斯维加斯玩一场，你看怎么样？我听说那儿的赌场整夜都不关门，基围虾和酒水都免费，大牌歌星都在那儿驻唱……”

 

“你就是想赌钱，”史蒂夫轻笑，倒也有点动心，顺着巴基的话语想象着白银之州上那块沙漠绿洲的繁华盛景，“行啊，去呗。”

 

“不去一趟拉斯维加斯，我打牌的手艺都白费啦。”巴基也笑，他从码头的水手们那儿学来一手牌技，会打好几种不同的扑克，骰子扔得也不差，去拉斯维加斯说不定百战百胜。史蒂夫就不行了，看一眼扑克牌都头晕眼花，最多玩玩二十一点罢了。两个年轻气盛的小伙子睡不着觉，在离家千里的法国后方讨论拉斯维加斯的赌场，又说到大峡谷和胡佛大坝，仿佛明天不会有尽头，直到他们终于沉沉睡去。史蒂夫后来也没有去过拉斯维加斯，他倒是想象过那里的模样，偶尔也会在新闻中看到新世纪的赌城风貌，但他却没有走过那条与巴基商量好的路线——他们说过要开一辆结实的皮卡，沿66号公路狂奔，走走淘金先民们的道路。但后来巴基没有回来，史蒂夫也没有，66号公路大段废弃，成了历史胜地，就如同他们两个人，成了被时代抛弃的两条孤影。

 

“我的魔法只能召唤你头脑中的想法，看来你倒也不是对此一窍不通。”洛基在牌桌边坐下，“来，士兵，坐下。”他弹了一下手指，两张牌发给自己，两张牌发给史蒂夫。史蒂夫盯着那两张纸牌，洛基面前的牌是一张黑桃皇后和一张红心三。洛基好整以暇地看着史蒂夫，牌桌上忽然出现了一个飘忽不定的圆球，有些像水晶，又有些像一团烟雾。圆球是白色的，只其中掺杂了一点点儿灰色的阴影，让它显得没有那么纯粹。洛基盯着它看，似乎颇有些意外：“士兵，”他的声音变得轻柔，“你的灵魂比我想象的还要纯净。”他忽然抬头盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，“倒也是，美国的象征，战争英雄，为国捐躯，像你这样光明伟大的人类，大概是没有一点儿黑暗面的，但真的如此吗？”他的眼睛那样绿，让史蒂夫觉得自己被一条毒蛇盯上了，他并不惧怕洛基的目光，但他不喜欢它们，他觉得自己被洞穿，毫无掩饰，而洛基仍在笑：“你想得没错，士兵，有些时候，我确实能够看透人心。”他的脸再次变得平淡无波，又晃了晃手指，“你的灵魂是一定能进你所谓的天国，就算老彼得在这儿，也不能挑剔什么。我倒要看看这块阴影——”他指着那条灰色的、在史蒂夫的灵魂中横冲直撞的烟雾，那条阴影被释放出来，在史蒂夫面前扭曲来去，一会儿变成深黑，一会儿化作血红，最终它也汇聚成一个球，与史蒂夫的灵魂并列，于是史蒂夫就明白了。

 

“有意思，看来我们要赌的不是你，是他。”洛基对史蒂夫做了个邀请的手势，“你想怎么样？我倒从来没见过这样满是罪恶的灵魂，地狱的撒旦大约正在心花怒放。”

 

史蒂夫看了一下自己手里的牌，一张方块十，一张黑桃五。要是巴基在这儿，一定该知道怎么做的，他想了一下，示意自己还要一张牌，洛基眯起眼睛，似乎很不认同史蒂夫的决定，但一张扑克牌掉落，是一张红心二。洛基自己也抽了一张牌，方块K，他输了这一局。两个灵魂汇成的球彼此融合又分开，那个黑得不见底的灵魂却毫无变化。

 

“和我说说他的罪，”洛基说，漫不经心地发着牌，“我看见杀戮。”

 

“他没有罪。”史蒂夫平静地回答，他在心里勾画出巴基的形貌。杀戮，杀戮……他听到一声枪响，眼前的敌人的头骨被一颗子弹干净利落地炸成粉碎，骨头的碎屑和脑花四处飞溅，他回头看身后，巴基巴恩斯中士平静地把连杆推回枪膛，一枚弹壳弹到他脸上，灼出一个红印，他连眉毛都没动一下。那个晚上，巴基坐在篝火边，身边围着好几堆雪块。他怕冷，脖子上围着从史蒂夫那儿拿来的围巾，两只手靠近篝火烘烤，脸颊上的弹壳印记还是很红，想来烫得不轻。史蒂夫伸手摸了摸那块痕迹，巴基一怔，“搞什么？”他小声咕哝，把篝火上煮着的咖啡端下来，换上一个牛肉罐头。他的目光有些恍惚，近来他的脸颊消瘦了很多，再也不像二十出头时那样圆融光滑，来不及刮的胡茬争先恐后地冒出来，让他看上去疲惫又憔悴。一场战争把所有的男孩儿都变成了男人，用最残酷的方式逼着他们长大，苍老了他们的内心。没人会对此无动于衷，史蒂夫想，只要还有一颗跳动的心，就不会无动于衷。他挨近巴基坐下，把自己手里的罐头也丢进汤锅，甚至没费心看是什么口味：“白天谢谢你。”他说，倒好像他们之间还需要道谢似的。

 

巴基眨了眨眼，他在走神，脑子想着白天杀死的那个士兵，他是狙击手，看顾队友的后背是他的职责，他该死的还是个神枪手，目光犀利，呼吸沉稳，一起一伏间屏息那么一两秒钟，手指缓慢地勾住板机拉，就那么一下，咔哒一声轻响，是板机发动的声音，和他过去跟着父亲老巴恩斯到郊区打兔子时没有两样，可这次飞溅的不是兔子的血和皮毛，而是一条又一条生命。巴基累极了，精神高度紧绷的结果就是他现在软得像一团米布丁，靠上了史蒂夫的肩膀：“借兄弟靠一会儿……”他小声说，史蒂夫身上比篝火还暖和，他忍不住又忘史蒂夫那儿靠近了一些。

 

“怎么啦……？”史蒂夫盯着火光，心里多少有点儿数，巴基不像其他血气方刚的年轻士兵，会彼此吹嘘杀了多少个纳粹、缴纳了多少枚武器，巴基看着敌人时，看到的不是对着自己的枪口，他看到另一位和自己一样被命运推上前线的士兵，看到某人的丈夫，某人的父亲，某人的儿子，而他不得不亲手取走那个人的性命，因为他自己也是某人的儿子，某人的朋友，是个被推上前线的倒霉大头兵。

 

“你说，等我们回去后，还能像过去那样，在星期天早上换上最体面的衣服，陪妈妈去教堂吗？”巴基轻声问，颈边狗牌上“天主教徒”一行小字映着火光。

 

史蒂夫低头沉思，他对这个很不在行，不但不能背出经文，有时候甚至还会怀疑上帝的存在，自从他身上发生了这样的奇迹，他更相信自己，至少那会儿，二十出头、年轻气盛的史蒂夫是这样想的，他觉得自己能扼住命运的咽喉，却没想到他连巴基的手都会失去。

 

“能啊。”史蒂夫小声说，不知道是对着回忆中的巴基，还是对着洛基，“能，上帝仍会爱他，他为国家而开枪，为战友而开枪，他从未享受杀戮，他该得到平静。”

 

洛基面前摆着一张方块五和一张黑桃六，史蒂夫无心看牌，他甚至也不觉得这牌局有多么重要。洛基开牌，这回史蒂夫的点数更大，他又赢了。

 

“我看到了背叛。”洛基说，盯着那漆黑不见底的灵魂。

 

“他没有罪。”史蒂夫回答，他想起了在冬日战士的记录浮出水面后，第一时间被禁的那本《美国队长的生平》。舆论是一件很有意思的工具，在真相曝光之前，皮尔斯是显赫的政要，是正义的化身，巴基是战争英雄，是人们用来缅怀黄金一代的具象。一个像巴基巴恩斯那样的士兵，又有什么污点呢？他出身清白，勤奋工作，像所有有志青年一样应召入伍，为自己深信的祖国献上一把力，搭上一条命。战争毁了成千上万人，多少本该美好的生命就此陨落，多少没来得及谱写的故事就此湮灭，巴基巴恩斯仿佛是那所有悲剧的一点浓缩，英雄末路，成为背叛政府的叛徒，成为罪恶滔天的杀手，人们悄悄撤下美国队长展览馆中巴恩斯中士的照片与生平，大篇幅刊登那个布鲁克林小伙子的书被大批销毁，一夜之间人们仿佛忘记了这个昨天还被放在祭坛上顶礼膜拜的年轻人，只顾提防着一个虚幻的鬼影。

 

“史蒂夫，我不知道这一切是否值得。”巴基曾这样说，而史蒂夫唯一想要做的是紧紧地抱住他。

 

“他没有选择，谋划任务的是他的头脑，挥舞兵刃的是他的手臂，渐满鲜血的是他的皮靴，瞄准目标的是他的眼睛，扣下扳机的是他的手指，唯独他的心从未参与，所以他无罪。”史蒂夫回答，下颚紧绷，双手防备地插进怀里，而对面的洛基似乎被他这过分防御的态度逗乐了：“士兵，到了这里，你无权为他做出结论，有罪与否不在你，不在我，也不在那里。”他指了指身后化为模糊的金色围墙，又指了指那翻腾的“罪恶”灵魂，又一轮牌局开始。

 

史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，这一次他输了，洛基的手指碰触那团黑色的灵魂，于是史蒂夫看见了其中的景象——冬日士兵装挂整齐，跳下一辆装甲车，在深雪中快速前进。他沿着山脊向上攀爬，金属手臂张合，抓住岩石轻巧地将自己拉上高台。史蒂夫顺着他的目光望下去——山峰下的度假别墅内火光融融，这是个圣诞节的早晨，一家人围着圣诞树拆开礼物，三个孩子欢笑着拍着手，一样一样打开快堆到天花板的礼物。这是史蒂夫曾经憧憬过的幸福，这是他与巴基在战壕中，在野地里，在暴风雨中曾经反复提到过的家园。然后一枚又一枚子弹毁了它，鲜血染上圣诞树上的装饰，孩子们的哭声渐渐低微，终于这可怖的画面消失了，他的家园毁于一旦，他与巴基的皆是如此。

 

“哇，真冷酷，”洛基微笑，“我认为这是很有力的罪证，还有很多，你要看吗？”

 

“你为什么不看别的呢，”史蒂夫说，压下心中的悲伤——巴基记得，巴基都记得，他记得每个人的脸，记得每一起谋杀。史蒂夫平静地说着他读过的报告，关于冬兵，他也记得，记得每一张实验图纸，记得每一个字词：“他们锯掉了他的胳膊，没有麻药，就只为了装上假肢。他们给他注射血清，配方残缺，他经历了血液沸腾、皮肤融化一样的痛苦，没有人在意，因为他是个试验品。他们把他关在比棺材还小的黑牢里，没有食物，没有水，只因为有人想看他多久才会崩溃。他们给他洗脑，一次又一次，他咬坏了好几颗恒牙，现在他的一大半牙齿都是假的。他们……”史蒂夫没有再说下去，他看到洛基用一种不可思议的目光看着自己，他望回去，洛基移开了视线：“人类是我所知的所有物种中，唯一能在自相残杀中得到乐趣的种族。”他如此评论，又发了一轮牌。

 

史蒂夫又赢了，这一回洛基仔细地看着那漆黑的灵魂，忽然露出了玩味的笑容，“喔，真有趣，这一回我看到了……淫欲。”

 

史蒂夫哑口无声，他想起了老布鲁克林城区月光下的小巷，他曾一次又一次看着巴基牵着姑娘们的手走过，他陪她们跳舞，夸她们的口红和眼睛，给她们买点儿精巧的小玩意。后来战争来了，在欧洲，他也是这样对那些因生活所迫不得不卖身的姑娘，他把身上的零钱和巧克力都塞给她们，亲她们带着泪痕的脸蛋儿，却不肯对她们做任何事儿。有一回一个阿肯萨来的列兵，托德，史蒂夫还记得，那个红头发、一脸雀斑的小伙子叫托德，问巴基，中士，干嘛不跟那娘们走？你付了钱呢。巴基差点打了托德，“你没有妹妹、母亲吗？”他对吓得脸色发白的托德大吼，摔了怀里刚领到的补给罐头就往门外走。

 

“他没有罪。”史蒂夫说，巴基有什么罪呢？他想起那个曾经漂亮爱笑的小伙子，在月光下亲吻一个红发姑娘的脸蛋儿，又害羞地擦掉自己脸上的口红印，笑嘻嘻地送她回家去。巴基本可以过上那样的好日子，若是史蒂夫抓住了他——他们想好了的，从战场上回来，找个好姑娘，生下一群小爱尔兰人，各个都有小雀斑。当巴基还是战争英雄那会儿，有好几个他曾经交往过的姑娘说自己才是巴基的平生挚爱、一直等他回家。可是谁也没等到巴基，他掉下了一辆飞驰的火车，他的妻子，他的一群小爱尔兰孩子，他的白色篱笆的小房子和码头的体面工作，它们都随着那辆飞驰而去的火车烟消云散，到头来剩下的只有雪地的一行血花。

 

“他没有罪……”史蒂夫又说，他想起了瓦坎达无边的原野，他从战场上回来，周身尘土，头发间满是黏糊的血浆，他站在溪水边，脱下身上的作战服，巴基也在呢，就在溪水边坐着，膝头粘着一只雪白的羔羊。史蒂夫迈进溪水里，洗掉身上的杀戮和征战，而巴基就坐在岸边，他的头发从来没有留到这么长，几乎垂到腰侧，依然是浓密的褐色，好像一从瀑布般垂落在羔羊的白色皮毛之上。他低着头，顺着小羊的皮毛，嘴角挂着一个久违的笑意，藏在浓密的胡须间。他的眼角添了几丝皱纹，但他看起来安详平和，仿佛过去的一切都没有发生过，他们回到了布鲁克林。那一点儿也不坏，史蒂夫洗着身上的血汗，若他们真的能跳过七十年雪雨风霜，回到过去的布鲁克林，史蒂夫愿意付出任何代价。巴基抬头看他，太阳沉下去了，他盯着史蒂夫赤裸的后背上一条深深的伤疤叹息：“你怎么又把自己搞成这样？”他问，抱怨起来的样子就像个甜蜜的小妻子。史蒂夫被这个想法逗笑了，他是从来不瞒巴基什么的，大概觉得这念头太蠢、太可笑，他就对巴基说了出来，巴基愣住了，然后他也笑了，笑得很是用力，他把水泼了史蒂夫一头一脸：“去你的吧，史蒂夫，兄弟我就算没了一条胳膊，也不至于和你凑合。”他是这样说的，可当史蒂夫开玩笑地把他紧紧搂住，问他自己哪里不好时，他又不笑了，他的眼睛，那双蓝得没有一点儿杂质的眼睛，那双曾经含笑的眼睛，久久地望着史蒂夫，“放开吧，别闹了。”他轻声说，脸颊又是粉红的。

 

于是史蒂夫放开了，他在这方面总是不开窍的，从前他不知道怎么对付姑娘们，现在他又不知道怎么对付巴基了。对姑娘们束手无策时还有巴基给他出谋划策，可现在面对巴基，还有谁能帮他呢？他讪讪放开手，光着身子上岸把巴基给他的衣服穿上，瓦坎达的长袍，他穿了半天也穿不好，半边屁股不体面地露在月光下，又把巴基逗乐了。巴基一只手灵活地给他把衣服穿上，小羊羔围着两个人的脚团团打转，巴基用牙齿和手指给史蒂夫肩头打结，他温热的呼吸和柔软的嘴唇划过史蒂夫的肩膀：“你这个傻蛋，哪个姑娘肯要你啊？”

 

可我也不想要她们，史蒂夫想，上帝啊，这不是罪孽，如果巴基要为此接受审判，那我定然与他同罪。他搂住了巴基，在新生的月光下紧紧搂住他跨越了一个世纪的友谊与爱情深或更多。他没办法用一个字眼，一种关系单纯地定义巴基，巴基是他的至交，是他的战友，是他的兄弟，是他的下属，是他的往昔，是他的未来，巴基就是巴基，是他眼睛里的蓝中那点儿绿，是他纯白无暇的灵魂中那道影。巴基发出一声轻柔的叹息，用一只手笨拙地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“行了，大家伙，你怎么也不知道害臊？”

 

史蒂夫恶作剧地把自己湿漉漉的头发在巴基脖颈间蹭来蹭去，弄得巴基的袍子都湿了，他们又笑又闹，好似回到近百年前的过去，两个小孩子在布鲁克林的街头追逐，像两只奶狗一样互相撕咬，滚来滚去，贴着不放。也许从来就不该有什么妻子、一群小爱尔兰孩子，也许从来就只该是我们俩。史蒂夫想，他抬头看着自己的灵魂，它与巴基的紧密相缠，分都分不开。白色的光透过去，巴基的黑暗在消退，而史蒂夫的却开始变得昏暗。

 

“若他有罪，我也一样。”史蒂夫坦然说，“他是我的一切，我爱着他，从过去到现在，我一直爱他。”

 

洛基的脸色意外有些落寞：“你用不到一百年的生命，想明白了有些人一千多年都没想明白的问题，士兵，这很好。”他像是在喃喃自语，不再发牌，而是敲打着牌桌。两团灵魂缠得越来越紧，终于化成一个，史蒂夫忽然觉得十分温暖，像是身体中有什么长久缺失的一片终于又回来了，又像是回到了他妈妈还在世的岁月，在他们那间即使二战前来说也十分老旧的公寓里，炉子上的炖菜散发着香气，他和巴基靠在沙发垫上，肩膀贴着肩膀，手肘蹭着手肘，夕阳西下，橘色的光照着少年人细瘦的肩膀，巴基翻过身来对史蒂夫笑，他的眼睛可真大，圆圆的，脸颊也是圆的，独有嘴角弯弯翘起，露出一个讨喜的微笑：“史蒂夫啊……”他笑着叫史蒂夫的名字，呼吸是芬芳的青草味道。

 

两团灵魂结合在一起，融成一个更大、更耀眼的光圈，牌桌消失了，洛基站起来望着身后模糊的城墙：“时间到了，士兵，你选择替他赎罪呢，还是进入这里面？”他问，他的身影却变得透明模糊。

 

“我不为任何人赎罪，”史蒂夫朗声说，“巴基没有罪，但如果巴基不在那里，我也不用进去。”

 

“你看，我就知道他会这么说。”洛基得意洋洋地微笑，身上的铠甲和鹿角又回来了，“我要走啦，士兵，别客气。对了，如果你见到我哥哥，告诉他瓦尔哈拉可还不欢迎他，让他别急着来！”他的身影消失在金色的光芒中，史蒂夫愕然，洛基消失的地方，一位白袍老人现身，他面目模糊，毫无装饰，却让史蒂夫不由自主地感到了一种威严。老人看着史蒂夫与巴基的灵魂：“哎，这倒还真少见，别让那不成器的半神说中了。”

 

史蒂夫想问个究竟，可那老人抓起两人的灵魂掂了掂：“孩子，要是我继续审判下去，你是不是有更多无罪辩词要发布？”

 

史蒂夫笑了，从老人的话语中感到了一丝温暖和调侃：“我能做这个一整天。”他毫不惭愧地说，于是老人把那两团紧密相缠的光圈还给他：“回去吧，孩子，你不属于天堂，他也不属于地狱，回去吧，故事仍未结束，这里可不是你的结尾。”

 

史蒂夫心里满是疑惑，他看着白袍老人，对方的身影却越来越模糊，两团灵魂飘入史蒂夫体内，他再一次感觉到了那种久违的温暖。

 

回去吧，有个声音在他心中说，一切都结束了，该回家了。

 

史蒂夫在瓦坎达的草原上醒来，他觉得自己做了一个漫长的梦。一群黑皮肤的孩子追着巴基跑过。他抬头看巴基的脸，一头羊把史蒂夫的胡子舔得乱七八糟，还差点吃掉他的头发。巴基怀里抱着一只新出生的羊羔，用热水洗掉它身上的血和粘液，看到史蒂夫，他大喊了一声：“罗杰斯，你是要在哪儿看呢，还是来帮点忙？”他只有一只手，行动不便，小羊不听话，更别提身边闹着的孩子们了。史蒂夫看着这热闹的画面，梦境远去，巴基身后是他们的小草屋，远处的溪水在阳光下闪闪发亮，草原上的孩子们追逐打闹，他们不是长者雀斑的小爱尔兰人，但这画面和史蒂夫曾幻想的也差得不多。他大笑着坐起来，朝被羊羔和孩子们折腾得一脸狼狈的巴基走去，两团灵魂合二为一，重新填满了他的胸口。


End file.
